A Day to Remember
by simplyjennxD
Summary: Kairi and Sora's relationship was based on such shallow things; like a simple motorcycle ride. When an unforeseen accident happens that effects both their lives, what will happen to such a fragile relationship? Will it break or strengthen? AU; SORAKAIRI
1. Meeting You

Original Summary_: Sora and Kairi are teenagers that have nothing to do with each other besides that one motorcycle ride. So why does Kairi's heart keep thumping every time she sees him? And why does Sora keep defending her? Only if they knew how important they going to be to each other in the future...things wouldn't have turned out like it did. SoKai and a little Roxette_

* * *

**Note:**** I wrote this while hearing, "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift. It's a AWESOME song, and I highly recommend you hear it…the lyrics match exactly to how I'm feeling right now…Okay, I will stop babbling now and continue. **

**Warning:**** I'm having a break from happy, funny stories…I don't know why(wait…yeah I do…) I feel so emo, and writing a story that's going to be as emo as me right now…**

**Updated Note (10/18/08)****: Okay, yeah. So I'm rewriting chapter 1-7 right now, because I think they're pretty crappy…so this is the new chapter one! I hope this one is tons better than the older one. I thought it was…and I'm listening to "American Boy" right now actually….LOL. **

**Disclaimer****: I'm not anyone, just someone who had their heart broken…Smashed…Cracked…I'll stop now…**

* * *

Chapter 1- _Meeting You_

* * *

The crimson haired beauty stared blankly at the outside world. The sun was shining brightly, it's rays protruding happily through the tightly closed glass window. It warmed her up, despite the cold winter temperature. Ignoring the fact that she had to head out to school in about five minutes and her friend would be screaming at her to hurry and come out of the house, she just kept staring. She had a feeling something big was going to happen- she felt unusually obnoxious. She closed her eyes, letting the sun bathe her in warmness. It was nice to just…

"Kairi!" an annoying voice screamed impatiently out her name. "Hurry up! We're going to be late…_again_!" She was right on cue.

Kairi sighed, collecting all her books and essentials for school. School was ridiculous in her opinion, so routine. Especially high school. At least in middle school everyday there was a different schedule. In here, it was the same old, same old. Everyday she would have Math, English, French, followed by Lunch (who was the brilliant one who decided that juniors would have lunch at 11:15?), Double Physics or Gym, Music, AP Euro, and then Numbers in Our Lives. Yeah, she was the unfortunate one who was stuck with math as her elective. Point and laugh, point and laugh.

Kairi took unplugged her charging iPod from her laptop, and rapidly looked for the earphones. She chugged down a glass of orange juice, put on her glow-in-the-dark monkey Converses, and headed out the door.

"Gosh, Selphie." Kairi complained, as she stepped out of her house making sure she locked it tightly. "Could you have been any more louder?"

"I thought it was going to be another century before you came down!" Selphie exclaimed, shaking her hands in agony for emphasis.

Kairi did nothing but stick out her tongue in reply. "Stop exaggerating!"

"I am not!" Selphie argued, rolling her eyes. Kairi rolled her crystal blue with violet speckled eyes back at her friend's emerald ones in a goofy way. Selphie saw her, and started to laugh hysterically. Kairi laughed as well, and they both started to laugh like insane girls who needed a home…pronto.

For two couple of sixteen year olds, they sure didn't act like it.

They then linked their arms together happily and walked down to their huge school, Destiny High. It was literally the school where anything and everything happened. Like those cliché high schools in movies, their high school had cliques too. There were the druggies, the jocks, the popular girls, the gossips, the pimps, the nerds, the outcast, the invisibles, and just the plain losers. Selphie was one of the gossips, Kairi was in between being either an invisible, a nerd, or a loser. It was a wonder why such a popular girl like Selphie hung out with Kairi. Maybe it was because they were friends for four years now? Kairi's chain of thoughts were interrupted by Selphie halting to a sudden stop.

"Oh my god! Oops!" Selphie suddenly screamed. Kairi rose her eyebrows in confusion.

"What…?" Kairi asked, not certain she really wanted to know.

"I just remembered I have to go and do something! I'm so sorry!" Selphie cried out, shaking her head in thought. "Walk to school by yourself today, okay?" Selphie pleaded, before unlinking her arms from Kairi. Before Kairi could ask, she was already sprinting back home.

Kairi sighed in annoyance, as her breath created a cloud of visible air in the icy winter morning. Typical Selphie. Always forgetting "something". Instead of going back to chase Selphie like she did a year ago, she gracefully took out her iPod and turned on some classy music. She walked towards the direction of her school, noticing every small thing around her. When she got to the corner of her street to the entrance of a bridge, she stopped dead on her tracks.

What was…._was that what she thought it was_?

She cautiously got closer to mysterious brown object, as a million thoughts ran through her head. What the hell was _he_ doing here? She widened her eyes as she saw him taking out a shovel…was he burying a dead body? He never did have a great reputation…

Kairi turned off her player, as she got closer and closer to him. Her heart thumped the closer she got…what was he…

Of course, a rock had to be in the way when she was walking and being the clumsy person she was, she tripped on it and bumped right into him. She fell right into his strong arms and he held onto her tightly. When she snapped her eyes open, she was staring right back at a mischievous pair of sapphire blue eyes. His eyes were sexy…_very sexy_…

Kairi widened her eyes when she realized what kind of situation she was in, and snapped out of the hypnosis his beautiful eyes cast on her. She stumbled to stand up straight, and she could see from the corner of her eyes that he was chuckling softly. She felt her face splash a red color upon her pale white skin.

"What's so…" she started, before her throat grew dry and no words could come out her mouth. This was the first time she ever saw him so close; he was always far away or never at school in general. He was the hottest, sexiest, and perfect boy she had ever seen in her sixteen years of living. It wasn't just his breathtaking lucid ultramarine eyes that made him look so…_delicious_. He had spiky chestnut colored hair that went great with his pale white skin, he had just the right amount of muscle on his arms (he rolled his sleeves up, his hands were dirty from the dirt), his jaw line was right into place-- his face was a perfect oval shape, and his punk clothes matched him perfectly.

"What's so what…?" he asked, not once taking his eyes off of her dazed ones. Oh, and he had the most seducing, deep yet not too deep voice.

"I…I meant…" Kairi stuttered, desperate to make out complete sentences without trying to sound like an idiot. "I meant what are you doing? With a shovel and everything?" she finally made out. She sighed in relief when he didn't stare at her like she was some unidentified object or something along those categories.

He smiled a cocky smile, as he picked up the dropped shovel from the muddy ground.

"I'm planting flowers!" he told her casually, like it was the most normal thing to do in the middle of the winter when the soil was hard, cracked, and unfertile.. Kairi stared at him like he belonged in an asylum.

"But…but flowers don't grow in the middle of winter!" Kairi sputtered. What the hell was wrong with this kid?!

"How do you know?~" he sing-songed, as he started to hum while digging up holes to plant seeds into the rocky ground. "Anything can happen!"

"Every hot guy has his flaws, Kairi, and being a dumbass is probably his flaw…" Kairi mumbled to herself, reasoning out the story behind why he was planting flowers at such a unfitting climate.

"What did you say?" he asked her curiously, as he stared back into her puzzled ones. Her heart skipped a beat when he turned around. He was so cute…

She shook her head, as she replied "Nothing…"

He smiled at her-- she was seriously about to melt into a puddle if he kept up his cuteness- and asked her, "Wanna help?"

Kairi shook her head in a disapproving manner, but sat down next to him. He smelled like a minty peppermint candy…

"Take out those seeds out of the bag, and drop three to four seeds into the hole I just dug up." he ordered.

Kairi took the seed bags, and started at it curiously.

"…Roses?" she asked, before looking queerly at him. "Uhm…sorry to break it to you, but roses barely grow in the Spring-- when the soil is actually fertile. Do you seriously think that they're going to grow in the winter?"

"Anything can happen!" he chirped back happily, before smiling his trademark goofy grin. This boy was a broken record…she was ready to punch him in the face for acting like an idiot, if it wasn't for his heart melting smiles.

"Sure…why not." Kairi snorted back, before taking out the small seeds and dropping them into the hole he dug up like he commanded her to.

"Oh yeah!" he suddenly said. "I never asked you what your name was! What is it?" he cheerfully asked in curiosity.

"K…Kairi?" she replied. How did he _not_ know her name? They were in the same English class…he was known for being a druggie and a popularette. Every girl that had eyes were crazy over him. Kairi never saw him so close up in English partially because he was never there and partially because he sat in the back, which was why she never did like him all that much. She thought he was way too overrated. But now she saw why he was…he was actually everything all the girls were talking and going crazy about.

"Oh! You're the girl in my English class, right?" he asked suddenly, looking carefully at her face. _He actually noticed her_?

"Y…yeah! You…you noticed?" she asked. Kairi could feel her face heating up despite the freezing winter temperature.

"Of course! You're really quiet…but I remember you because you had that amazing unique strawberry straight red hair!" Kairi blushed, as she touched her red hair. Strawberry red? That was a new one…

"And…and you're Sora." she confidently said. He did nothing but nod back in reply, absorbed into his gardening. "How come…how come you're never in English class?" she asked. It was a question she had in her head for a while now.

"School is boring…life is boring." he flatly said, filling up the empty hole back with soil.

_'And planting roses in the middle of a cold winter is fun?'_ she thought. She had to admit though, he was right. School WAS boring. She always did the same things, ate the same things, said the same things. It was like her whole life was a schedule; never was there some kind of change. It was always the same.

"Besides, there's a sort of stalker-ish girl that sort of follows me around everywhere…" he added, once again interrupting her link of thoughts.

_"Stalker-ish?"_ Kairi thought in her head, but not out loud. Sora started to pat the ground, as he took out a bottle to water the plants.

"Anyways", Kairi said, breaking the suddenly deadly silence. "Why are you planting roses in the middle of the winter?"

"Because. My mom used to love roses. She'd plant them all the time when she was still alive. She'd plant them in this exact spot every winter. I told her that they'll never grow…and they never did. But she was stubborn, and still planted them every winter." he explained, his eyes not wavering once in emotion. He was someone who bottled up his hidden feelings very well-- it was all due to many experiences and situations that required him to shut his feelings up from everyone.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Kairi replied, suddenly feeling very lame. Here she was, thinking he was some mental kid when all he wanted was to express his love for his bother. God, did she feel like a bitch.

"No, it's okay really. She's probably in a better place now." he reassured her. "I want to plant roses every winter, just to show her that I'll never forget her." He was sweet and caring too. What didn't this boy have?

"Why…why did she die?" she asked, unsure if it was the right thing to ask that the moment.

"Cancer. It was incurable." He neutrally replied. He didn't seem at all wavering or sad. Why was he willing to tell her all this anyways? Weird…

There was a complete silence after that, and only the winter winds blowing harshly in her face kept her in company.

Sora then suddenly stood up, startling Kairi.

"Anyways, I think this is good." he smiled. He patted the ground down one more time, and sprinkled some water on top of the hard and rocky ground. Sora held out his dirty hands to help her up, and she took them happily as she blushed a furious deep dark red color.

"Yeah…besides, I better be getting to school now." Kairi agreed, shaking out all the dirt from her skirt.

"Haha. A hour late?" he laughed, looking at his watch.

"WHAT?!" Kairi yelled out in both disbelief and worry. She looked at the watch on her wrist. He wasn't lying. How did time pass so quickly?

"Oh stop panic-ing. So you're a hour late for school, it's not the end of the world. Here, wear this." Sora replied, tossed a helmet at her. He unlocked his motorcycle from a chain.

"What…why?" she inquired, looking at the electric blue helmet she was holding.

"Well, aren't you late? I'll take you there. Destiny High, right? It's ten blocks away from here. I'll give you a ride." Sora bluntly said, clicking his own deep sea blue helmet on.

Kairi just kept on staring at it the helmet is disbelief. Was it even legal to drive the motorcycle at his age?

"What's wrong?" Sora questioned, looking into the face of an auburn haired beauty. A million thoughts ran into his head at the moment, how was it that he never noticed her that much in school? She was gorgeous with silky smooth hair, milky white skin, and beautiful blue eyes with a tint of violet melted into them.

"No…nothing. Just surprised that this helmet isn't pink and has roses all over it." Kairi teased, sticking her tongue out in a childish way.

"Haha. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." Sora replied unhappily, as his previous thoughts faded. "You do that one more time I leave without you…and you're late as it is." He boldly threatened, tapping his watch as a reminder.

"Okay, okay!" Kairi pleaded, putting on her helmet and sat on the back seat of his motorcycle.

"I go pretty fast, so you might want to hold on." Sora warned her.

"Huh?" Kairi didn't hear the last sentence he just said. She was busy thinking about the always wondered how it felt to be riding a motorcycle, she envied those who had the experience before. Getting on the motorcycle with a hot stranger (well, not really stranger, but yeah…)! Talk about exciting!

"Good." Sora nodded, not really paying attention to the lost girl, while turning on his engine.

* * *

Sora wasn't joking. It seemed like he was in a contest, a speed racing contest. Kairi had no choice but to hold onto Sora's waist, which made her blush every time she thought about it. They knew each other for like what, an hour?

"ARE YOU OKAY! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Sora's voice cried out above the roaring sound of the engine.

"WHAT?!!" Kairi yelled back, annoyed by the loud roaring of the engine.

Sora turned around the corner, down the block, and after what seemed like 5 minutes, there was the sight of Destinies High.

Kairi got out of the motorcycle as fast as possible. She hastily took of her helmet and shoved it into Sora's hands. Her stick straight hair fizzed up, making her look like a total mess.

"ThankyousomuchIcan'treplayyouenough!" she said, before running to the huge gates of Destinies High.

Sora looked at her as she walked into the huge gates and then smiled when she almost fell on a rock that was in the way.

"Maybe I should…" Sora started to say, slowly turning off his motorcycle and parking it in the lot.

"…go to school today?"

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Selphie practically screamed out, so everyone in the whole cafeteria could hear.

"I mean…he was nice and…" Kairi started, a little flustered that it was such a big deal to Selphie that she hung out with a popular kid for a hour or two.

"That's not the point! The point is not that you were hanging around with a dude you met for one day! The point is that you were hanging around with a dude named _SORA_!" Selphie yelled, extending to "Sora" part for exaggeration.

"Huh?" Kairi looked at Selphie with a confused face. So what if he was popular? What was this, some kind of lame cliché drama when a girl and guy couldn't be friends because he was popular and she was a loser?

"You better watch out for him, Kairi." Selphie warned. " I'm telling you as a friend…but he's dangerous."

"He was planting roses, Selphie!" Kairi argued back, very annoyed now. Why did she have to have such a drama queen for a best friend?

"Those roses could've been poisonous for all you know!" Selphie retorted back.

"THEY WERE ROSES!" Kairi finally screamed loudly-- something she didn't do often. She was often a quiet person, but she had her limits. And Selphie just broke one of them.

"POISONOUS ROSES!" Selphie screamed back. Selphie was always a loud person, and just had to have the last say in things.

By this time, they were both red in the faces and the whole cafeteria had turned their attention to them. They realized and then shut up.

"I heard he skips school all the time, and had multiple girlfriends at one time!" Selphie narrowed her eyes. "You can tell, by those ridiculously gangster looking spikes! I heard the only thing that he wants is…every girl's virginity."

Kairi gave Selphie a cuckoo sign. He was planting roses for Pete's sake! And although he did cut…he didn't seem any dangerous. In fact, he seemed really nice and caring…

"But that's not all…" Selphie whispered. But before Selphie could finish, a blonde chick had made her way through the cafeteria and right in front of their table, flashing off her new Ann Taylor outfit.

"I see you've been trying hard to fit in, Kairi." Naminé smiled her million dollar smile.

Naminé, the average beauty queen, little Miss Perfect every school has. Blonde hair, big crystal blue eyes, slender body, she gave off an angelic look. Need to say more? She was every guy's dream…and _more_.

"What?" Kairi choked on her turkey sandwich she finally got around to eating. What was today? National annoy-the-hell-out-of-Kairi day? Naminé and Kairi were never on good terms, although Kairi wasn't that sure why they weren't. Was it because their cliques were opposites, like day and night? Kairi never really knew the real reason why Naminé hated Kairi so much, considering she never did anything to Naminé at all…

Kairi brushed away her recap of freshman and sophomore year, moving on to the bigger problem standing in front of her. What did the anorexic spoiled brat want from her this time?

"Sora and Kairi, riding a motorcycle together-- it's all over the school. Is it true?" Naminé questioned, as she picked up an apple from Kairi's lunch tray and twirled it around. Oh…she wanted Sora. Go figure.

"Look, Naminé. I don't think that's any of your-" Kairi started, before Naminé interrupted her.

"Look, Kairi. I've been keeping a eye on Sora for months now. If you dare take him…" she gritted her teeth, "Then the next remaining two years of high school will be a living hell hole for you." Naminé then took the apple, and crushed it with the palm of her fragile-looking yet strong colorless lucid hand.

"Got it?" Naminé innocently asked, smiling her smile which made all the guy's in the cafeteria heart melt. She then twirled back to the "popular" table and sat down. The whole time, Namine's eyes were boring into Kairi's.

"…That was the other thing I was just about to tell you about…" Selphie whispered, as Kairi stood up to throw out the remaining pieces of her apple. Kairi paid no attention to Selphie, as she looked miserably at her crushed up apple. She wanted that apple…

* * *

English class was a total and complete utter surprise...not to mention a miracle. It was an excellent twisted turn of events that made Kairi's whole day.

Kairi was getting into her assigned seat, ready to have the most boring time ever. The English teacher was late again, so everyone was gossiping around. Selphie had been excused from English to go to some club, so she had no one to talk to. She was drawing doodles on the front of her notebook cover when a familiar velvety voice asked,

"Mind if I sit here?

Kairi's head immediately shot up. _Was it…Could it possible be…? _

"Sora!" Kairi said, a little too loudly and happily. It was him! It wasn't just her imaginations after all! Every girl in the class shot up their heads from the popular name, and the amount of gossip suddenly rose. Kairi could even hear a girl squealing in the back. She ignored the dirty looks some girls were giving her and then whispered, "I thought school was _boring_. "

"It is." he flatly replied, taking what was actually Selphie's seat. Kairi remained quiet though, observing the young brunette like some new type of specimen.

_'Then why…?_' Kairi wondered to herself and then stopped. _'Well, at least now he's actually coming to school…'_

"Hey! Pst! What was the English homework?" Sora asked, a bit too loudly. He ruffled through his book bag, looking quite annoyed.

"Find out for yourself!" Kairi whispered back, much more softer than Sora did. She knew the meaning of being subtle.

"Damn! So mean! And all we've been through..." Sora teasingly replied, smiling his familiar famous mischievous little grin. He emphasized "all", which made it that much worse.

Kairi could feel her face redden and she could actually hear her heart thumping loudly. Her hands started to get sweaty, and she refused to look back at the cobalt eyes that were mischievously looking at her.

Yeah, it was _that_ bad.

"What...what are you talking about?" Kairi said, through gritted teeth, trying to give him a warning. Either he was slow and had no brains, or just wanted to die by the wrath of Kairi, he replied with a unsatisfying answer.

"Oh you know, when you had your hands around my waist and.. "Sora started, glancing at Kairi and few times to see her reaction.

"You say anymore and I'll.." Kairi started, but never finished. Of course, this was the cue when the blonde tramp made her way to the class. "Fashionably late", was what she called it. "Cutting like a dumb ditty" is what Kairi called it. Either way, she brought attention to the class by coming extra late.

She trotted along to her seat, the class in absolute silence. She flipped her hair a few times, before finding her seat in the back. It wasn't long before she realized that Sora was in class today.

_"Sora?!" _Naminé exclaimed in a high-pitched "cutesy" sounding way. Truthfully, it burned in Kairi's ears.

Sora turned around with a pained expression, looking back at Naminé. Kind of like she was some alien or UFO, or whatever the heck the scientists were all crazed up about.

"H…hi?" he smiled, in a questioning way. He turned back to stare at a curious looking Kairi. His face screamed out "help", and he mouthed one word to her- a word that she would call Naminé for the rest of her life.

_Stalker_.

Kairi couldn't help but burst into a fit of girly giggles, earning a few curious glances from her classmates. She didn't do anything but fall into another heap of laughter-- she couldn't help it! He totally deserved it. After all, he kept talking about how…they…she…forget it. Her face was red enough…

_'It was a motorcycle ride. If you didn't hold onto his waist, you would've feel and cracked on your head, and died. At least at the speed HE was going_" Kairi reassured herself.

Kairi had turned her attention back on Sora and Naminé. Naminé was fluttering her fake eyelashes at Sora, and looked at him in a adoring way. Sora looked at Naminé nervously before looking back at Kairi a few times back and forth for help. Every time he did, she stuck her tongue at his face and smiled.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

"It's all over the bathroom stall, the kitchen tables, the chalkboards, the bulletin board, and even on some of the windows! 'Sora likes loser girl better than Naminé, prom queen!' " Selphie gasped in astonishment or disbelieve. Whatever it was, it was pretty stupid.

"Gee, thanks Selphie." Kairi flatly replied, walking down the hallway.

"Huh?" Selphie looked confused for a minute before she replied, "Oh no no no! I didn't mean it THAT way! It's just that you are sort of not that known, and Naminé is really that known, and.."

"Selphie, you're not making any sense again." Kairi said annoyed by her friend's bluntness.

"All in all, I'm just saying that it seems like Sora liked you much better than Naminé! Either that, or he really hates Naminé. It's all over the school! Exactly what happened in english class?" Selphie finally asked, realizing that petrifying her friend for answers were annoying her to no extent.

"Selphie! How do you know.." Kairi wondered out loud. Selphie was supposed to be in English class with her, but somehow Selphie got excused.

"English class? It was in the bathroom stall, 'Naminé gets humiliated in English class!' The print couldn't have been any bigger. I can't believe I missed it! " Selphie regretted bitterly.

Kairi sighed, typical Selphie; a perfect Gossip Girl. Need news source? Call Selphie! Need information? Text Selphie! Best time to be reached at: 24/7! Then she thought about the losers who were writing useless crap on the bathroom walls. What was wrong with teenagers these days? Sure high school was boring, but stooping down low as to writing what happened in English class in _bathroom stalls_? Pathetic.

Then Kairi thought of everything that had happened, which made her grin a little. Scratch that. Her smile was the size of Utah. English class. The best 45 minutes of her life.

Naminé annoyed Sora to the point of him moving his desk all the way in the front. Naminé laughed it off, saying how he probably couldn't see the board all the way in the back.

"Sora, honey." Naminé purred, "If you need glasses, just say so. I can get you a pair of…"

Sora shook his head. "It's not my eyesight that's really bothering me Naminé, it's you."

Naminé turned a bright color of red.

"Haha, that's really funny, Sora. You mean, Kairi is bothering you. The girl with the ridiculously reddish hair's name is Kairi." Naminé twirled her hair in her pinky finger. She had a innocent grin on her face. "Right?" She looked at the around the class for support. Everyone enchanted by her charms nodded their head back and forth.

"No, I already know that. I actually like Kairi- she's fun. You are the one that's bugging me. You, Naminé." Sora stated. He then looked at Naminé's face in horror.

Did he go too far?

But before that, the teacher came and everyone was silenced. You could still hear whispers if you tried hard enough.

_"Naminé just got rejected! For Kairi!"_

_"I definitely need to tell this to Tifa! Let me text her."_

_"Kairi does sort of look better than Naminé..."_

_"Nah, Namine's much prettier."_

_"It's only because she's caked in make-up to hide her pimples and she wears brand clothes."_

_"Wait! Who is this Kairi girl? She was in our English class?"_

But Kairi wasn't eavesdropping. She was grinning the whole time. Sora had said he…

"KAIRI!" Selphie practically screamed in Kairi's ear. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Later, today I want to go home and mark this day." Kairi replied, still not able to hide her smile.

"Mark it? Oh, your calendar?" Selphie inquired, interested in her friend's private life.

"Sort of. I need to go home early, Selphie. You have GGGG Club today, right?" Kairi reminded her, trying to loose Selphie as soon as she could.

"Of course! I'm the leader after all. Gossip Girls Go GO! And the topic would definitely be about you and Sora. I can sense it from a mile away. Maybe I'll get some information out of them, since my so called 'best' friend isn't telling me."

"Ha, ha. Fair enough. See you tomorrow!" Kairi waved. Selphie waved back unhappily, before rushing to get to her club in time.

Kairi smiled, as she rushed down the hallway of the long school's halls. She just had to mark this day.

Every important day, Kairi marked it down on a little booklet on her drawer.

Today she wrote,

A Day to Remember:

_Meeting You. _

* * *

**Note****: Oh my. This chapter was far more childish than I thought it was…I wrote this in 9****th**** grade, the time where I SUCKED at everything. LOL. Well, I still suck at everything but still…I'm not THAT bad anymore…right? (Someone help me out here.) **

**Review with much love. **

**Love, simplyjennxd**

**Yeah, I changed my username. "xheartsparklex" was simply just too…much for me. **


	2. Loving You

**Note: I was procrastinating (as usual) and this chapter was supposed to take place in Valentine's Day, and supposed to be updated in Valentine's Day, but I was lazy and I think you all would get the point, haha. (I'm tempted to write LOL like I do on aim all the time, but it's rude so I won't…/) Anyways, I should really stop habla-ing and continue.**

_Iloveyouallandpleasereview._

**Updated Note (11/9/08): So yeah! I rewrote this chapter too, Selphie's more like a bitch now! But it was something I should've done before, so all is good. Lalala! You want a piece of ME? Lols. Britney's songs are so addicting! Yuck. **

**Spoiler: After an incident which will occur (I'm not exactly sure what chapter it'll be), but when it does, everything and everybody will suffer. Till the very end. So enjoy happy moments while you can…and please don't hate me for this spoiler…D:**

**Disclaimer: If I was sponge bob square-enix pants, I would make my story into a movie. That's how much I love it. So, please review! **

* * *

Chapter 2- _Loving You_

* * *

Kairi looked at her mother with a painful look.

"Oh, Kairi…" the similar red haired older woman sympathetically replied back to her daughter. "I can't do anything about school be boring…"

Kairi had a pained look on her face. "It's not even that it's _boring_, it's that it's so…routine. Same thing everyday!" Kairi sighed and further complained.

A little smile tugged at the corner of her mother's mouth. Kairi quickly noticed and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" she asked, curious as to the hidden meaning of the grin her mother had plastered on her face.

"Nothing." her mom replied back, before smiling even wider. "I mean…it's not everyday the most popular, cutest guy in the whole school hits on me…I mean, it probably happens all the time to my precious daughter but back when _I _was in school…" her mother dragged on. Kairi's face started to grow a very red hue, as she choked on her orange juice.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi quickly recovered, quickly analyzing her mother's knowing face.

"Mmm….nothing. Hurry along, my dear." she said, cleaning up Kairi's leftover toast. "Have fun today…although it'll all be very _routine_." she winked.

Oh, how Selphie was going to get it.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Selphie, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to boil her in hot water and cook her and feed her to the dogs and then make them throw her up and…" Kairi muttered under breath as she stomped through the streets toward school. Selphie must've realized she was in hot water, so she avoided walking with Kairi to school. She was alone…again. Except this time…he wasn't here…

Kairi looked miserably into the sky.

"Oh…" Kairi let out, before a cloud of breath came out of her mouth. "How I don't want to go to school…_I don't want to go to school_!" Kairi started to sing. She had a knack for singing, although she really didn't know how. Her mother was totally tone deaf, her dad couldn't sing for his life, and she never took singing lessons. It was one of the few gifts that she actually had and loved doing.

Yesterday's events ran by her head as she passed the bridge. Her falling and looking very much like a retard, getting on the motorcycle, seeing him at school, everything seemed so fake. Was the "hottest kid in school" really interested in her? Or did he just want a good play? Kairi sighed;; he was probably no better than her past relationships. Kairi never did have any luck with boys. She might've been unrealistically beautiful to some people, she looked exactly like Ms. Prom Queen Naminé minus the blonde hair and money, and she was nice. But no one wanted her. They were uninterested in that little red headed high school nerd who seriously was no fun at all.

But what if that kid Sora was different?

Kairi shook her head in confusion. "UGH! I hate this!" she screamed, rubbing her head in anger. "School stress, past problems, family problems, and now this?! I need to get the hell outta here, move to Alaska…maybe." she told herself in pity.

"Or maybe cut and have fun with me for a day?" a very familiar voice asked. Kairi's eyes immediately opened wide, as she tried to sense where that voice came from…

It wasn't….it wasn't him…was it?

Kairi turned her head frantically looking for him. She couldn't trace his presence. Kairi sighed…"I'm going crazy." she yelled out loud. "I'm talking to invisible people!"

"Or…you could just look up." he suggested, and that's when she located him on top of the bridge.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her face turning bright red now. He just overheard her whole little fit. So embarrassing…

"Well…" Sora thoughtfully recalled. "I was on my way to school…" he started, as his face started to scrunch up in an inexcusably adorable way. "When I overheard poor Kairi over here was dying of stress and singing how she didn't want to go to school- you're one heck of a singer by the way- and how she wanted an brunette spiky haired prince to steal her away for one day and wash away all her stress."

"I did not!" she laughed, her face still red. He heard her singing! She was a shy person and never sang or actually do anything in front of anyone besides talk or give out homework.

"Well, it was close enough." he laughed, as he walked down the bridge to face her directly. "Let's go!" he smiled. Her heart could've melted right then and there.

"Go where?!" she replied with a nervous laugh. "I don't go anywhere with strangers, mister!"

He puckered his lips in a pout so freaking cute, she wanted to put a paper bag on top of him so she could stop smiling like an idiot. "Aw, come on Kairi! It's just for one day. I want to bring you somewhere I always go to get away from all my stress and stuff…" he said, before taking her thin wrists.

"I…I'm not sure, I…" Kairi stuttered. Playing hooky? That was something only bad kids did, something only the "jocks" and "popularettes" did! Not a loser nerd freak like her…

"Come on!" he whined. "Just trust your wonderful prince charming!" he laughed again. Even he knew the idea of being a prince just didn't fit him at all. She didn't want to cut school, she didn't want to turn bad, she didn't want to be something she wasn't…

But…

How could she resist?

* * *

"What do you mean Sora and Kairi aren't here today?" Selphie snapped at her phone. "They're just both coincidentally late or something…she's definitely coming today! Even her mother told me she was going to be coming, and to watch out for her…and she's not someone who cuts or anything…"

"Well, Namine's pre-tty pissed about the whole thing." Yuna whispered back on the phone. Selphie heard her voice echoing, and assumed she was hiding in the bathroom, unable to contain the little gossip.

"Who died and made her queen? Like I give a damn shawt about her…what I want to know is where that Kairi Misaki is and where that damned Sora Strife is!"

"They're probably like making out in a corner or something." Yuna replied back, that being the best excuse she could come up with.

"Yeah…right. Kairi's not that type of person…" Selphie argued. Members of the GGGG seriously needed to get lives. Sure, that was hypocritical as hell since she was the lead member, but that didn't stop the club from being very annoying.

"Yeah…sure." Yuna answered back with much doubt. "But anyways, how come you weren't in school today?"

"None of your business." Selphie replied rather hotheadedly, before abruptly hanging up on her brunette haired friend.

"How come Sora's interested in freaking Kairi only?" Selphie annoying asked to no one, really. "What does SHE have that _I_ don't?"

* * *

Second time in the motorcycle, shockingly, wasn't as bad as the first time. It was a lot less scary, that was for sure. Kairi was still in worry about cutting school, but she was surely excited!

"We're almost here." Sora said, as he parked his vehicle in the middle of a forest-y area. This place looked strangely familiar, yet she was positive she had never came here in her life. "We have to walk up from here, since driving a motorcycle on top of there is pretty…dangerous."

"I thought you lived for danger, Mr. Peligro!" she laughed. He looked confused for a minute, before laughing along with her.

"Wow, now you're burning me in Spanish, huh?" he smiled.

"Of course! Shows how much education is important and how we seriously shouldn't be cutting!"

"Sure, sure mother Theresa." he teased. "Too bad she didn't have red hair, huh? You guys could've been twins or something."

"You're teasing me!" she whined, lightly pushing him.

"I am not!" he argued back, all the while his cocky smile boring into her face.

"You so are! I could tell by that goofy grin of yours!" she triumphantly told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night." he said, before he started to power walk up the landscape.

Kairi stuck out her tongue in reply, as she struggled to keep up with him. Silence…

"Hey Sora?" she asked, breaking the layer of quiet that formed.

"Yup?" he asked, turning his face toward hers. Damn those blue, blue, blue eyes!

"How come you don't like Naminé?" she asked filled with curiosity. He raised his eyebrows at this, so she continued on. "She's pretty…"

"So are you." he plainly said, continuing to go up the cliff. He didn't realize how red that made her.

"And…and every guy in their right mind likes her…" she continued.

A smile came upon his handsome features, as he cockily replied "I thought you already knew from the way I'm planting roses in the middle of the winter I'm not sane or in my right mind." She laughed, before continuing on with her list of why Naminé was much better than her.

"She's perfect and most importantly…she likes you! A lot! Maybe freakishly stalker-y…"- she paused to smile- "but yet she really is interested in you…"

"Awh, does that mean you're not interested in me?" he laughed, as he continued to go up. They were getting close- the trees started to stop covering up the whole land, and she could see the cliff. "Besides, I don't want a fling." he shrugged. "I want a loyal friend, and maybe a serious relationship not just any person who'd throw themselves to me. Someone who doesn't know who I really am and still likes me."

Who he _really_ is? What he said confused Kairi very much, yet she was glad he had no interest in Naminé at all. But she was mostly glad he wasn't a player like everyone labeled him to be.

"Besides, you know you loveeee me!" he said, breaking the awkward silence.

Yes, yes she did. Maybe not a love, but she liked him. A lot…very very much right now, actually…but he didn't need to know that. Right?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night!" she teased in a friendly laugh, as she ran up the cliffs. "Race me there?" she asked.

"You're on!"

For once in his teenage life, Sora felt like a kid again. He felt like his boundaries were endless, his regrets were burned away, and his life hopeful.

&& he loved it very much.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Naminé asked furiously through clenched teeth.

"Chill the hell out." the short raven haired girl next to her consulted. "Sora never comes to school, and Kairi's probably sick or something. You're overreacting like you always do."

"I am not overreacting! Yuffie, tell me who died and made _you_ queen. Don't you dare tell me what to do! You do that one more time and you're freaking out. Do you know how much I was humiliated yesterday? Today was the chance to clear up my name, and both of them decides not to come! What will people think? What will rumors say?!" Naminé spurted out.

"Nobody died- although I kind of wished you did- and since when were YOU the queen and the boss of me? Stop being so insecure, and give Kairi a break. What did she ever do to you anyways? You're changed Naminé. You changed every since she came to this damned school!" Yuffie finally burst out, unable to contain her anger. "You were so nice to me when we were at the hospital together, and you were so sweet to everyone in this school when you first came! Now you're just a big _bitch_!"

"You don't know anything!" Naminé screamed at her, her eyes now glowing red. The blonde quickly took her Gucci handbag, slammed the locker door shut and ran off.

Yuffie just rolled her eyes and brushed her bangs back. How did she get into this mess anyways?

* * *

"Okay…this is it." he said, slowly taking off his hands that were on top of her eyes. Kairi slowly opened her eyes, wanting to savor the gush of excitement she was feeling. She sighed deeply, fully opened her eyes and gawked at what she saw.

He brought her to a perfect position on top of a cliff where the beach that lay on the outskirts looked amazing. She had been to the beach many times before, but this was the first time it looked so majestic. Her eyes were twinkling like stars as she absorbed the beauty of the sun's rays reflecting against the beach's crystal clear water. The angle she saw the beach, the water was glittering and the sunset was like a dream. The view she saw at the moment was the view most people could only see in Hallmark cards.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, breaking the silence and the moment.

Kairi was so fully absorbed into the scenery however, so she nodded and replied back saying, "Yeah, I know. I love it too."

Sora's laughter brought her back to reality. She looked at him curiously, before comprehending what she just told him.

"Oh!" Kairi realized, blushing a red color. "I'm sorry! I meant- I uh- what were you saying?"

He shook his head. "Never mind…like the view?" he asked.

"Like it?! I love it!" she gushed. "This place is freaking amazing! It's soothing and miraculously I feel so comforted and relaxed by just looking at it! How did you find this cliff anyways? It feels like I could reach the sky from here…I could see the clear view of everything!" she exclaimed, rotating her head around to spy for familiar buildings. "I can see Destines High!"

Sora smiled, happy that she was pleased with the setting. He sat down at the cold rocky ground and stretched out his leg in the horizon.

"I stumbled into this place when my mom died." Sora told her randomly, not taking his eyes off the beach. This instantly got Kairi's attention, and she went down to sit with him. The view was even nicer sitting down.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked him, unsure if that's what he wanted.

"I was around…ten? I was still young, I guess, and I was really sad. I didn't get why she had to die, I wanted to go kill myself. My mother was the only one who truly ever loved me-- and nobody cared when she died. Even my dead, in fact, the damn bastard was happy she was dead. He was glad to get her out of the way, so he could marry some other, younger prettier girl." Sora said slowly, unsure if he wanted to tell her as well. Somehow, though, she was comfortable to talk to. He didn't feel awkward at all…

"Eventually he got remarried to that raven haired bitch and he told me to be happy for him. I told him to go die, and he slapped me across the face. Can you believe it? I was only about eleven then. He told me I was worthless, a mistake, I should've been aborted when they had the chance- they had me when they were still in High school, I was an accident- and that it's not too late to go kill myself. I decided, out of fury, why not? I mean, no body will miss me now, right? And I could go up there with my mom…"

Kairi's eyes started to blur. She could hear her heart cracking as she saw little Sora crying alone-- always alone.

"I ran. I ran and I ran. Before I knew it, I was lost. I looked around, and that's when I realized I was right here- on top of a huge cliff. I thought it was perfect. I would jump down from here…"

"But you never did." Kairi interrupted, gratefully.

"No really, Sherlock!" he laughed.

Kairi was about to retort something else back, but stopped herself. The atmosphere was a little too serious for flirting…

_Flirting_?

So that was they were doing-- flirting. That's what that word meant…something Kairi never did in her life, or really knew how to. And here was doing it with Sora without even trying! She smiled as she thought about Naminé. She must've been having a fit by now…

"I lined up my shoes…" Sora continued on, breaking her chain of thoughts. "And then that's when I saw this beach from this angle. It was glistening in delight. At first, I hated it. I thought it was repulsive. I thought the world was honestly repulsive. It was like as if it was showing off how lonely I was, how everything was still beautiful on the outside and I was the only one in pain. I had the feeling it was the right time to jump off the cliff, to end it finally. I stood up at the tip of the cliff, seriously tempted to jump off.

Kairi looked at the edge of the cliff. It was so narrow, it looked like even a small gust of wind could push one down and make them sleep eternally. She could see Sora there, standing small and alone.

"Then, the most miraculous thing happened. The wind came, and blew me away. But it didn't move me to the sea. It actually moved me backwards, to the more wider part of the cliff. I felt angry, and annoyed. I felt like I didn't even have the permission to die anymore-like I couldn't do anything anymore. Then I realized everything at once. Why I didn't die, why I had stumbled to this cliff, just everything. It was my mom telling me to stay strong, and to never give up on life."

Sora stood up and brushed the dirt out of his pants.

"I had times when I really wanted to die, but I never did. It would disappoint my mom, she was living through me. Ever since then, whenever I needed comfort, or help, I came to this cliff…"

Sora gazed out to the sky. He was great at hiding his emotions, Kairi observed, as he's face looked neutral. She could see the sadness in his eyes though- they lost their spark.

"You still miss her, don't you?" Kairi whispered in the silence. Sora didn't say anything, but replied with a slight nod.

Kairi was going to regret it the minute she said it. But she did anyways.

"Hug me." Kairi said, more like a command than a statement.

"What?" Sora asked uncertainly, unsure if he hallucinating or she gone insane.

"Hug me! I'll be your mother for five minutes…so hug me!" she smiled. Inside, she felt her stomach twitter with butterflies, but outside she was concealing it wonderfully.

Sora continued to look at her weirdly, and she rolled his eyes at him. "Come on! I told you, I'm not you Kairi right now, I'm your mom. So don't think of it awkwardly, think of it as a hug from your mom!" she smiled, as she continued to hold out her arms widely.

"Fine." Kairi said, as she realized he wasn't going to budge. She got up, brushed her skirt from all the dirt, went right up to Sora and hugged him.

Sora's eyes widened and he blushed.

_'Mother, mother, mother, mother'_ he thought. Nope, it was Kairi, no matter how much he tried to think of it as his mom.

"You know, it's okay to cry." Kairi said, still hugging him.

"It's bad enough that you're hugging me!" Sora teased.

"That's no way to speak to your mother!" Kairi teased back.

Sora smiled. It was comforting hugging Kairi, it almost even seemed like his mom was back..._almost_. Before he could resist it, a tear drop rolled down his cheek. He quickly brushed it off with a free hand, so Kairi didn't see it.

They stood there, hugging for about fifteen minutes,-which seemed like five-not saying a single word. It was way too comforting.

"Kairi?" Sora whispered, breaking the silence and the embrace.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked, feeling all warm and tingling inside.

"You asked me why I chose Naminé over you, right?"

"And…?" Kairi asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Well, now I think I know. For some uncertain reason, you make me feel comforting. When I'm with you, I feel like I could do anything, and feel good about it. Ironic right, considering we met just yesterday?" he smiled.

"Ironic, much." Kairi agreed, nodding her head smiling back.

Kairi did not know who, what, where, when, and why, but she did know one thing: she was uncontrollably, irresistibly, unconditionally in love with Sora.

* * *

When Kairi got home that day, before she tackled the numerous voice mails from Selphie (thank goodness it was on her cell phone, or else her mother would've known she cut school today- which she still felt bad about...not really...) she took the little booklet from her drawer and scribbled on it.

A Day To Remember:

_Hugging You_.

She looked at it twice, and shook her head. Something was wrong. It was more than that.

She crossed it out and wrote:

Loving You.

_Perfect._

* * *

**WHOOPIE DOO Author's Note (Again!): **

**Yeah, so everyone is probably wondering things like"Why are they hugging already…?"**

**Well, here are some things that will hopefully answer your questions…hopefully. This is a fanfic. It's OK for things not to make sense! LOL. And this story is going to probably move a little fast because there is a LOT of material to cover in this story, and if things don't speed up, I think I might have like 100 chapters. I'm dead serious. So the story is going fast to please fans who are impatient (like me) and want the story to be fast, fast, RUMBA! (What the…)**

**Everybody, I am sorry that this was a drag and too dramatic chapter, but this chapter is really important for the story…in the future. Esp. the scenery and what they say.**

**Anyways, chills everybody, I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day and enjoy your mid-winter break! (If you have one…) Thank you all who reviewed, ily guys. Well, until then! REVIEW! Please. (lol) **

**Oh yeah,**

**Only a true man cries!**


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**Note: (I talk way too much) Okay, so talking about my social life, like I like this dude that lives in PR and I live in NY and yeah, see the problems adding up? Not to mention we ever met in person, and he's sorta..younger than me and its just so sad! Because one, I promised NEVER to like a person who's younger than me, and two, he lives in PR for god's sake! What should I do? sigh. But okay, deep breaths. Writing a lot releasing a WHOLE lot of stress! Whew! Here I go.**

**Spoiler: In Shakespeare's plays, a guy role would usually be taken by a girl and a girl role would be taken by a guy! Just for comedy! Weird.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet, or Kingdom Hearts! Romeo and Juliet would have LIVED if I was the author..damn Shakespeare! **

* * *

Chapter 3- _Romeo and Juliet _

* * *

"You're overreacting." Kairi argued, as she has for the past fifteen minutes.

"I am so not." Selphie argued

"Yes you so are." Kairi looked flatly at Selphie.

"No I am so not." Selphie looked at Kairi with the same way Kairi did to Selphie.

"Wait..how do you even know that we were together yesterday!" Kairi turned back to Selphie, eyes wide with shock, amazement, and wonder.

"I know everything" Selphie grinned for a few minutes, and then frowned again. "Stop trying to change the topic! It's not going to work with me, missy!"

"Awww, you found me out!" Kairi laughed.

"So you WERE with him all day! You slept with him!"

Kairi started to cough and choke.

"Selphie, you and your wild imaginations!" Kairi shook her head in dismay.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. He's not here today, is he?"

"Yeah.." Kairi sighed. She was wishing and even crossed her fingers, hoping that Sora was going to come today. Apparently, nobody cared what she did with her fingers or about her wishes.

"Yo! You haven't even known him for a week and you're being all depressed over him being absent! Give it a break." Selphie rolled her eyes in disapprovement. "He's probably with another girl, perhaps-"

"Selphie.." Kairi growled through her clenched teeth. Why did Selphie hate Sora so much anyways? Things never ceased to amaze her.

"Okay, okay. But if he-"f

Selphie got interrupted by a high-pitched voice screaming out:

"SORA!" Namine smiled. "I thought you wouldn't come today! What happened yesterday? I missed you so much!"

"Yeah..uh..thanks." Sora nervously smiled. He then took a seat in back of Kairi. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope." Kairi turned to face him and smiled. "You came to school today!" she said brightly, looking at Selphie with a bragging face, as if to say, "Ha! With another girl my ass!"

Sora had on a face like as if he bit on something very sour.

"Yeah. I was planning on cutting.." Then Sora smiled. "But then, I remembered something very special was here."

Kairi didn't dare turning back because he would see her beet-red face.

Selphie smirked. "Special my ass, little manwhore." she whispered.

Although Kairi had many things to disagree with the manwhore part, she bursted out laughing, which made everybody in the english room face her with wondering eyes. Even Selphie and Sora were staring at each other, amused at their friend's sudden outburst. She could even hear in the distance Namine telling Yuffie that she was crazy. But, she didn't care. All of a sudden, she felt really, really good! Who needs drugs when you can get addicted to love?

The teacher then walked in, which made everybody silent. The usually strict and stern teacher was actually smiling and looking very excited about something. Not safe.

"Hellooo class!" the english teacher smiled.

Everybody was staring at her, wondering if she was speaking sarcastically or literally.

"My, my, aren't you guys tired today!" she smiled, with her face glowing. "Well, as soon as I tell you guys this, everybody will be trembling in excitement as I was when I heard the news!"

News? This started to sound dangerous. The whole english class started to give each other questioningly looks.

"We will have a play of Shakespeare's wonderful Romeo and Juliet!" the teacher excitedly told them, as if she was a child, showing off her new game system or play doll.

Apparently, nobody seemed that excited to do the play. In fact, a lot of people were groaning and moaning.

"What is all the mumbling and groaning about!" the teacher said, with her strict tone again, which made the class immediately stop. She then softened her voice again.  
"Romeo and Juliet is a wonderful, meaningful, touching, absolutely amazing play! I assure you, everybody, this is going to be fun!" She then sighed, with her eyes twinkling from excitement.

Of course, Miss Drama Queen had to ask the first question.

"So when are the auditions starting?" Namine asked looking very interested. It was actually commonly called sucking up. The teacher, obviously, being the blunt person she is, looked happy to have someone interested in the play.

The teacher nodded.

"I'm so glad you are interested Namine! However, there was a deal when I asked to perform this play. It was that I had to not choose by talent, but randomly. The school wanted to give everybody a chance to shine." the teacher shook her head. "In fact, you have to pick a character in this hat." She held up a brown hat, filled with thin, crumpled up pieces of paper.

Namine looked at the teacher like she was crazy.

"Uhm, Ms.? Can I please talk to you privately?"

"Sure Namine..After the drawing is done."

Namine shook her head.

"No, no. That's what I was going to talk to you about. You see, the most talented people in this class is me and.." she looked across the room to Sora and smiled. "Me and Sora. Doesn't everybody agree?" she smiled a sort of scary smile around the room. Everybody was nodding- except Sora and Kairi. "So it's only logic that I will play the part of Juliet and Sora would play the part of Romeo. I even know most of the lines that Juliet has already!" Namine then looked at Sora and smiled.

"I knew I should've cut today.." Kairi heard Sora mumble.

The teacher thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, Namine..I would love to have good actors and actresses, but I made a deal with the school. Besides," the teacher smiled. "What's the point of the play if everything is already settled? Besides, it would be fun and exciting at the same time to choose randomly! You never know, you just might get Juliet, Namine!"

"I better.." Namine whispered. "If you don't want a cut in your pay.."

"What?" the teacher looked at Namine with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Namine smiled. "Just thinking about the play and how exciting it would be.."

The teacher smiled.

"Everybody should have enthusiasm like Namine here has!"

The class replied with a groan.

"Okay, enough dilly dally, the class is about to end and I want everybody to have a character before it does. Everybody, choose ONE slip and no matter what you get, say, do, you are stuck with that character. NO CHANGING. No trading, either. When you get your slip, don't unfold it until everybody has a piece of paper."

The teacher then went around, holding out the hat for students to pick out their roles.

"Please Juliet, please Juliet, please Juliet.." Namine whispered, as she pressed down hard the piece of paper.

Personally, Kairi didn't care much about who she got. As long as it was a small role, with little talking and not much attention-bringing. She hated being the center of attention.

As long as Sora had a part far away from Namine, and she had a part far away from her, she really didn't care.

"Okay, class. The slips have been distributed. You may open up your slips.

"AHHH!" Namine screamed out in a ear pitching noise. "SAMPSON! BUT BUT BUT! He's a GUY! I'm a beautiful GIRL! I can't have this! And he's a servant too, I object!"

"Namine, calm down.." the teacher calmly replied to her sudden refusal of the way things turned out.

"No! I will NOT calm down! Not only is this part for a hobo, but this part is for a GUY! I will NOT calm down until you change the roles. Never!"

The teacher looked hopeless and just sighed.

"Dear, I'm sorry. But a deal is a deal. And how we got these roles, were fair. If you really have a problem, please deal it with the principal. Now, class time is really starting to run out!" the teacher said, in a very irritated voice.

"But teach-", but before the Namine could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a high pitched, shocked voice.

"ITS SORA! SORA AND KAIRI GOT THE ROLES!"

"What!" Namine looked at Kairi and Sora who looked at their roles and was shaking their heads. "Teacher! I know she cheated! Kairi so cheated!"

"I don't think so..Namine.." the teacher smugly said. She had a very wide grin on her face. "If they did..Kairi would have gotten the role of Juliet, and Sora would've gotten Romeo..however.."

Namine almost chocked on her own spit.

"You're..you're..you're telling me.." She sputtered out.

The teacher, unlike her usual self, smiled.

"Yes Namine. What I think you are thinking is correct. Everybody give a hand to Kairi, who will play the role of Romeo and Sora who will paly the role of Juliet!"

Kairi looked amused. Sora looked just plain embarrassed. Namine looked like she was about to stab someone or something.

"Teacher, I can't--"

Ringgggg!

"Okay class, everybody go to your next class!" the teacher smiled. "Since you know your role, please practice your lines. I can't wait until this play! We'll talk more about it next class! Have fun! Toodle Luu!"

* * *

"I can't believe you two are.." Selphie started and then slapped her own face. "Of all people.."

"Selphie, chill out." Kairi rolled her eyes. "It's just a play. Doesn't mean much."

"That's what they all say.." Selphie shook her head and then sighed. "And I mean, if fate was going to put you guys together, why didn't it make you Juliet and him Romeo? Just make the awkward awkwarder!"

_Fate..fate put them together.._

Kairi smiled a wide smile.

"I think it will be interesting."

Selphie snorted.

"Interesting."

"What role did you get, anyways?"

"The curtain puller-upper." Selphie sighed a sigh of relief. "I would've died if I got a big role like you and Sora..not that you mind, anyways." she teased. "O' Romeo, wherefore thou Romeo?" She clutched her hands together to make it more dramatic.

"Selphie stop." Kairi warned.

"Give up your stupid Montague name and I'll give up my stupid Capulet name and we could be in love and have sex like a buncha horny 13 year old teenag--"

"SELPHIE! First of all, their love is more than just that! It's about.."

"Kairi, they knew each other for a DAY. They married the second time they met; tell me that's not the meaning of love to you."

Kairi just ignored what Selphie said and continued.

"Second of all, I AM ROMEO and HE IS JULIET-- which is pretty--"

"ITS GAY. That's what it is!"

"YOU'RE GAY!"

"YOU'RE FACE IS GAY!"

"YOU'RE MOM IS GAY!"

Selphie and Kairi stared at each other, both bright red from yelling, looked for another minute longer and then bursted out laughing.

"Haha, we're both so gay."

"Haha, yeah we are. But you're gayer."

They laughed at each other, playfully insulting each other as they walked home.

* * *

"Ahem. So.."

Kairi was practicing how to say her lines for Romeo, as she had been for the past who-know-how-long.

"Yes, so where was I…?" Kairi wondered to herself. She found her place, where Romeo and Juliet met for the first time.

"Ahem. So.." Kairi started, before a huge THUD! sound came to..her window?

Surprised, and curious, Kairi went up towards her window to see what the noise was. Kairi gasped at what she saw.

"SORA!" Kairi said, a little bit too loudly.

"Shhhh!" Sora said.

"Let me in."

"You're crazy."

Sora grinned. He put his hands on his hips. "You know you love me and you're dying to let me in."

Kairi shook her head. "You're insane. First of all, my parents are here. Second of all, its friggen 10:30 P.M.- I'm supposed to be sleeping by now!"

"You sleep at 10:30.."

"Shut up."

"Let me in!"

"NO!" Kairi huffed.

"Let me in, before I climb up there myself."

"Why do you want to come up here anyways? Hmmm?"

Sora looked funny and embarrassed at the same time. He then took out the book Romeo and Juliet, and grinned a wide grin.

"Ahem. Because we have to...PRACTICE!"

"Sora, we could practice when it's daylight and my mom won't kill me for bringing in a friend, a GUY friend at the middle of the night when I'm not sleeping."

"But I want to practice!" Sora whined in a mockingly annoying baby voice.

"Ew. Stop sounding like that. I want you to GO HOME." Kairi whispered very loudly, although she didn't mean any part of it what-so-ever. In fact, the only thing she wanted to do was for him to stay down in her lawn for the whole night so they could talk together.

Sora was silent for a moment, and then a sudden icy, complete change of voice took over.

"I don't have a home." Sora stated.

Kairi stood there, paralyzed at not only the way he said the words he did, but what he meant by them.

"Sora.." she said, not sure what to say.

_"I'm not going to..I'm not going to..I'm not going to.."_ Kairi thought to herself.

"OKAY! Fine, Sora! You win! Happy! But only one hour and that's IT! And we better be practicing Romeo and Juliet…Wait just a minute."

Kairi took out her notebook from her drawer and hastily wrote,

A Day to Remember:

She stared at it for a moment and then thought. There was nothing that special about today. About what happened with them, at least. Oh yeah…

A Day to Remember:

_Romeo and Juliet_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I felt really bad because I not only took super long on this chapter, but I also never replied to everyone's reviews. I would love to on my e-mail address, but the fan fiction site tells me not to. Regardless of what the fan fiction site says anymore, I WILL REPLY TO ANY NEW REVIEWS STARTING FROM TODAY! Yay! So please review, and love you guys.  
**

**Also, I think this was a pretty lame chapter..like I always do, but I thought this one was seriously lame. I'm sorry, I was I sort of a rush. The ending of this chapter sounds like I made it in a rush, right? Sorry..next chapter will be better..and sadder. Sighs **


	4. The Red Car

**Note: So, I'm looking at my old chapters to refresh my memories of what was going on, and I see that there is this weird "quot;" thing sometimes in the end of my sentences! It is so annoying! Anybody know how to fix that? It's getting on my nerves, and I'm pretty sure it's getting on yours too...sigh. Okay whatever, continuing... **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I took really long on this because all through March and April, there was a birthdays, birthdays, and BIRTHDAYS! It was crazy...whew. But, at least I am writing and I PROMISE I will write sooner! Luv you all and please reply soon. **

**Spoiler: Sora and Kairi sleep together...but then it's a different kind of sleep next time. **

**Disclaimer: I wish people in real life would look like game characters that SQUARE-ENIX made. Sigh...**

* * *

Chapter 4- _The Red Car_

* * *

Kairi woke up with a startled start. Her voice was groggily and she just sounded plain horrible. Her head was throbbing; which meant she was coming down with a cold- great. She got off of her bed, to see yet another surprise.

"SORA!!" she screamed out loud; which wasn't that loud due to her hoarse voice. She just realized everything that happened that day- Sora begging to come to her house, him climbing up the fire escape ladder of her house, them practicing playing the role of Romeo and Juliet and then...the rest was blurry.

She slapped her face with her hand.

"Ugh...I am such an idiot, I swear I am..."

"Honey!! Come down to eat breakfast!! Hurry and come down! Selphie is already here!" her mom screamed out.

Kairi widened her eyes in panic. Her mom! She forgot all about her parents! How was she going to get out of THIS one?

Force, of course.

"SORA!" Kairi hissed. "Get up now!! I swear, you are such an idiot! Sora, wake up!" Kairi started to slap Sora, and when he still didn't wake up, she started to repeatedly kick him.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora!" Kairi started to yell.

"Honey? Is something wrong?" she heard her mom say from upstairs.

"Nope, everything is all right!" Kairi yelled back. "Couldn't get any better!"

"Well, it sounded like you were talking to yourself...not to mention you sounded like you were kicking something."

"Everything is fine!" Kairi practically screamed. Sora woke up then, with dull eyes.

"Are you OK? You sound like a frog gone wild." Sora smiled.

"No, I am NOT okay! You promised to stay here for one hour, not to freaking sleep here!" Kairi yelled out of frustration.

"Wait...I'm at your house right now...?" Sora looked at her with his wide, crystal blue eyes which Kairi had to force herself to stop staring at.

"Yes! Now look at the mess you got us into! If anyone asks, you are a burglar or something! I don't know--" Kairi got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Honey...?" her mom asked through the closed door. "I think you need to have your temperature taken, your voice doesn't sound too good..."

"More like a frog that choked on a wad of gum..." Sora teased, with a wide smile.

Kairi glared at him with her fierce, icy blue eyes. "Shut up..." she hissed.

"Is somebody there...? I hear someone..." her mom said with a panicked voice through the door.

"Nope! Who else would be here..." Kairi said with a nervous laugh. "I'm seriously fine, mom. Don't need to come into my room and check on my temperature, I'M FINE!"

"You don't sound too fine...open the door, let me just check your temperature and I'll leave."

"NO!" Kairi said in a panicked voice. "I said I'm fine! Besides, I'm dressing right now, it's embarrassing! Leave! I'll come down in a second!"

"Look, Kairi. I'm all into privacy, but as a mother, I have to make sure my child is fine. Now open the door before I open it myself."

"Wait!!" Kairi said, before opening the closet door and shoving Sora inside.

"Ow..." Sora whined, but Kairi shut him up with a menacing glare.

"Okay, mom. I'm done." Kairi opened the door for her mom.

"Kairi!" her mom yelled.

Kairi was sweating...did she notice...?

"What...what is it?" Kairi stuttered.

"You made me stand in front of the door for a good fifteen minutes and you aren't even dressed!"

Kairi was blushing; she just realized Sora saw her in her pajamas- the one with the pink lace.

"Kairi, is something wrong? You look really red today."

"Nope, nothing. I'm just p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o-- perfecto!" Kairi said in frustration, and annoyance.

"Okay, but if you feel worse coming downstairs, you are staying home." Kairi's mom said sternly.

"Yes, yes. Now please go." Kairi said, pushing her mom outwards.

"But I didn't even take your temperature yet!" her mom cried in protest.

"Yes, yes. Good-bye." Kairi said, before pushing her mom out of her room and locking the door.

"Whew." she sighed. She then turned to the closet door, with the most frightening face on.

"SORA!!" she hissed, as she opened the closet to see him have a wide, goofy grin. "It is seriously not funny! My mom would've have killed me, and had YOU arrested if she found out! And you promised freaking one hour! 10 hours is NOT one hour! 10 hours is NOT 60 minutes! 10 hours is NOT--"

"Kairi...I'm pretty good at math..."

"THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE--"

"Kairi!! IS SOMETHING WRONG?!" her mom yelled out from downstairs.

"Nope!! Nothing!!"

"Okay, hurry up and get dressed and come down!!"

"Stay here until the coast is FREAKING clear!!"

"Ok, ok! Take a chill pill, pleez!" Sora said "coolly".

Kairi shut the closet door again, put on a white shirt and black jeans and went down.

"There you are!" Kairi's mom said in annoyance. "You had poor Selphie waiting outside...hurry up and eat and get out!"

"I will, I will." Kairi said, as she rolled her eyes and took a piece of buttered toast.

"And I'm coming late today, don't forget." Kairi's mom reminded her.

"Yes, yes."

"See you later, hon." her mom said, before getting out the door.

"I thought she'd never leave..." Kairi whispered to herself.

"KAIRI!!" Selphie yelled, and then rolled her eyes. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER OUT HERE!!"

"THEN COME IN HERE!!" Kairi yelled back, totally forgetting about her current situation.

"I like it out here."

"Then freeze your ass off, for all I care." Kairi said, still munching on her toast.

"Ugh..." Selphie groaned, and then went in the door. "What happened to your voice? Sounds horrible."

"Ugh...we were--"

Kairi dropped her buttered toast and widened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot..." Kairi whispered, in shock. "Selphie, get out! You're going to have to walk home by yourself today!!" Kairi said, before pushing Selphie out the door and slamming it shut.

"Whew..." Kairi said, before collapsing down to the floor. "That was close..." She then ran upstairs to her room, opened the closet door to find...no one.

"What...the...hell..." Kairi said, still shocked. Just then, her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, a little irritated.

"Yeah, hurry up and come outside." an annoying, oh-too-familiar voice commanded.

"How the hell did you..." Kairi started.

"Get outside? The same way I came inside, you dumbass. And you were supposed to be the smart one!" Kairi could see his grin a mile away...

"No, no! You dickhead! I mean how did you get my phone number!?" Kairi said in confusion. Then she grinned. "Ssstttaalllkkkerrr" she hissed.

"I'm not a stalker! Considering your phone was on your desk, and I was on your desk the whole time yesterday night..."

_Yesterday night._

"Excuses, excuses." Kairi said shaking her head, though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Oh, shut up! You coming down, or not?" Sora said, a little irritated.

Kairi smiled a little victory smile. She could tell a mile away he was blushing.

"Coming."

* * *

"What...the...heck..."

And that wasn't only Selphie's expression, but also everyone else's expression when they saw Kairi, riding on Sora's motorcycle. A second time. Except this time, they were actually laughing while they were talking.

...and what was up with Kairi's face, anyways? It seemed like she was actually enjoying all this attention.

The first thing Kairi saw after she took off her helmet was an face.

An really super duper, 100 authentic, absolutely flaming face.

"What...the...hell..."Selphie started, before grabbing Kairi's hand and leaving.

"Woah..." Sora said in shock. "Someone's pretty pissed right now..."

* * *

"AND it's not even because you were riding on the motorcycle, happy, being the center of attention! I understand that! But the fact that you ditched ME to go with HIM?! Kairi! Whatever happened to chicks before DICKS?! Hmmm? Whatever happened to..."

"Selphie!!" Kairi said in pain. "I told you, and I'll tell it to you AGAIN. It's not like I had a choice!"

They were in the cafeteria, Selphie yelling at Kairi about the morning.

"Yea right."

"I mean it!! I promise!!"

"You liar."

"I even swear. And you know how religious I am."

"Really?"

"SELPHIE!"

"Ok, ok! Fine. Then tell me why you didn't have a choice."

"That...I can't do."

"See? You li-ah!"

"Selphie?! What ever happened to TRUST?!"

"What ever happened to--"

"It was my fault, really." Sora cut in, as he slid into a seat next to Kairi.

"Nobody invited you to sit here." Selphie said, with a menacing glare. "And where did you come from, anyways?"

"Well, Namine invited me to sit at her table, but it kinda got intimidating, so I came here." Sora said, glancing at Namine's table nervously with the corner of his eye.

"Oh, so now you're implying that Namine is so precious, so you can't sit next to her but we're losers so it's ok?"

"Intimidating means..." Kairi said in annoyance, before getting shut up by Selphie.

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Selphie practically screamed.

Ringgg.

"Oh look? Whaddaya know? The bell! Time to go! Bye Selphie! Since me and Kairi have english class together, we'll just be on our way..."

"I have english with you guys too." Selphie said, looking like she was about to kill someone.

"Oh right!" Sora laughed. "I totally forgot...ha...ha...ha..."

"Not funny."

And...that was that.

* * *

Kairi was walking home alone that day, considering Sora had go "hurry and go somewhere" and Selphie was at the GGGG club. She was re-thinking about everything that happened that day. In english class, everything surprisingly went well-- even Namine. Namine actually smiled while saying the parts of Sampson...it was all too suspicious. Then again, no news is good news, right?

Kairi turned the corner, and kept walking down. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was being watched. Maybe she was just a little paranoid...but she just couldn't help but feel it. She turned around multiple times, but there was no one in sight, just a flashy red car. It gleamed in the sunlight and it was obvious it was a brand new sports car.

It was cold and it started to rain, so Kairi started to speed-walk home.

"Damn weather..." she mumbled. She had a habit of talking to herself when she was scared, or feeling lonely. "I can't see anything! Instead of the rain, how about the snow? It hasn't snowed in FOREVER!"

Kairi always took a shortcut home, across the bridge, which let directly to a street. Her mom told her to never go that way, but it was a lot faster, and it saved her 15 minutes.

She looked both ways, before crossing when...

BEEP BEEP BEEEEPPPP !

Startled, she turned around and out of nowhere, came red car coming towards her, flashing it's headlights directly at her face. Stunned, she just stood there, stared but unable to move. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and before she knew it, she was thrown 50 feet off the ground flying towards a tree trunk where she bashed her head.

Everything around her turned black. She could hear voices screaming, but soon the voices too, where fading and she fainted, waiting to be eternally sleeping.

She didn't know what exactly happened, why, who, or when. What she did remember was it was a red car; with a pair of dice on the rearview window.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, I was going to actually put the scene of what happened in English class, when I realized that: **

**a) It would take me another, what 50 years? **

**b) I had no idea how to put it... **

**I'm sorry for taking so long, I had a HUGE writers block...not to mention that I really have to get working on my other fanfic, which I didn't update in like a million years (seriously). **

**And if you're curious, NO this is not the incident where everything goes DOWNHILL...and another thing. Roxas and Olette don't come out until a LONG time- after the incident. And they won't come...like you expect them to...that's all I'll say since I don't want to spoil anything else. **

**Oh yea (I'm sorry I'm saying so much, it's because I haven't wrote in AGES!) I watched Prom Night yesterday...oh my goshes. It was freaky! It wasn't too bad, I think you should watch it if you're bored and have nothing else to do (like me!). Now I'm going to go watch Mama Baby, so CHILLZ! **

**Please review!! **

**Hugs everyone virtually **

**Btw. I'm not emo anymore, never was. HA!...It's ironic how when my characters were happy, I was depressed and when I'm happy, my characters are depressed (well, going to be, obviously).**


	5. Winter Kisses

**Note: Winter kisses? **

**Warning: Nope...this chapter is pretty pure. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Square Enix...is this even necessary?**

* * *

Chapter 5 (Official!)- _Winter Kisses_

* * *

Kairi woke up with a bandage on her head, an IV needle stuck to her wrist (which was aching, by the way), a bunch of flowers, and a boy sleeping on a chair besides her. From the bags under his eyes, and his messier-than-usual hair, he was here for a while.

"Sora...?" she softly whispered.

He was deep asleep; and if she knew how long he spent sitting next to her and talking to her while she was unconscious, she would know why.

She thought about what happened; everything was unclear. She remembered getting hit by a car; a red car with a pair of dice hanging from the rearview mirror- she could never forget those dice, even if she wanted to. Then she was flying...and the rest was a big blur. The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt, so she stopped.  
Sora's head was on top of her bed, near her legs which made it a very uncomfortable position for Kairi to move. Her attention diverted to the cards and flowers on the table next to her. Despite the boy on her legs, she reached over to read the brightly colored cards. It took her less than a minute to read each of them. They all contained the same message:

_"I hope you're okay!" _

_"I hope you get soon better!" _

_"I hope you revive soon!" _

It all started with "I hope"...except one.

It was a fancy pink envelope, and it stood out like a swan in the middle of a group of ducks. She turned the envelope to the back and just stared at the "From:" part. Was she seeing correctly? She rubbed her eyes, but it was still the same: Namine. Kairi tore open the envelope, ready to find a bomb or poison. Amazingly enough, there was just a letter written on fancy stationary. It was pretty long, and continued to the back and a separate page. Somehow...the letter seemed to give off a bad aura.

To: Kairi  
From: Namine

_Hey Kairi! Are you okay? I hope you are! Who was that jerk who hit you with a car anyways?? They should get sued! Well, too bad...you can't be Romeo anymore, considering you being in the condition that you are in, right? Don't worry! I took the part instead for you! It's OK, you can thank me later, when you're all better. Maybe you'll be good enough to see **me and Sora** up on stage when we perform. But I mean, who knows? I also heard that people who drop out of this English play is going to get an automatic fail in their grades? Don't worry about that either. Me being the nice, loving, and caring friend I was, asked the teacher about it. She said that you have a exception, being hit by the car...so you get to write an essay instead! 2000 words on the difference between your feelings about READING Romeo and Juliet, and SEEING the actual play! Have fun. You're probably wondering what happens if you aren't in the condition to go to the play by then, right? Well, don't worry! I don't want you to miss it FOR THE WORLD! I asked my butler to record everything...in the highest quality available too! So see, don't have to worry about anything! Did I mention that there was a kissing part in Romeo and Juliet? I actually asked the teacher that the kissing would be better and emphasized if we French kissed! She said, "Whatever you want. Namine. Whatever you want!" She kind of sounded annoyed, but...who cares?! You probably already know that though...from that big mouthed stupid weird hair-done poop colored hair having friend of yours...but I mean, what is a motorcycle ride compared to kissing, right? Oh, there goes my big mouth again. Anyways, have fun with the old coots in the freaky white outfits. I promise, I'll make the play everything you would've made it…and MORE._

_Love_, Namine.

After reading the letter, Kairi just stared and stared at it. She thought maybe if she stared long and hard enough, it would burn through...no such luck. She should've guessed. Everything Namine said or does was "meant" for a "nice purpose". It was always to prove that Namine had it all, and Kairi had...well...uh..._nothing_. It was a matter of days before Sora would eventually leave Kairi for Namine...it happened oh-so-many times before with various guys. Kairi always ended up with either a heartbreak or a feeling of a missing piece in herself. Eventually Namine would be bored of the guy, and dump him. He would then return to Kairi, who probably hated his guts by then, disgusted that she was always plan B. That was probably why Selphie was so protective over Sora being close with Kairi...she knew he wouldn't last...especially a guy like Sora. Kairi had to wonder, though. Maybe Sora was different...considering he DID think of her as a stalker. Then again, she thought about the...kiss...and she knew he would fall for her after that. Then again...

As Kairi's brain was making different arguments with reasons why Sora will or will not eventually fall in love with Namine, Sora was rising up. He barely lifted his head, barely opened his eyes, and looked up at Kairi, whose eyes were deep blue in thought, and then dropped his head down again from weariness, not comprehending that Kairi finally woke up after two weeks in coma.

After a minute, Sora started to dissolve what he just saw, and looked up at Kairi again. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he then yelled out,

"Kairi!"

Kairi, being deep in thought, finally realized that he woke up and almost jumped up as he yelled out her name.

Before she could say, look, do, or feel anything, she felt herself in a warm embrace.

"Kairi! You scared me- no, us- half to death! The doctor said...they said you were going to die! That you had no chance of living...Kairi, you better not scare me again like this!"

_Scare me again_

_The microscopic devil that comes every once in a while in everyone's brains decided to visit Kairi that day. _

_Scare me again_

She tried to shake it off; it was too mean...

_Scare me again_

But then again, Selphie DID want Kairi to prove Sora actually liked her a lot...

_Scare me again_

"_OK! Just shut up! I'll do it..."_ Kairi thought. She was still in the warm embrace, and wanted it to last forever. As hard as it was, she still thrust Sora off of her shoulders.

"Who...who are you?" Kairi said, as she looked into Sora's clear blue eyes that she was so fond of. From the show that she was playing, someone would've really thought that she had no idea who he was. Her eyes were clear and honest. But it was also curious looking too, and being the actor Kairi was, everyone there would've been fooled by her. She was putting on quite a show.

Sora looked at Kairi with a weird stare and started whispering,

"No...no...no..."

Kairi wanted to laugh, she was such a bad person. And she knew it was never safe to toy around like that, but hey, you would've done that too, wouldn't you? This was also a perfect opportunity to know how Sora felt about her...how he really felt about her.

"Are...are you okay?"

"Kairi, do you really don't remember me...?" Sora asked, with a voice that was kind of begging her to say no, even if it was untrue.

"Am...am I supposed to remember you?"

"Kairi, it's me, Sora. You don't remember me?"

"Sora...it sounds vaguely familiar...Sora..."

"Kai, you're scaring me."

Kai? Since when was she "Kai"?

"I...I really do not know you." Kairi said, wondering if she should stop her act or not. Sora seemed to get really depressed.

"Kairi."

"Y...yes?"

"I'm...I'm not sure what you're going to think about me after this...but it might trigger something."

"Huh?"

"It did in Snow White."

"What!?"

And before Kairi could say anything more, Sora's lips were touching hers and she was in _lala_ land. Literally. Her heart was thumping 3X normal rate, and she was afraid Sora might stop, thinking that something was wrong with her heart. Sora's hands were on Kairi's hair, his eyes were closed (hers was still open from the sudden shock of it all, but eventually closed), and his cheeks were bright red. Then again, hers was probably Gwen Stefani's lipstick color red. When Sora realized that she wasn't going to push him back again, he started to French kiss her(which she found shockingly easy to do) and his hands went down to her body- from her cheeks to her neck to--

"KA--" Kairi could hear the door slamming shut, and then a sudden halt in the visiting girl's voice.

Oh no...oh no no no...not the oh-too-familiar annoying "_GGGG_" voice...

Kairi pushed Sora off her face- so hard that he actually fell face-down to the ground. Kairi was crossing her fingers and praying that she didn't see anything...

As if.

"Oh my gosh...OH MY GOSH!" Selphie practically screamed.

"Selphie! I swear, it is so not what you think it is!!" Kairi practically sputtered out. Her voice was pretty loud for someone who just got into a car accident that big and was in coma for 2 weeks.

"Kairi, you can't get out of this one! The first thing I see when you're FINALLY awake is you making out with brunette bastard over here! I can't believe this! In fact...I might even ask the doctors if there's a video cam..."

"SELPHIE!" both Sora and Kairi screamed in unison.

"Just kidding! Sheesh!...maybe..."

"Yeah, well thanks for coming so early to see me." Kairi stuck out her tongue.

"It's called I have something called SCHOOL. I'm not a obsessed freak like Sora who--"

"You know what Selphie? Shut up!" Sora said, finally reviving from the shock.

Selphie then had a really big goofy smile on her face.

"Hey Kairi? You want to know what BB over here did when he found out what happened to you and what kind of condition you were in??"

"What?"

"He...he..."

"WAIT!!" Sora practically cried in protest. "First of all Selphie, I didn't do ANYTHING! Second of all, if even I DID do something kind of somewhat embarrassing, YOU promised NOT to tell! And thirdly, KAIRI!"

"HUH?!" Kairi said, startled that he said her name so loudly.

"YOU SAID YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME...WHAT.THE.HELL?!"

"WAIT. Kairi...you said you forgot about Sora? What's all THIS about?!"

"I...I...I'm really tired guys! Whoo! WHAT A DAY. Well, anyways, you guys should be thankful that I'm alive and I didn't forget you Sora! SOOOOO I'm excuse. Love you all. Good bye."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. You guys are." She then pointed at the doctor, who was patiently waiting to examine Kairi for the past 30 minutes. He realized that she was awake after Selphie's huge scream (it was heard down halls). Kairi was thanking God the doctor didn't see them kiss. He was patiently waiting for everyone to leave, so he could examine her. Kairi actually only noticed him when she was looking around for an excuse to leave out of her friends' deadly clutches.

"YOU CALL ME!" Selphie screamed out, as she walked to the door.

Sora didn't say anything, he was just...red. He was thinking about the things he said...he must've seemed pretty desperate...and the kiss? He wanted to kill himself. It was a wonderful kiss; just not such a wonderful time.

As they left, she could hear Sora say, "I can't believe she lied to me like that..."

"I bet you a hundred bucks she wanted the French kiss."

"She didn't even know it was coming."

"Oh she knew...she knew alright!" Selphie started laughing, and Sora soon joined her.

Since when were they such good friends?

* * *

That night, her parent came and lectured her, but also cried a little and told her how much they were worried about her. She cried with them, and after a while they left her alone to rest. Her parents also gave her the notebook under her drawer, understanding how bored she was and how she could write in it. She knew she had nothing to be embarrassed about because her parents were all about privacy.

"Oh yeah, mom?" Kairi asked, depending on whether or not she should ask her mom this or not. Her dad was already outside, getting the car ready to go back home. Kairi, the doctor told her, still had three or four months to stay in the hospital, maybe two months depending on the progress she was making. Sora was gone, but only because Kairi forced him to leave. He made a point that he didn't have a "home" and the hospital was perfectly fine for him. Then she argued that it was impossible for something who had no "home" to have a motorcycle, clean clothes, or money to dye and gel their hair everyday. Sora couldn't say much after that, and even if he did Kairi would have something to say back- considering Kairi wanted to be lawyer when she grew up and she was just a great debater. Either that, or a singer, which her parents highly opposed to.

"Hmm?" her mom asked, wondering what her daughter had to say.

"You know...uh...the kind of really spiky kinda gangstery kid that--"

"Sora?"

"Uh...yea. Sora. What...uhm...happened?"

"With Sora or with you?" her mom asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"I-I don't know! Selphie and Sora were talking and something about not telling because of something that made Sora get embarrassed and then Selphie tries to tell me but Sora blocks her and then Selphie was laughing hysterically because it had something to do with me but then I couldn't get the information out but then I also heard that you and dad were there too, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was!" Kairi said, not taking a single breath and gasping for some air.

"Calm down Kairi! I didn't get a word of what you were saying! Sheesh!"

"The basic point is...did Sora do anything embarrassing when I...the accident happened?"

Her mom then smiled.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Sora's a really sweet boy. That's all."

And as her mom went out the door, Kairi couldn't help but throw a pillow at her mom's face.

"Hey!"

"You totally deserved it!"

Kairi smiled. When her mom left, it was pretty quiet and lonely. She couldn't do anything but sleep- every part of her was hurting. She took out her notebook and started to write. She wrote really little because she really was tired and her eyes were feeling pretty heavy. In messy handwriting, she scribbled

_Accidents & Winter Kisses_

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like I'm writing too long notes! I'm going to shorten it and shut up! I hope you guys liked this chapter because this chapter went out smoothly for me. I think I'm writing the story too fast...alls wells! Considering there's a bunch more things coming up, and I'm kind of making every go pretty fast. I'll slow down on my other fanfic. Thank you all and please review!  
**

**I love A-dizzle, Arix-Kairi, Crystal Nami, RockCityRoadStar, RikuxTifa, xxxGothic Angelxxx, Midnight Hikari, xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox, and zestychicken2. **

**They're cool. smiles**

* * *


	6. Sooner or Later

* * *

**Note**: **Everyone hates my Namine...why? I mean, yeah she's mean, but I LOVE my Namine!! She's so out of character! Like, the real Namine is SO typically blonde hair blue eyes innocent angel. I hate it so much! It drives me nuts. Namine is just so...typical in the real game! It kills me. My Namine is outgoing and interesting! She thickens the plot and she makes everything...fun. I love my own Namine! A lot of you guys probably hate her but like, the real Namine is so...fake that it's pretty annoying. At least this Namine isn't two-faced or makes believe they're so innocent after screwing around people's memories. She speaks and does what she wants to do. She's amazing. My Namine is AMAZING! So, you guys may not like my Namine, but I love my Namine. I think she's uberly cool**

**Oh yeah, Roxas wasn't meant to come out so soon in the story, but I decided, what the heck. Yay for Roxas! Boo for…the things that happen to him(which is something that happened a long time ago, but he doesn't share until a lot later)!**

**Warning: This chapter will be the start of a lot of drama in the next chapter! Guess who starts it? **

**Disclaimer: "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 is not mine, even though sometimes I do pretend I am the girl they are singing about. smiles It's also my favorite song. I love this song so so much, I can't get enough of it.**

**"It's Not Over" by Daughtry isn't mine either!**

**Kingdom Hearts isn't mine either, although it is my favorite game(next to The World Ends With You). I can't get enough of it either! (smiles wider?)**

* * *

Chapter 6- _Sooner or Later_

* * *

As the day of the play got closer and closer, Kairi seemed to heal faster and faster. She hated it. The last thing she ever wanted to watch was Sora and Namine up on stage sucking faces with each other. That, and she liked all the attention. She never had so much people crowd around her and care for her. It was like she was popular…for once in her life. But no matter how much she didn't want to heal, her body had a separate mind of its own.

_"I don't mind spending everyday…out on your corner in the pouring rain…"_ Kairi softly sang along with the radio. It was noon and Sora and Selphie were both at school. Once again, Sora tried to debate that he didn't have to go to school because he would've never went to school if it wasn't for her, but lost miserably. She and Selphie told him he better go because if he didn't go any more than he already didn't, he would automatically fail from too much absences. If that happens, he would not even be able to be in the same grade as her next year. He argued that he could find a way out of it, but a frown from both Kairi and Selphie resulted in a sulking Sora going to school.

Kairi was so lonely she even regret it a little that she made Sora go to school. Sure, she was all about the education and stuff, but she was really missing having someone to talk to.

"Look for the girl with the broken smile…ask her if she wants to stay a while…" Kairi kept singing. "She Will be Loved", by Maroon 5. Her favorite song in the world. Whenever she heard or sung that song, she made believe that she was the girl who was so loved by one guy. Although she didn't love him back, it was still nice to know she was loved.

"You sing beautifully." A voice said out of nowhere, which made her blush and shut up immediately. She turned side to side to see who said that. Someone was listening to her? She was so embarrassed. The only person she could sing fine without feeling embarrassed was her parents and Selphie.

"Uh…thank you." She whispered.

"Yeah…that's my favorite song. Reminds me so much of me and her…" the voice quietly said. His voice was deep, but soothing and nice. He had a calm nice voice, and she couldn't help but think of Sora when he spoke. Their voices were very similar, except Sora's was a little rough around the edges while this mystery-person was gentle all-around.

"It's my favorite song too!" Kairi couldn't help but blurt out.

"Really?" he calmly asked.

"Yeah! I always try to imagine that I'm the girl in the song!" Kairi spoke, without even thinking. Wow, she must've been that bored to talk to a complete stranger. Then she started to think about what he said. "Wait…the song reminds you of yourself and another girl? Then that means…"

The room got quiet for a while, and Kairi couldn't help but feel awkward. She should've never opened her big stupid mouth.

He broke the silence.

"Yeah. It reminds me of her and me…You know you woke me up?" he said, and if she saw his face she would've seen he had a slight smile on his face; something he hadn't had for a long time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kairi said, making her cheeks turn darker.

"No, it's okay. I thought I was in heaven though. Sure wish I was." he sighed, and then turned his face.

"Then again, nobody who commits suicide and dies goes to heaven."

_This guy was in the hospital because he attempted to suicide._

"Why…?" Kairi whispered, trying hard not to cry. She hated that she was such a wuss and would cry over a little thing…then again, someone who told her that she had a beautiful voice wouldn't have been there if he had succeeded in what he wanted to do.

"Why what? Oh, why I wanted to commit suicide?"

Kairi nodded her head, but he obviously wasn't able to see it since there was a curtain separating them.

"I had my reasons." he replied to the silence.

Who was this guy anyways? Why was he here? Where exactly was he?

"Oh yeah, you're probably surprised that I'm here." he said, reading her exact mind.

"Well…yeah, kinda." she admitted.

"They put me here yesterday at night. Too bad it wasn't too late. I should've done poison. Faster and easier."

Woah. Talk about getting comfortable. It went from talking about favorite song to…his personal life. Well, why he was here anyways.

Kairi had no idea what to do with someone who wanted nothing more but to be dead, so she sang.

"_It's not over…try to do it right this time around. It's not over…but a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me but you're the only one; it's not over…"_ she sang, very softly.

Strangely, however, when she sang to him, she was completely comfortable. Maybe it was because she didn't have to see his face and he couldn't see hers and she could easily pretend that he wasn't even there.

"You're voice is amazing. Are you a singer?" he asked.

"No…I guess I want to be, although my parents both want me to be a lawyer."

"You're a great debater, huh?" he asked.

"Nah…I guess…maybe a little." she then laughed. "But I totally kick ass when it comes to my boyfri--" she widened her eyes.

Was she just about to say boyfriend? She blushed even more and mentally kicked herself in the head.

"Haha. So does this horrible debating boyfriend of yours know your amazing singing talent?"

Darn it, he heard.

"I…guess. When just started seeing each other, he said I was one heck of a singer." It was amazing how  
she remembered that.

This time, she mentally punched herself in the head, which would hurt like hell if she actually did it. She wasn't supposed to play along! She was supposed to say with a nonchalant voice, "No. I do not have a boyfriend. I meant to say my friend that was a guy."

He laughed, which sounded so much like Sora, she actually thought Sora was at the door, hearing everything.

"He's absolutely right. Anyways, we were talking so much I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Roxas."

* * *

"Woah. Wait…WHAT?!" Sora said so loud, causing the few people who were left behind the school, just roaming around doing nothing in particular at all, to look in his direction.

"Sora honey, I thought you already knew this!" Namine said, pouting her face.

"No! And heck no I'm not doing it!" Sora said, trying to walk past her.

"Then you fail!" Namine said with a smile. She planned out everything she was going to say, since it was pretty obvious what his reaction was going to be. "Besides, I thought you already knew about this. Didn't your precious little Kairi tell you about it? Because, I can guarantee, she definitely knew about it."

Sora stopped dead in his tracks. Kairi knew about this whole kissing and change-of-role nonsense?

"No, there's not way she could've known." Sora said, shaking his head and not believing a second of what Namine was saying.

"You want to bet?" Namine said, taking out her flashy red cellphone. "If I win though, you have to be part of the play and have no complaints to the teacher about kissing.", she made him promise.

* * *

Roxas? Take four letters of his name, rearrange them, and viola! There comes a SORA!

"My name is Kairi."

"Kairi…that's a really pretty name. Means ocean or something like that, right?"

"Yeah…and my boy--" She thankfully stopped herself in time. "My friend's name is Sora, which means sky. You remind me so much of him!" She couldn't help but say.

"Haha, thanks? Your voice reminds me of someone really special to me too…Is 'Sora' the lucky one who's your boyfriend?" he asked, filled with curiosity. The way he said "Sora" seemed like he knew Sora...it was weird. But Kairi gave that no thought, and was instead thinking of what to reply to Roxas.

"Uhm…" she had no idea how to answer that…so she didn't. "Hey! I'm kind of curious how you look like. Do you mind if I pull the curtain out?" She asked, hoping that he would fall for the sudden change of topic.

"Sure! I was kind of curious too, but I didn't say anything because I thought it might be rude."

"Wait…was I being rude?" Kairi said, thankful that he fell or it, but embarrassed that she might've been a little rude.

"Nope, not at all!" Roxas reassured her.

"Okay…" She said, and she stood up from her bed, ready to look at the Roxas. She was imagining he would have dark hair, and nice black serious eyes. Someone who seemed depressed and lonely…

She was starting to walk over, but with the IV attached to her hand, it was pretty difficult. Then, her stupid phone rang.

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked, as she went to get her phone.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm not in a rush or anything", he said with a nervous laugh.

Without even looking to see who the caller was or any thought but wanting to see Roxas' face so much, she hastily picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Kairi!" a voice so cheerful and high-pitched but deadly all the same replied back.

"Namine?!" Kairi said, with a pretty shocked voice. Why the heck was she calling now?

"You know…I uh…asked the teacher about the play." Namine said, making up a lie every part of the way.  
Kairi rolled her eyes. Of course. This was Namine's time to shine- to talk about how she and Sora blah, blah, blah. What SHE didn't know was that Kairi got the kiss first, which as this she stuck out her tongue at her phone.

"Blah…blah…blah and you get to sing blah…blah…"

Wait…sing?

"Wait…Namine." it was ridiculously awkward saying her name directly to her face. "Repeat that over."

Namine sighed and with a irritated voice said, "Okay, but this is the last time I'm saying it. Since I felt so bad that ME AND SORA ARE DOING THE PLAY TOGETHER (she emphasized every word) and you were stuck writing a boring essay, I asked her if you could sing for our play instead. You know, since you have a nice voice and it'll be nicer than some recorded stuff."

"Uh…Sure?" No, she was not sure. She was not sure at all. She wasn't sure if she could handle singing some corny love song as a theme song for when Namine and Sora and exchanging cheesy quotes to each other.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Namine said, happily, as she just shut off the phone.

All that was running through Kairi's mind was what Namine was planning on doing now.

* * *

"See? I told you she knew." Namine said, triumphantly. "Now I have to do all the extra trouble of asking the teacher to let her sing for our play! You should've just believed me, baby. Well, at least you have to kiss me whether you like.it.or.not." she smiled.

Sora said nothing but left with his eyes hazy and full of thought.

"Stop playing hard to get!" Namine whispered loudly to herself, as she stomped her feet. "You're going to be mine sooner or later!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter is going to have a lot of drama! Yay for drama! Yes, I know. Kairi didn't see Roxas' face yet...about that...I'm thinking about whether I should make Kairi see Roxas' face or not. I kind of want her to, but I kind of don't want her to either. It's because...well, when they meet again way later on, I want her to be surprised! (Oh gosh, me and my big mouth spoiling a huge chunk of the story). Well...what do you guys think? **

**Kairi didn't write in her pink notebook for once! Shocked expression No guys, I didn't forget about the whole notebook "What special has happened today!" thing, I just didn't know where to fit it, so I didn't put it. . **

**I thought it chapter made everything slow down...I feel like a loser. First I'm paranoid that everything's going too fast, and now I'm paranoid that everything's going too slow. Sigh...what a loser I am! **

**Anyways, I finally got off my writers block and wrote this...pretty fast, didn't I? I'd say I'm pretty proud of myself! Oh yeah, I decided to use "Winter Kisses" instead of "Digesting"! Thank everyone who helped me decide! Who are: **

**Krystal Lily Potter: Thank you for helping me decide! Yup, I guess the other chapter was pretty cliche. And yeah, "Winter Kisses" was easier to continue than "Digesting", so all is good!**

**Holly Skyla Hart: Well, thank you! (And your cousin) I both like you guys! Wait...who is your cousin? She reviewed? I'm pretty confused...but okay! Thanks so much! Your review actually helped me tons- the fact that "Winter Kisses" was less cliche, and so on and so forth. The thing with my story is that I have like the whole ending planned out, but I'm not sure how to start it all, so I'm having a little trouble with that. But with your support and such, I think it's turning out pretty well! Thanks again! **

**The Hidden Grave: Thank you! You have amazing writing talents as well. The majority liked "Winter Kisses" as well! **

**zestychicken2: Thank you, your long reviews helped tons deciding! I was thinking about combining the two chapters like you said, but I decided that might make everything worse, so I just chose the one you seemed to have liked better? **

**CrystalNami: I updated pretty fast, so you better keep your end of the deal and update fast too! If you don't, I'm going to have to use force! (Brings out kitchen knife) But yeah, thanks for taking the time to review and I guess the suspence and romance in "Winter Kisses" was much better, right? **

**BlacAngel: I'm not sure what your opinion was...but you reviewed and that's still cool! I updated pretty fast, so also better keep your end of the deal and update faster too! Or...(Brings out _bloody_ kitchen knife) Love you! **

**By the way, I've been also going around reading and reviewing the story of people who reviewed mine...just to say I really appreciate everyone's reviews. Please look forward to my next chapter! Everyone who reviewed to my story, but I haven't given credit to up there, I'm sorry, I kind of have a time limit, but I promise to put you all up there in the next chapter! Thank you all once again for all your help and support! **

**Review is appreciated much! **


	7. A Repeat of Last Year

**Note: Sometimes I want to cry and laugh at once...(Someday, from TWEWY!)  
Once again, I feel hell freaking emo.  
Anyone know a less-fattening way to snap out of emo urges?**

**Warning: Well, this was supposed to be a chapter full of drama, but it got so long I decided to cut it! Sorry! NEXT chapter will have tons of drama! It was just that the chapter was way too long for it's own good and I thought maybe you guys will get tired of reading? (Hopefully you bought th excuse)**

**Disclaimer: "Where'd You Go" is not mine, niether is Kingdom Hearts. Prove it? Namine was created. And if I was the creater, she wouldn't have been made. I mean seriously, nobodies? Whole thing is crap. Wish they'd stuck to Kingdom Hearts 1; although it was an sad sad ending.**

**-- Sorry if I'm sounding like such an ass right now, I just got into a fight with my parents, the guy I liked for a year is going out with my best friend, and I just don't know where I belong anymore.**

**You can see a lot of what Sora feels about Kairi in this chapter! Woot!**

**A little of Namine's past is revealed! Even more woot!**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7- _A Repeat of Last Year  
_

* * *

Kairi never did get to see Roxas' face. After the phone call, Kairi had to go for her check up, and she came back when the day grew dark. It was only evening, but since it was the winter everything became dark even when it wasn't even that late. The next day Roxas was transferred, and it made her sad thinking about it. She wanted to see that dark haired mysterious figure...or so she thought. He just sounded like a dark person, but who knew how he looked like? She sure hell wanted to know, it drove her crazy.

She also got extremely bored after that. She had no one to talk or sing to anymore. Sora surprisingly didn't show up yesterday, which made her depressed thinking about it. He must've been really busy...in fact, no one visited her yesterday. Her parents were away at a business trip (which she got so mad when she found out because they were going to miss THAT day...which actually happened to be tomorrow.), Selphie was at the GGGG club, and since she was grounded (for doing who knows what?) she had to come automatically home after club, and Sora...she was hoping yesterday she, Sora, and Roxas could all talk and have fun.

"_Where did you go? I miss you so_." she sang. The weird part was, she didn't know who she was singing it to. Half of her mind was thinking about Sora when she sang it, and the other half was thinking about Roxas. No, she did not fall in _love_ with Roxas. She just wanted to talk to him; he was entertaining in a...weird kind of way.

"Maybe I should go visit him." she thought out loud to herself. "He IS just directly on top of me.."

* * *

Sora hadn't visited Kairi yesterday. Nor was he going to visit her the day after. He wasn't mad at her; he didn't have the right to be. Hell yeah, he wanted to see her...but he didn't think he could bear to see her face.

Why?

Because now she was going to be in the play, singing, a theme song for a kiss he knew would make her heart-broken. What was bugging him though, was why he cared so much about her.

The truth of the fact was, the first time he saw her, he thought, "This girl is a total mess/nerd." But it that was enough to make him want to know more about her. And eventually that led to the "I'm your mother" hugging scene, followed by the kiss. The kiss. He smiled at the thought of that...how red she was; how she was testing his love for her. It made him realize she might've loved him as much as he loved her.

Woah...backtrack!

_Love_? That was a foreign word. A word Sora used only when he was talking about his dead mother, a word that Sora hadn't felt in so long...a word that was supposed to mean nothing to Sora. Supposed to.

Maybe that was why he was so attracted to her. She made him have feelings again- when she laughed, he laughed, when she was depressed, he was depressed, when she was in coma...it almost seemed like he was in a coma himself. He saw nothing but grey skies, he couldn't talk, he wouldn't eat.

Talk about corny! Yes, he knew he was being a cornball. But that's what he truley felt about, and it was so hard for him to figure out what that strange mysterious feeling he had when he was with Kairi.

It was what other people called "love". But if you were really in "love", you would know that the simple little four lettered word "love" could not completely cover up the ocean-wide feeling waiting to burst inside of you.

Ugh...there he went again, thinking about her. He was here to think calmly about what to do about the play. How to get out of it. He was definitely not going to let her get heart-broken. He made a promise to himself that he would always protect her; no matter what. It was a promise he would have to keep...he would rather die or give up on her than to be unable to protect her. She was the most special person to him in his life. She was his light.

His eyes went dull when he realized there was only one thing he could hope to do that would work...but Namine had to be willing to go along with it. It was pretty impossible she was going to be...but it wouldn't hurt asking, would it?

He flipped open his cellphone and dialed the last phone number he ever wanted to dial.

* * *

"Damn it..." Namine whispered as she once again tried to bandage her wrists so the once deep but now shallow cuts wouldn't show. "Damn thing won't stick..."

She tried again to close the bandage, but once again failed.

"Ugh...forget it." she said, as she reached out to grab her bracelets. She carefully concealed the cuts with diamond and pearls.

She looked up to see "the picture" framed on top of her desk. It was a picture of four friends smiling, laughing. A time when Namine was actually happy...oblivious of what was going to happen...something that smashed her heart and never made it the same since...

Trying hard not to cry, she mouthed the words over and over again as she rubbed his face gently with her white pale hands.

_"Roxas.."_

Her phone rang unexpectedly so startled she went to go pick it up. Wiping a few tears that came out unwillingly, she looked at the caller. Widening her eyes, she smiled a sly smile.

"I knew you couldn't resist..." she in a tone of voice that was icy and completely different then the one she just mouthed his name with.

"Soraaa!" she purred.

"Namine..." he sighed. "About the play..."

"Yeah! I can't wait for it!" Namine smiled fakely.

"About that..."

"Mmhm?" Namine said in a bitter sweet tone.

"You know about the whole kissing thing?"

Namine's face brightened up. "Duh! I'm looking so forward to it! It's going to be SO romantic, so amazing...so..."

"Can...can we just cut out the kissing scene?"

"Speak english, my dear." Namine said calmly and cooly, like she didn't understand what "cut out" meant.

"I mean it Namine. It's going to be so...awkward. In front of all those people?"

"But that's what I want Sora!" Namine stated, getting irritated. "You can't just change the play! It's in a few days!--" She turned around to see the calendar in the back of her, posted on the wall. She widened her eyes as she saw the big red circle around a specific date. "Sora!"

Sora cringed. Her saying his name felt so...wrong. Almost like his name was meant for only Kairi to say. "W...What?"

"What day is it tomorrow?"

"Uh...November 16th?" he said, not sure why that mattered at all or how it had anything to do with the play.

"November 16th, huh?" Namine mumured to herself and then smiled. "You know what Sora? You're absolutely right...doing such a kiss would be so embarrassing to the public eye...instead, how about we kiss some other time? You know, privately somewhere else? It'll be less embarrassing, and since you do owe me a kiss..."

Sora got the point. He shivered at the thought of having to kiss Namine. "W...when?" After all, Kairi didn't have to know about it...and he didn't have to kiss her in front of the whole school either. He could just pretend it never happened.

"How about tomorrow...under the cherry blossom tree?"

So it was decided the next day that they would meet under the cherry blossom tree. Sora wondered why Namine was so persistent on making the kiss the next day, since he just wanted to get over with it. But it was a miracle alone that she agreed, so he didn't bother to find out what she was up to this time.

As Namine shut off her phone, she smiled a venomous smile.

"It's going to be an exact repeat of _last year_..." she said, shaking her head and smiling. "Poor, poor, Kairi."

* * *

"Selphie? What happened you and Sora both didn't come yesterday!" Kairi whined in the phone.

"Yeah! I'm so sorry! I'm totally busted though. I'm not even supposed to be talking the phone right now..." she whispered back.

"What happened?" Kairi asked in a puzzled slash concerned tone of voice.

"You see, my parents caught me out with this boy..."

"Who?!" Kairi said in surprise. Selphie had a boy she hung out with? Boy, she sure missed some important big news while she was in the hospital!

"Sh...don't tell! Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said. Sad but true, she didn't even have anyone to tell even if she wanted to. Selphie was her closest and only friend, besides Sora. But Sora probably didn't care at all.

"Wakka."

"_Ew!"_ Kairi said in response. That gross jock who thought he was all that? "You're too good for him." Kairi declared.

Selphie just giggled back. "Well, I really got to go now. If my parent's find out that I'm on the phone right now, they're going to kill me!"

Kairi just sighed back. Once again, she was going to be all alone. "One more thing, Selphie!" Kairi remembered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you at least come tomorrow? Considering you know..."

"Oh yeah!!"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Of course I didn't..." Selphie lied. "But...but I don't think I can come...I'm so sorry! My parent's are going to have my head if they knew I snuck out again! I'm totally grounded.

Kairi bit her lip. No one was coming...

"But I'm sure Sora will make you have the best day ever tomorrow!" Selphie said, trying to cheer Kairi up.

Miraculously, it worked.

"You think so?" Kairi said, hope rising right back up.

"I know so!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Darn it! Kairi didn't see Roxas's face after all! Haha, I wanted her to but I guess it would've been more interesting later on when she sees him and doesn't recognize him. Namine has a deep past...and so does Roxas, but...I don't know. The original plan was to put Roxette but I'm thinking of Roxine? Like the base wouldn't change but...darn it, forget it. It's going to be Roxette one-sided, Roxine one-sided, and one sided love is going to turn both sided, I guess. If you are confused, don't worry; so am I (haha). But I promise everything is going to fall in place, so please continue reading? **

**Kairi didn't write in her journal diary thinggie again...I didn't know how to fit it in either...but the next chapter will definitely have it. **

**Oh, I can't wait 'til I write the next chapter...the next chapter is going to be fun fun fun! Haha. (Yes I know, I'm a little insane).**

**Sorry this chapter was super short! I just felt that this should be a chapter on it's own, and not smooshed in with the next chapter! I promise the next chapter will be way longer!**

* * *

**Replies: **

**Krystal Lily Potter: Oh! So Holly was your cousin...haha. That's pretty cool. smiles Yes, that whole cliche thing was confusing...but I got it all the same! Haha. Yes, my Namine is pretty cliched too, but I mean...I guess I like her better this way? And yeah, she is pretty two-faced...everyone is pretty two-faced if you think about it! Haha! Suicidal Roxas...and cutting Namine! WOOT. My characters are so depressing aren't they...? And yeah, Sora could get himself injured...but I have enough depressed suicidal characters as it is. LOL. **

**Holly Skyla Hart: I know how you feel!! My sister has this Vaio labtop she is obsessed with. It's brand new; she just got it and she won't even let me look at it properly. You punched a girl like Namine in my story? I kind of want to punch my Namine too...That's really funny though. I'm glad you like the story so far...and Sora doesn't find out who hurt Kairi until way later! (Only you're imagination can take you there...there I am, being gay again. sigh) **

**x: I thought my author notes were annoying! I'm so so so happy that you actually find them funny and entertaining! I was actually thinking of like just deleting them all since they were long and pointless! I'm so happy that you like it!! Thanks! Sorry I didn't make Kairi see Roxas' face...I wanted everything more surprising later on! Thanks anyways! By the way...is London as magical and fun and amazing as everyone here says it is? I live in New York, and yeah everyone overrates it by saying it's amazing! It's the city that never sleeps! It's shiny and fun! But if you really knew and lived in New York...all of that is just a bunch of crap. New York sucks, everyone. I should know, I'm living here. **

**twistedvamp: Thanks! I love your review so much! I heart you! **

**CrystalNami: Sorry! I made it so that anonymous couldn't put reviews because I didn't want someone to burn my story and I didn't know who it was. Thanks for bothering to private message me though! I appreciated it! I love my Namine too, and I'm glad you do too! You'll be surprised what a mastermind Namine is! I'm shocked myself...and I'm making her do these things...but aside from that, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Once again, thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

Please review...it makes me **feel happy** and **tingling** inside. I swear, every time I read a review, I **start smiling**. Like I'm **not even kidding**! I start smiling like crazy and my friends or my sister looks at me like I'm crazy! **I love you** guys and you don't know **how special** I feel knowing that **people like my story**.

* * *


	8. Once Again, I Fall

**Note: Why do so many people in write "realized" as "realised" with a "s"? It's so awkward...is that how they spell it in London or something? Because in New York, it's "realized"...it's cool all the same though I guess.**

**Omgish! I'm starting to hate Namine again...I actually think it has a lot to do with the PM I sent Zesty...did you read it?**

**It is 100 percent official that I am obsessed with the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings. Don't sell your heart; don't say "we're not meant to be"; run baby run...forever we'll be...you and me! I heart this song so much it's not even funny. I listen to it for a good ten times a day...sigh. I think I might put it in "My Happy Ending"...which I really should update once in a while. All well, too lazy.**

**I've been going through my old chapter of this story and my author notes are damn conceited! Sheesh. I myself didn't even know I was that conceited-sounding. If I sound conceited, please do excuse me, it's totally unintentional.**

**Enjoy this chapter for all it is worth and all the drama that comes with it! Awkward...this chapter is. Why? Because I didn't think I would ever in my life make Sora kiss Namine...thats just ew. Whatever, major plot scene, must...resist...changing...storyline...just...so...blonde...beep...doesn't...have...to...kiss...Sora...**

**Warning: Lots of crying and yelling? **

**Spoliler: IT WAS HER! (points to Namine) **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own KH...although, they did say "To All Square-Enix fans" and I am a big square-enix fan...**

* * *

Chapter 8- _Once Again, I Fall_

* * *

Kairi smiled as the ray of sunlight through the window bathed her in warmness. It was probably freezing outside since it was November, but the sun was right on her face and since the building had central heating, she was as warm as comfty. But it wasn't the beautiful sun and its amazing power to come out in the middle of winter to warm her up that made her smile. She was smiling because today was a special day...supposedly the "best day of her life". Well, it was actually totally up to Sora to make it the best or the worse day of her life. But Selphie had fully convinced her that although her parents and she couldn't come to celebrate this special day of hers, Sora would make up for it. "He'll probably have roses and the best presents and everything you ever wanted!" Selphie said, before shutting off the phone hastily after hearing a pair of footsteps coming up.

Selphie was probably over-convincing her, especially about the "everything you ever wanted" part, but Kairi couldn't help but be really excited. Last year...this day was a dreadful nightmare...why? The reason she did not want to ever think about again...it hurt too much.

_"Just don't let this day be a repeat of last year..."_ She whispered before she went to comb her hair and actually make herself look decent instead of a walking zombie.

* * *

Sora looked flipped open his cell phone and closed it again. Damn Namine was running thirty minutes late. He sighed. He knew she wouldn't have made it that easy for him. After all, what was a hidden kiss compared to a play/in-front-of-everyone kiss? He was about to give up when he saw the girl with the small frame walking down up the street. Instead of her usual over-priced clothes, however, she was wearing her signature white dress. It was supposedly a one-of-a-kind dress and "there is no dress in the world that looks like it". Sora thought that was pretty stupid since all it was was just a tight plain white dress with flower petal-looking like bottom design. The back of the dress however, did have her name sewed on and the plain-ness of the dress actually made her stand out.

She smiled as she spotted him and waved. She ran up to greet him.

"Sora! You came!"

"You're thirty minutes late." Sora said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah..." She laughed. "I thought you wouldn't come. After all, today is a pretty special day to your special sweetheart."

Sora looked at her confused. "Huh? What special day? Who's special day?"

Namine widened her eyes in shock. "Wait..." she choked. "You don't know what day it is today!?"

"Stop with the riddles, Namine. Is today supposed to be a special day?"

"Nope...not at all." She smiled. He didn't know what day it was today? That made it all the better! After all, today wasn't technically a special day to him, so why did he have to know? Besides, it'll just ruin everything she planned for. After all, she wanted the exact repeat of last year to happen and well...she was so close to accomplishing it. Yuffie better have had the camera fully charged and zoomed in.

It was just awkward silence after that. Namine was in her own world, thinking about how _revenge_ was sweet and Sora was just thinking about how guilty he would feel after kissing...her. Nope, not even twenty bars of soap would've made his mouth clean again.

"Could we just get it over with?" Sora asked as Namine just smiled at him.

"Sure." she said as she got closer to him and held him tight.

And way in the corner of the bushes there was a clicking sound coming from a camera that wasn't meant to be there to take nice pictures.

* * *

Sora brushed his teeth ten times periodically. The taste of her just wouldn't go away. It was a mix between peppermint and...something weird. Something he couldn't quite get his hands on. But it didn't matter, did it? All he was focused on now was going to meet Kairi. Yay! He hadn't saw her for two days (which seems like a small amount of time, but when you were in love it was like forever) and he wanted to see his auburn headed angel. He would calmy tell her that he had it settled with Namine and the whole kissing scene. If Kairi asked, he would just tell her that he told the teacher it was too much and she understood.

He wore his usual black pants and black jacket and headed outside.

"Sora, where are you going?" An annoying voice asked him as he turned the doorknob.

"None of your business." Sora said coldly, as he shut the door on her face. Her hazel eyes went from caring passionate eyes to depressed ones.

"_When will you ever accept me, Sora?"_ She whispered to the empty door. Somehow she wanted a reply, but nothing came and she walked away back to her floor.

* * *

"And how may I help you, miss?" the nurse asked the little blonde girl who looked as innocent as someone who was delivering cookies to her sick nanny.

Namine smiled sweetly at the nurse. "Yes, please. This is addressed to my friend Kairi?" Namine said, pulling out a pink envelope. "Don't tell her I sent it though."

The nurse gave her a quizzical look.

"I mean, it's supposed to be a surprise." Namine made up from the top of her head.

"Oh..." the nurse said, relieved that it wasn't some hazardous thing.

"Yes, I would appreciate it much...please give it to her as soon as you can. It has to get to her by today...it's really urgent." Namine told the nurse. "In fact, can you go up there right now and sent it to her yourself? Tell her to open it as soon as she gets it."

"Okay..." the nurse promised.

"Thank you so much!" Namine smiled as she slipped in a crisp hundred dollar bill into the nurse's pocket. "As soon as you can!" Namine yelled, rushing out of the hospital.

"Damn rich blonde kids these days..." the nursed murmured to herself as she went up seven flight of steps to deliver the "urgent" letter.

* * *

Roxas looked at the picture next to his desk. He tilted his head slightly, since he couldn't move his body well. He was injured greatly from his last suicide attempt, which failed once again because of her. Why was it that when he wanted to hear her voice the most he couldn't hear it, but when he decided to end his life, her voice was always there?

_"Stop...Roxas...don't kill yourself...I'll always wait for you...it's too soon right now."_

He groaned as he held onto his throbbing head. He grabbed on the picture next to him. It was a picture of four friends laughing together, a picture once already mentioned. They were all separated now...whatever happened to them? How did it seem like at one moment everything was so perfect and happy for them and the next a living nightmare?

Roxas put the picture down and closed his eyes. It hurt to even think about it. Why did things turn out the way it did? Couldn't it have been more of a happier ending for all of them?

* * *

Kairi smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was...not hideous anymore! Well, she never was really hideous but...well, she was more presentable now. Her hair was glossy and her lips were sparkling. Her sick dull eyes were replaced by crystal blue, shining eyes. She smelled like peaches and a bunch of other fruits mixed together. Her hospital clothes were actually replaced by her favorite pink dress which made her look a lot younger. In other words, she was gorgeous. She herself had too low self-esteem to believe it, but she was absolutely stunning. If a movie director just happened to be walking in the hospital, she would have had herself a contract.

The doctor told her that today was her last day in the hospital, and after three long months she was able to go back home. Not that she really wanted to go home. After all, her parents decided to ditch her and she would be all alone. She tried not to think about it too much. She didn't want to think about anything too much today. Today was a special day and she just wanted it to be filled with special memories. She sighed as she thought about how romantic this day could and might be. Sheesh, Selphie and her amazing convincing skills. Now all she thought about was how Sora was going to make this the best day of her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted at that moment by a knock on the door.

"Come in." she allowed.

"Hey Kairi." the nursed said energetically as she walked in. She looked at Kairi up and down and smiled. "Woah! Don't you look amazing today?" the nurse complemented. Kairi blushed. "Is today some special day?" the nurse asked, curiosity-stricken.

"Uhm..yeah...it's..." Kairi started, before being interrupted.

"Oh wait! Before I completely forget!" the nurse suddenly burst out loud.

Kairi widened her eyes as the nurse took out an way too familiar pink envelope.

"A girl asked me to send this to you, she said it was very urgent." the nurse told her, gave it to Kairi. "I don't know; she seemed like very desperate to get it to you in time...how about you open it?"

Kairi didn't speak. This wasn't happening...this was all just a bad dream. Kairi wanted to take the pink envelope, rip it, and throw it off the window. But she didn't. The nurse was looking...so she calmly opened the seal. The nurse was more interested in Kairi by now and tilted her head to see what the "urgent" letter was all about. Kairi stared at the nurse as she stopped opening the envelope. The nurse after a while took the hint and left. Kairi took a deep breath before opening the letter...

"Please don't let it ruin this day..." she whispered as she took out a photo and a letter from "yours, sincerely".

* * *

It was just like a repeat of last year_._

Kairi wasn't even shocked. She was just numb. She just stared at the photograph of the brunette and the blonde kissing under the cherry blossom tree. Namine knew that the cherry blossom tree was Kairi's favorite tree in the world. And now she would never be able to look at it or enjoy its shades and beautiful colors without thinking about them...doing_ that_.

It was just like a repeat of last year.

Kairi looked at the time the photograph was taken. Great, he was doing _that_ with her while she was dressing up, looking the best as she can for him. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Kairi looked down at the photograph as tears just started pouring out of her eyes. Sora wasn't different; he was just like the rest. Pretending he loved her when all he wanted to do was get Namine's attention.

It was just like a repeat of last year.

Kairi was now just hoping the picture was a creation of wonderful photoshopping skills. But that was definitely Namine; her signature white dress and she knew Sora from a mile away. More tears starting forming and she even let out a whimper. She felt cold, dizzy, and nauseous. She never wanted to see his face again. Is that why he didn't visit her lately? Because he was too busy doing things like this? She didn't even want to think about him...see him...hear his voice call out--

"Kairi!" the voice she last wanted to hear called out her name. She didn't look up. She didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and tried not to burst. She heard his footsteps coming closer.

"Kairi?" the voice asked, calmer this time. "Kairi...are you okay?"

Kairi couldn't take it any longer and looked up at him. He was so close, when she looked up, she was staring at him right in the eyes- face to face.

"Kairi! What's wrong!?" Sora asked, just concerned now that she was all red and tears were dropping out of her eyes. He held onto her shoulders, but she quickly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. She couldn't help but cry even more. "Don't ever touch me again! Don't get near me! Get away from me! What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" She bursted out, her voice cracking. More tears started to drop down.

"Kairi, what's wrong? You--"

"You! You're wrong! Everything about you is wrong!" Kairi said, as she got off of her bed. She burst into another fit of tears. She took the "photograph", ripped it in half and shoved it into his hand. "You know what though? It's okay! I'm alright! I'm used to this! I knew this was going to happen! It happened last year; it happened the year before that, it happened as soon as Namine got into my life!" Kairi screamed. "Namine ruins everything for me! But you know, I never hated her as much as I did with the lame guys that fell for her! Just leave, okay? I.want.to.be.alone." Kairi said, hyperventilating.

Sora looked at the picture in his hands and froze. How the hell...

"No, Kairi, listen. It's not like that at all." he tried to explain.

"Sure! Like I could believe you, right? There is evidence right in front of your face. How about you just choke on your shitty lies and leave me alone? Selphie was right! You are a jerk, and all you wanted from me was Namine!"

"Kairi stop overreacting! You know what's your problem? You always think you're right. You never want to listen to other people. Can you just listen? For like a minute?!" Sora yelled in frusturation.

"How do you know ANYTHING about me?!" she yelled back. "You barely know me! You don't know anything about me! You don't even know what freaking day it is today! Why don't you just get out of my sight?! Leave me alone. I think that'll be the best present ever." She yelled back before bursting into a fit of tears.

Sora didn't know what to do anymore- she was way too angry to listen to him at all. Her face was covered by her blanket and she just kept bawling. So he did exactly what she wanted him to do. He left.

* * *

"How are they doing?" Selphie wondered as she sat bored on her bed. She smiled and decided to give Kairi a call.

* * *

After ten minutes of silence, Kairi figured it was safe to look up. She stared at the empty room in horror. He was gone. Probably forever out of her life. She started to cry again when her cell phone rang.

It was Selphie.

Kairi, with trembling hands picked it up.

"Kairi!! Tell me how awesome it is sooo far! I hope you guys aren't doing anything dirtyyy." She joked.

"Se..Selphie..." Kairi managed to squeak out before bursting out into another fit of tears.

"Kairi?! What's wrong? What the hell happened? Are you...are you crying?" Selphie asked in concern.

"Selphie...it was a re-repeat of la-last year." She stuttered. "The--the same ex-exact thing ha-happened."

Selphie stared at the phone in horror. "No, it...it can't be!" Selphie argued. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Although she knew Selphie couldn't see it through the phone, Kairi just shook her head and continued crying.

* * *

"Damn fking Sora." Selphie swore. She said curse words never heard before in the english language and sighed as she flipped open her forbidden cell phone to call the dumb idiot causing so much trouble.

* * *

"What the hell in the name of freaking God is wrong with you?" was what Sora got the minute he picked up his phone.

Damn Selphie, always butting into everybody else's business.

"None of your business" Sora said coldly. He wanted to be alone. Sure what he said to Kairi was harsh, but if she actually trusted him enough she would've at least made an effort to hear him out.

"Is is so my freaking business. You just ruined a pure girl's heart. For what? For some dumb blonde bitch who's going to dump you eventually anyways?! Couldn't it have been at least some other girl? Did have to be _her? Especially on this day?" _

"Look Selphie." Sora huffed in frustration. "First of all, I tried to explain because I really do have a reasonable explanation (Selphie snorted at this). I tried to explain it, but she was going crazy, okay? She just started screaming and yelling and saying how it was a repeat of last year or something like that and then told me to f off. So I did. I mean, how is it my fault that she can't trust anyone?"

All Sora heard was a depressed sigh on the other line. "Sora...the reason why she can't trust anyone anymore and why this was a 'repeat of last year' is because she had that trust broken so many times and last year...well last year...Kairi had a boyfriend. They went out for like..a year? I think..."

Sora froze at this. He knew where this as going...

"That year Namine transferred at our school. I could never forget the day Kairi and Namine met. Namine gave Kairi the most evil glare and said some girl's name...Olive? Omelette? Something of that sort. She hissed that she'll get revenge for ruining her life or something...something crazy. And she kept true to that. On their first anniversary year they were together, he dumped her for Namine. Kairi wasn't really the same after that...she got darker and quieter."

Sora just kept silent. Kairi had a past like that? He was so warped into his own past, his own miserable life, he didn't even bother to think about what Kairi endured.

"When she met you though, she was more energetic...more happy! I was happy to see her old self again...but this...I don't ever think she'll ever let anyone into her life again..."

Sora closed his eyes...he felt so bad. What was wrong with him? He was such an idiot...

"Wait..." Sora realized. "If today is Kairi and that dude's first year anniversary…why is today still such an important day to her?"

"Because...because..." Selphie sighed. "Their first anniversary date...is also Kairi's birth date...Today is Kairi's _birthday_ Sora. You broke her heart on her birthday."

* * *

Sora ran. Those words stung in his ears.

_"You broke her heart on her birthday."_

The words wouldn't get out of his head.

_"This was a exact repeat of last year..."_

He felt so guilty Instead of a simple sorry, he yelled at her back. _He yelled at her._

"_She got quieter and darker_."

That was why she was so dressed up today. She was expecting him to give her an amazing present, to make the day unforgettable.

"_I don't ever think she'll ever let anyone into her life again..."_

He ran up the stairs to the hospital. He didn't even stop to catch his breath.

_"Leave me alone! I think that'll be the best present ever!"_

He had to make it up, somehow. He needed to do something amazing. Something...

As he got up to her room he closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and opened the door.

He expected to hear a "Get the hell away!" or "Leave me alone!" Instead, only silence filled the room. He widened his eyes as he saw an completely empty room. All her things were gone-- _she was gone_. The doctor came in at that moment and looked at him with serious eyes.

"You are here why?" the doctor asked, half in annoyance, half in anger. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Sora was still trying to catch his breath from sprinting all the way from his house to the hospital.

"Uh...where...huff...is...Kairi?" Sora managed to ask.

"She left." he said, matter-of-factly. "With red teary eyes and a big headache. Thanks to someone who realized they did something wrong a little too late."

Great, now even the doctor hated him.

"Do you know where she is now?" he asked, patience running out.

"HOME." the doctor said a little too loudly, greatly emphasizing the word. "She went home."

Sora started to run out of the room when the doctor called back, "I highly doubt she wants to hear, nonetheless even see you!"

Stupid fag.

* * *

Kairi sat alone in the kitchen table, looking gloomy and thinking about how perfect her life would've been if Namine wasn't part of it. Her eyes dulled as she thought about how foolish she was to actually think that Sora was different...

She looked at the strawberry cake in front of her that her parents had been so kind to send. "Happy 17th Birthday!" the brightly colored card next to her screamed. This year was even worse than last- at least last year her parents and Selphie was there to comfort her. This year...she was completely alone.

"Happy?" she whispered. "More like hell..."

She stared at the clock. Four more hours of this living nightmare people called "birthday".

* * *

Four more damn hours! Sora had to be prepared to throw the best birthday present for Kairi in the next four hours. What did girls like? Roses and...cheesy love lines. He smiled as a thought came into his head.

"Roses and corny sayings..." he murmured to himself. "I'll give her both..."

He ran to the nearest flower shop.

* * *

Selphie bit her tongue. Four more hours...Sora told her not to sneak out to comfort Kairi, that he had it all covered...that he will make it all up to her. But Selphie had doubts...major doubts.

"Sora..." she hissed. "I better hear some damn good news from Kairi tomorrow..."

* * *

Kairi took out her pink notebook.

"Sorry I've been neglecting to write in you..." she whispered as she took out a pen. Her lips quivered as she saw herself write, "_Once Again, I Fall_." inside the fresh piece of paper. Kairi was tired so she decided to take a shower and go to sleep. Maybe if she slept long enough, she would forget about everything that happened and she and Sora could...

_Sora?_

Why was she thinking about him again? Why was she so desperate? Why was he constantly in her mind?

"He used you, Kairi..get over it..." she told herself. "Get your act together!"

* * *

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh, Namine?" Yuffie asked in guilt. "I mean, it was her birthday today..."

"Compared to what she did to me, that was microscopic." Namine spat back.

"What DID she do to you, Namine? I mean...as far as I could remember, she really didn't do..."

"She ruined my life! Okay? Olette ruined my life! All I'm doing is taking revenge!" Namine blurted out.

"Olette?!" Yuffe asked in confusion. "Who the heck is Olette? We're talking about Kairi...earth to Namine?"

Namine shook her head. "Never mind I said that...It just came out...I meant Kairi...Kairi ruined my life. Just...just forget I said that name."

* * *

Kairi was in bed desperately trying to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. She decided to just ignore it, that it was probably some annoying kid next door. Her parents had the key, so she knew it wasn't them. She mashed her pillow against her head to mute out the annoying continuous ringing. When the doorbell rang for the sixth time, she stomped out of bed in annoyance.

Couldn't someone fall emo-ly asleep in peace anymore?

She opened the door to find nobody standing there. She looked down and noticed a bouquet of white flowers...and a red one in the middle? Eleven white roses were surrounding the red single rose in the middle. She picked it up and noticed a card was sticking out. It read...

"You are one of a kind...and I love you the way you are."

Kairi stared at it for a moment and started to cry. She held the roses and the card tight as she tried to convince herself this was just a dream. But it wasn't...and the card? It was his handwriting...the messy scribble and undotted i's were only capable of Sora's hands. Before Kairi could try to escape from him, she felt herself in his arms and she knew that later she'll have to pay the price...She didn't want to be convinced that he and Namine weren't anything- that everything was a misunderstanding. She didn't want to believe him...because she knew. She knew eventually he'll move on and it'll just make everything hurt even more. She forgot how to trust, to believe...maybe even to love.

His arms around her tight were so comfortable though, and she couldn't help but fall into them and cry.

"I'm...I'm sorry Kairi...I...I had no idea." he started.

"I--I...I th-thought I was al-lone..." She managed to whimper out. "I-I thought I was alone again..."

He held her even tighter, as she buried her face into his chest.

"Don't worry Kairi...I'm always with you."

She cried even more and he wanted nothing more but to comfort her and tell that everything was okay, that...

"You're not alone." he whispered.

The darkness filled the night and the moon's rays illuminated both their shadows.

_"You're not alone."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh wow! This chapter took me only two days to write...probably because starting from now on, everything is planned. This chapter was relatively easy...I hope it wasn't suckish or too corny...was it? I hope not. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as a enjoyed writing it! This chapter was super long, so I'll make my author note super short!**

**Shower this chapter with a lot of love, and thank you so much for taking your time to read it!**

**Love, xheartsparklex**

**P.S.: I will try to write as much as I can before my summer vacation ends!**

**P.P.S: A little bit of everybody came out in this chapter! Even a new mysterious character...who wants to be accepted by Sora...ooohh...**


	9. Moving In

**Note: Ugh...so here I am with a broken hand, furiously typing away. My mom was a stupid butt and slammed the car door tight right on my hand!! AH Instead of a stupid simple "sorry", she told me that I should've been careful and I, ME, should be the one apologizing! Ughhh. I bet you if she shot me in the heart by accident, she'll be like "You should've known I was going to shoot the bird, and you should've moved out of the way." Stinking mom. I'm typing at a snail's pace since my right hand is broken and I'm typing finger my finger...sighs. This...is going to take a while. So if there are a lot of errors (misspelled words, punctuation marks where there shouldn't be, etc.), blame it on my mom. (And tell me where there are errors so I can fix it...I'm a total perfectionist so yeah...)**

**I kind of think my mind is as broken as my hand...I was eating Pringles and when I was done, I put it in my refrigerator (yes, the refrigerator!). Then like an hour later my sister goes like "Which dumbass put the chips in the refrigerator." Hahaha...I can feel myself slowly going insane...**

**MY HAND HURTS!! TTTT (painfully cries) Summer vacation is almost over!! (cries even more).**

**I think this story is going to end around 20-something chapters...definitely not more...maybe less? Starting from now on though, everything.is.planned.out! This means...no more writer's block or corny non-sense chapters anymore!! Yay!**

**Spoiler: For Namine's flashback past part, you might want to read chapter 4, "The Red Car" again.**

**Disclaimer: Kairi's eyes should've totally been green; matches her amazing red hair more.**

**Key: XXOXX - the past**

* * *

Chapter 9- _Moving In_

* * *

They were face to face, awkwardly staring at each other. Darkness poured out on the cold night and well, since they weren't hugging him anymore, she felt herself freezing. She didn't stop staring at him though. She couldn't.

Was he really here?

She blinked her eyes a few times, expecting him to just vanish; disappear. But he didn't. He was truly here!

Sora on the other hand was feeling...awkward. Kairi hadn't said anything after the whole scene, but just stared into his eyes. It was the first time he felt so...concentrated on.

The night was at its peak of coldness and the winter's chilly wind passed right through Kairi. She realized how cold the November nights were, and considering she was in her damn cotton-snoopy pajamas, she couldn't help but shiver. She wanted to hold it in, capture the moment, but in her trying to do so, her teeth ended up chattering instead.

Sora noticed this and let out a small chuckle.

"Do you...do you want to go inside?" he asked, with a goofy smiled on his face. Damn bastard was probably thinking about the last time he came over and slept over.

How dare he! She was still supposed to be mad at him! And he was pretending everything was okay. Well, it wasn't! She felt her face flush in both anger and embarrassment.

"No, I do NOT want a stinking cheating bastard who uses me to get to other...things in my house." she declared calmly, with a serious and icy tone. A tone almost as cold as the winter.

His face deepened and although the darkness covered everything else, the moon's rays completely glowed on his face, showing Kairi a annoyed and hurt but calm face.

"About that...I can explain." he whispered, as she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

The wind at that moment decided to howl in Kairi's face, causing her angered face into a sick puppy-like one.

"I-I'm sure y-you c-c-can!" she chattered out.

This caused Sora to let out another laugh, as he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"You sure you don't want to go inside?" he asked, playfully teasing her.

"No!" she said a little too loudly. "And don't touch me!" she said, squirming away from him. "I mean it!" she growled, as his grip tightened.

"You were fine with it just a few minutes ago! " he playfully reminded her. "Besides, it's cold and I don't want you to get sick again...the doctors in that hospital scare me!" he said, scrunching up his face.

Damn Sora. He was trying to flirt his way out of things and it was working...

"So either we go inside, or we do this!" he said, not once loosening his grip.

"Or how about..." she counterattacked."How about I just go inside, and you go back home? And maybe die on the way?" she proposed, as a little evil smile grew on her face. She knew she was getting on his last nerve and she loved it.

Sora just sighed at the uncooperative Kairi. It was really going to be hard to get her to forgive him...

* * *

It was bone-chilling cold but a certain girl sat on the bottom of an old, yet still beautiful cherry blossom tree. She closed her eyes. There wasn't much difference whether she opened or closed them since either way it was equally dark. She looked at the tree and sadly whispered,

"I did something wrong today...".

She started to touch the smooth tree's trunk as memories started to fill her head. She tried to push them away, but it was no use. It kept coming back...

Especially the one in the summer two years ago...

* * *

XXOXX -Underlining means Namine's thoughts-

_"Namine? What's wrong?" A concerned golden haired boy asked with a sad smile plastered on his face. He looked down on her with his big honest blue eyes. He was standing up, while she was sitting down right below the tree's cool shades._

_Everything. You._

_"Nothing...nothing's wrong!" Namine said, brushing off a few tears. She blushed. "How...how did you find me?"_

_"Well, this is you're sanctuary, isn't it? You told me that before. You said that when you wanted to escape from all of life's troubles and wanted just peace, you would come here first."_

_It's my sanctuary because it's the place we first met._

_"Oh yeah...haha."_

_He looked at her with curious blue eyes._

_"Namine, something's wrong. You just ran away, and you were crying just a few minutes ago, weren't you? I could tell. There's really no point in trying to hide anything from ME." he looked at her and then grinned. "After all, what are best friends for? Tell me your problems and Roxas-amazing-o will help you!"_

_Namine let out a slight giggle. Her heart ached for him and she wanted to tell him the truth...but she couldn't. After all, it'll just be ruining a perfect friendship..._

_He smiled._

_"You laughed! Ha! That's the cheery bright happy Namine I know!" he triumphantly said._

_Then there is little you know..._

_She sighed. He would get the information out of her sooner or later, so she just decided on sooner._

_"It's about the guy again...the one I like...a lot..." she started._

_The one I love._

_His fully undivided attention was on her now, and he nodded for her to go on._

_"I like him so much...but...he likes someone else..." she sighed. Roxas nodded. Namine had mentioned him many times before. He wondered who was causing her so much pain. Little did he know..._

_"How do you know he doesn't love you back?" he asked, hoping that the answer was "I don't"._

_Instead, two teardrops rolled down evenly on her white cheek. "H-He told me who he liked..." She whispered, staring at her white sandals which amazingly camouflaged in the grass covered with pink flowers._

_Don't you remember? Don't you remember coming to me, asking me advice on how to ask her out?_

_"Awh, Namine!" he cried out in sympathy. "Don't cry! This guy isn't worth your tears! Damn it! Who is this guy anyways? I should beat him up for not liking an amazing and awesome girl like you!"_

_You. You. You._

_"Come on, get up. You shouldn't be sulking around like this!" he said, before he held out his hand for her to get up. "Forget about that damn loser! Oh yeah, before I forget..." Roxas turned around and pulled out a pair of dice. "Here, take this."_

_Namine blushed furiously as she took the sacred present from him. It was..._

_"A pair of dice?" she laughed as she looked at it carefully._

_"Yup! For luck! The dice will bring you luck; maybe even for that guy! Maybe one day he'll realize your amazing-ness and want you back!" he smiled. "You can thank me later for that when it happens, which I know it will." he said with a wink._

_Yeah right._

_Namine smiled. She took the dice and held it carefully "Thanks Roxas..." she whispered._

_"Hey no problem!" he said, smiling that he got his friend cheered up. "After all, what are best friends for anyways? You can put the dice on your new car...whenever you get it. Did you pick a color yet?" he asked._

_"Nope...I was deciding on maybe a sleek black?"_

_"Nah! Black doesn't look good on you...too depressing! You should get like...a red sports car!" he claimed._

_"Red? Really?"_

_"Yup." he snickered. "It's totalllyyy your color!" he said, imitating one of Namine's most annoying, bratty rich friends._

_Namine giggled once again, as she lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Roxas! You're getting pretty good at it!" she smiled._

_"Really? I've been practicing!" he smiled back. "Come on, let's go get some sea-salt ice-cream! You love them, don't you?"_

_Namine nodded as they both went down to get their favorite flavored ice-cream._

_XXOXX_

* * *

Fresh teardrops rolled down her crystal eyes, but the furious winter wind quickly dried them away.

"I miss you..." she whispered. "I miss you so much...all I want to do is talk to you...to get advice from you...What am I supposed to do? I'm slowly going insane!" She swallowed hard. "I just...I just want to know one thing...

Roxas..._are you still alive?"_

* * *

Kairi tapped her fingers repeatedly on the oak table in her kitchen, her other hand on her face, looking at Sora with a bored expression.

"Mhm. So that's your lame excuse?" she asked, with a hint of bitchy-ness in every word. Okay, so she was being pretty mean. But she deserved to act like that right now! Considering how a) It was still technically her birthday, and b) Sora totally messed it up.

"My goodness Kairi! (This was her cue to snort and mumble "What goodness?") Yes, that is the truth! I promise! It's not an excuse! I didn't even feel anything when I kissed her! As to when I kissed you..." he started, before he got completely red.

She turned completely red as well, changing the direction of her gaze to the cake.

"I'm not going to forgive you..." she started, as she heard him wince."But I don't think I can stay mad at you either..." she pouted.

That was not what was she was supposed to say! She was supposed to be in total control, she was supposed to...

Her mind got totally interrupted by warm lips pressed against hers, making her blush redder than her cherry-red hair.

What was that for?

"Better than nothing!" he cheerfully smiled. "And...Happy Birthday." he added.

She nodded.

"Want some cake?"

* * *

Selphie gritted her teeth. They were both not picking up their damned phones!

"What is the damn POINT of a freaking phone if you're not going to pick it up?" she said outloud, talking to no one in particular.

"You know what, screw this." she said, escaping out through her window.

* * *

"Y...yeah. He asked me out again after she dumped him, but after then I really didn't want him anymore. He kept coming back though, like a stalker or something...it was pretty scary."

"Don't worry-" Sora said, with pieces of chewed up cake in his mouth. "Next time he's there, I'll be there to protect you."

"Ha! I don't need protection for YOU, you little weakling!" she teased. "I can-"

Before she could say anything more, he went over by her side and scooped her up with both of his hands.

She yelped as she widened her eyes.

"Sora! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"My god, Kairi! You are one freaking fatso!" he said dramatically, as he panted for air in exaggeration.

She crossed her arms.

"Hey! Then put me down, you weakling." she protested, as she tried to squirm away. But his grab was annoying tight.

"I'm not--" he started before he got interrupted by the doorbell. In surprise Kairi jumped which then caused Sora to drop her onto the floor.

"Ow!! My butt!" she groaned, as she tried to stand back up.

"Is that your parents?!" he asked, with big wide eyes. She looked back at him in horror.

"Omgish! No!" she whispered, as she paced around. The doorbell rang again. "Quick Sora, hide in the closet!" she told him, before she grabbed him by the collar and stuffed him the shoe closet.

"I can't fit!" he replied annoyed.

"I'll uhm, I'll uhh...UGH! Sora, why are you ALWAYS making me in trouble!? You always have to hide--"

The person with little patience at the door rang a couple of more times before bashing the door.

"Kairi! You're not cutting yourself or drowning or possibly throwing up like you did a long time ago because of that loser are you?!" an annoying voice screamed out in the middle of the night. For everyone to hear. Everyone.

Damn, damn Selphie.

* * *

XXOXX

_"I...I guess since you're on of my closest friends, I'll tell you." the brown haired gorgeous girl with sparkling emerald eyes looked excitingly at her friend._

_Pence smiled and nodded his head. "I promise I won't tell anyone!" he swore._

_"I...I really like Roxas." she whispered._

_"ROXAS!" Pence practically screamed out._

_"Shhh!!" Olette whispered. "Be quiet! Someone might hear you!"_

_"Oh, nobody's here anyways." Pence replied, moving his hand back and forth. "Besides, we have a more interesting topic! You and Roxas, oh-la-la!"_

_Olette and Pence started laughing as they chatted about whether Roxas did or did not like her back. Little did they know Namine was hearing everything in the background, collapsing down on the wall she was hiding in as she breathed in and out deeply._

_"So she really does like him back..." she whispered, as she heard her heart crack into a million pieces._

XXOXX

* * *

"Heh...heh...heh." Selphie laughed as she scratched the back of her hair in hopes that it will make her look guiltier than she really felt. "So...Sora! Guess I should've believe you!"

"Yeah." he said, staring her down.

Both Kairi and Sora were staring Selphie down with their evilest glares in silence.

"Uhm...yeah...uh...sorry?" she asked, squirming uncomfortably.

Sora pointed to a bruise on his face.

"Selphie, do you know what this is?"

She scrunched up her face.

"A really ugly bruise?" she asked.

"No, it's not. It's a really ugly bruise CAUSED by someone trying to shove me into a shoe closet."

"Hey it's not my fault if--"

"Yeah, yeah." he nodded his head. "Someone tried to shove me into a shoe closet because SOMEONE ELSE was at the door. Someone we mistakened to be parents."

"Oh..." Selphie faintly said. "Hey! I'll make it up!" She cheerfully chirped.

"I'm listening." Sora said, with challenging eyes.

Selphie looked at Kairi for a few minutes, unsure about what to say next. Kairi looked back at her with widened eyes.

"Selphie, no!" Kairi screamed.

Selphie smiled. Whenever Kairi wanted something, she would always say the opposite of what she felt. So...

"Sora since Kairi's parents aren't here and since YOU don't have any place to stay, how about you move in with her? Her parents are gone for like five months anyways, and since you DO owe her..."

Kairi slapped her head, as she turned bright red.

"Selphie!!" she hissed. "That's not possible because Sora's--"

"I think that's an amazing idea!" Sora cheerfully said as he smiled a goofy smile.

Kairi looked at both of her idiotic friends smiling at her and nodding their heads in disbelief.

"You can't be serious..."

* * *

A Day to Remember:

_Moving In.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: So the mystery of who practically killed Kairi is solved! Woot. Uhm...yeah...dice...lame present, Roxas! LOL. I hope you liked this chapter. Will update...soon? (I really can't garuntee that because school is starting so soon! Awhhh...) School starts at September 2nd for us. XP**

**Uhm, thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! It makes me happy to read it all! Whoever reviews in this chapter will get a thank-you paragraph/story in the next chapter! Whoot! (You'll see what I'm talking about, so just review!!).**

**Uhm, yeah. So we're starting to dive deep into everyone's past! Tell me what you think of it! LOL.**

**Love and always yours, xheartsparklex.**


	10. Since We're Stuck

**Note: This scene takes place in...wherever there is a ski resort? Lols. THIS PLACE DOES NOT COUNT AS SNOW! (Just saying...)**

**Ohhh...I just can't wait till Christmas!! I love the holiday spirits so much...sighs.**

**Disclaimer: Namine: I'm glad _you're not the maker of Kingdom Hearts_!**

**Me: I'm glad that you're just some loser girl who _DOESN'T GET WITH SORA_!**

**Namine: You're mean!!**

**Me: Hey, I didn't mess up a perfectly fine boy's memories.**

**Namine: You're still mean! At least I have Roxas! (Sticks tongue out)**

**Me: Not in this story, you don't!**

**Namine: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: So? I hate you so much I can't even put it in words!**

**Namine: Touche...**

**(Oh my gosh, I felt so gay writing this...I'm talking to game characters...-makes cuckoo signs-)**

**Spoiler: Any one notice how Olette isn't like introduced yet?**

* * *

Chapter 10- _Since We're Stuck_

* * *

Ever since Sora and Selphie decided that by themselves that Sora would move in with Kairi, Kairi started to seriously become anal about the appearance of her house. All her lingerie was tucked in the far left corner of her room, she hid all her embarrassing baby photos- especially the one with her as a five year old, with her back bare naked playing the garden- and she always made sure that her house didn't smell funny (not that it ever did).

True, it was a pain in the ass. But as hard and annoying as it got, she really couldn't wait until Sora came over. She was looking forward to some company...or maybe just the fact with living with the one she had insanely fallen for was what made her so anxious. Either way, she couldn't wait until Sora came.

However, weeks started to pass and Sora never did ever pack and come to live with her. Maybe he had forgotten? Maybe the fact with living with her was too awkward? Although she gave him a bunch of hints during school hours, reminding him about moving in, he never seemed to get it. Kairi felt the small gap between herself and Sora start to get larger and deeper. Selphie must've noticed it too, since she always left them two alone to talk amongst themselves about things in the hallway or during English class. But every time Kairi tried to speak to him she felt like she was just annoying him so she just stopped altogether. So back they were, to square one.

November slowly dragged on, and Kairi was anxious when finally came December! December meant happiness, family, warmth, closure, and CHRISTMAS! Although Kairi was a little depressed about Sora not acting like himself, nothing could stop her holiday spirits. She decorated her house from head-to-toe in red and green- the traditional Christmas colors. Her parents were coming soon, and they told her that they would all get the tree together- like they did every single year. So Kairi patiently waited for her parents to come, tried to forget about weird Sora, and loose herself in the magical holiday spirit.

"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!" Kairi sang.

"Oh my gosh! Kairi stop with your Christmas carols already!" Selphie said, obviously aggravated from her best friend's overly hyper holiday cheers.

"But Selphie!!" Kairi whined. "It's Christmas soon!!" she clapped her hands for emphasis. "The time of the year where everything is supposed to be white and prettiful! Where the most romantic things happen; when people propose to other people!" Kairi gushed.

Selphie sighed. "There you go again, with your totally unrealistic Christmas love stories."

Kairi blushed and then smiled. "I only talk about it because I want to be a part of it."

Kairi and Selphie were walking down the lane, coming back from school. Today was finally the last day of school before the Winter Break. Sora said he had to do something, and abruptly left. He just got stranger and stranger...

Kairi looked down at the rocky pavement she was walking in and sighed.

"I wonder if we'll ever have a white Christmas again." Kairi wondered out loud.

"It hasn't snowed in more than ten years now..." Selphie reminded her. "It's pretty unlikely."

"Yeah..." Kairi agreed. "Arghh. I want to feel the snow again! I don't even remember what it feels like! I was like what? Seven years old?"

"Yupp! All wells."

- _I want to wish you a Merry Christmas! With lots of presents to make you happy!_

Selphie groaned. "Are you serious?! Even your freaking RINGTONE is Christmas songs?!"

Kairi stuck out her tongue. She pulled out her cellphone that was happily playing a tune, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Kairi answered. Her face immediately brightened up even more; her face was positively glowing. "Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?"

Selphie turned away and looked at the bare trees- they were so depressing. How was Kairi able to be so happy when her love was acting so unlovely? She herself was pretty gloomy; it was more than two weeks since her and Wakka got together. Selphie sighed. When did...

"WHAT?!" Kairi hoarsely whispered angrily. "I...But...I've been waiting for weeks!"

Selphie looked back at Kairi, who just interrupted her chain of thinking. Kairi looked like she was trying hard not to cry. Her lips trembling were in anger or disappointment, possibly both. Her usually happy face was replaced with a scrunched up frown.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked, as soon as Kairi abruptly shut off the phone on her parents. Selphie had never seen Kairi so mad or sad in her life.

"My stupid parents!" she yelled, before she broke down into tears. "They can't make it! I'm going to be alone for the holidays- just like my birthday!"

"Aw...Kairi..." Selphie tried to comfort, rubbing her back in circles. "It'll be okay..."

"No, Selphie! It's NOT okay! There goes my favorite day of the year! Wasted. I've tried to stay positive, but I just can't take it anymore! Sora's being a complete naive idiot, I waste forty-five minutes of my life everyday waiting for him to come, cleaning and what the hell not, and to top it all off- my parent's aren't coming! So you see, Selphie. It's NOT okay!"

Selphie widened her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kai..."

"Don't call me Kai." Kairi said, annoyed that her friend couldn't do anything but sprinkle drops of sympathy on her.

Selphie bit her lip and curl her hair over and over again with her pointer finger- a nasty habit of hers when she felt nervous or useless. It was a feeling Selphie hated the most.

"OH!" Selphie said, brightening up. Kairi turned up to look at her. "I know what! How about we all go on a skiing trip?! You, me, Sora, and...Wakka!"

Kairi gave Selphie an "are-you-kidding-me?!" look.

"Uhm, Selphie. First off, I don't know how to ski...at all. Second of all, how the hell are we going to get there? And third of all, what makes you so sure Sora and Wakka could go?" Truthfully, Kairi didn't care about the first or second thing at all. What was most important was knowing if Sora could go or not-- maybe the skiing trip could somehow patch whatever was happening between them up.

"Well..." Selphie started, rubbing her forehead in thought. "We could always teach you how to skate...and since Wakka's eighteen, he could drive us there...and I'm sure Wakka could go; he's never that busy..." Selphie lowered her eyes. "And about Sora...I don't know. I'll convince him to go...somehow..."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "He doesn't have to go." Lie number one. "I don't really care..." Lie number two.

Selphie looked at Kairi with an irritated look.

"Sure you don't."

* * *

Kairi got home with a big headache. She immediately went to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. She didn't even bother to pick up the dirty laundry; she just left it there. Psh, like Sora was really going to come. She was in her pink pajamas- the ones that she wore when Sora slept...oh, forget it- and left her towel on her hair. She laid in bed, peacefully trying to sleep away all her anger and depression. But of course, her phone had to ring and the exact time she was right about to fall asleep.

She lazily picked up her phone.

"What?" she rudely asked.

"Kairi!!" Selphie excitedly replied, ignoring her irritated voice. "We could all go! Wakka's driving, my mom said I could go, Sora said he would probably go, and all we need is you!"

"Selphie..." Kairi started, thinking about what exactly she wanted to say. "Uhm...I don't really feel like going...I'm depressed, tired, and I really want to just rest."

"Kairi!" Selphie said, irritated. "SORA is going!"

"So?"

"So you have to go now! Stop being a party pooper! This is a once-in-a-lifetime trip! Remember like five years ago we were talking about how awesome it would be if we got to go on a trip alone with just our boyfriends?"

"Sora is not my boyfriend." Kairi shut her off.

"Close enough. But anyways, it's finally happening! We're finally going on a trip- totally unsupervised...with two guys!! How amazing is that? Hm? How once-in-a-lifetime is that?! No matter what, you HAVE to go! I won't take no as an answer!" Selphie stubbornly told Kairi. "You're coming tomorrow, whether you like it or not!"

"TOMORROW?! But tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah. So? But anyways, if I were you, I'd start packing. Tomorrow is closer than you think it is. Besides, we have to get up early in the morning to get good ramps and the best lodges."

"But I don't know how to ski..." Kairi whined.

"We'll teach you!" Selphie reassured her. "Come on! You're going to be alone for the holidays ANYWAYS."

"I'm not going!" Kairi stubbornly said, before hanging up.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going." Kairi repeated over, for what seemed like the millionth time. She struggled to stuff her thick backpack into the trunk of the small green car.

"Kairi, just shut up already!" Selphie harshly told Kairi. "Stop complaining, sheesh. You already packed your bags and everything. You're coming whether you like it or not, so you might as well enjoy it!"

Kairi sighed. Selphie was right, for once in her life. She hated to sound so mean, but she really wasn't in the mood to fall on her behind and be the ski resort's laughing stock.

Kairi stuffed her skis (that were a little too big since it was originally her mother's) into the remaining space in the car and sat down on the backseat of the car with Selphie. Sora was sitting up front with Wakka, who sitting on the driver's seat.

"It's going to be a long ride, so you might want to buckle up and get comfty?" Wakka informed them. Selphie giggled as she buckled up.

"He's so protective!" Selphie gushed.

This was going to be a long, long ride.

About forty minutes of just silence besides the music pouring out of Sora's headphones elapsed before both Kairi and Selphie couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh my gosh! Someone say something! I'm dying here!" Kairi complained.

Selphie nodded. "Yeah. This is so lame. How much longer till the ski resort?"

"We have just about...thirty minutes or so until we get there...anyone want to start a conversation?"

Sora didn't say a word but just stared blankly out the window.

Selphie caught Kairi look at Sora with sad eyes and rolled her eyes. What was up with Sora anyways?

"Oh!! I know!" Selphie excitedly said, finally remembering the latest topic in her GGGG club. "I heard that Namine's two years older than us! Ever wonder why?"

"She's two years older than us?" Kairi asked, with widened eyes. "Oh wow...she looks like two years younger than us...maybe she got left back?" Kairi proposed, glad to have a interesting topic to talk about.

"No, I hear it was medical reasons or something. I think she got into like a coma for like two years or something along the lines of that. I'm really not that sure, but I did hear that her background is pretty mysterious."

Why oh why did she ever have to wake up from that coma?

Kairi just shrugged. "Maybe she ODed on drugs or-- IS THAT THE SKI RESORT?!" Kairi suddenly yelled out, causing everyone in the car to the direction she was pointing at.

It was a very big place, having a huge noticeable sign "DESTINY SKI RESORT" right in the smack middle of it all. The resort was covered in blanket of snow, giving off the "White Christmas", but not really, look. There were tons of families experimenting with the artificial snow (the snow was made in huge factories, which was the only way to even have a ski resort in the un-barren island she lived in) and skating through them.

"Wow..." Kairi breathed in. Her pale cheeks flushed a cherry red color from excitement, and her bored eyes immediately brightened up. "This...is amazing!" she declared.

Forgetting that she totally did not know how to ski and were not used to the ski skates on her feet, she immediately fell down when she rushed to get out of the car. They all laughed- even Sora! Well, what do you know? The only way to make Sora happy was when she was in pain! How wonderful!

"Oh!" Kairi said, raising her eyebrows at Sora. "So you think it's funny when I fall down and trip flat on my face, huh? Well I'll show you what's funny!" She picked up a handful of snow with her clothed hands, and threw it right at Sora's face. "HAHAHA!"

"Hey!" Sora said, tossing his head to get rid of the snow that stuck to his spiky, dyed hair. "That was so NOT funny!" he picked up snow in his hands as well, but his hands were much bigger so he held a lot more snow than she had. He looked at her and smiled a cocky grin. "But you know what's funny?"

"Oh my gosh! Sora no!" she begged. "It's not even fair! I don't even know how to ski!"

"Not my problem!" he told her, as he got closer and closer.

"Argh! Sora! This is sooo unfair! At least TEACH me how to ski before trying to start a snow war with me!" she compromised.

He tapped his finger on is chin, thinking through it.

"Okay...fine..." he said, loosening his hands to drop the hard ball of snow he was just holding on to.

She sighed in relief.

"Okay, so how about you..." Kairi started, before she got covered in snow by someone who tackled her onto the floor. "SORA!!" she whined, shivering from the coldness of the snow-covered floor.

"Hey, payback first." he said, before he easily stood up and started to ski away. "We'll start as soon as you catch up to me!" he laughed, as he sped away.

"Faggot!" she hissed, before desperately trying to get up from the wet snow.

But hey, she wasn't going to deny it; she was having a lot of fun.

And Sora seemed to act like his normal self again.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU _STUPID_?!" Sora said, very irritated. "Do you speak English?" he asked Kairi, looking at her with his crystal blue eyes.

She looked back at him with puppy eyes. "But Sora!!" she whined. "This is so hard! I can't do this!!"

"Argh; it's because you're stupid." he declared.

"AM NOT!" she said, angrily. Like he was one to tell her that she was stupid! At least she didn't fail all her classes like he did...

"Kairi, I've been teaching you for the past hour how to STAND UP properly when you fall and still you don't know how to do that without my help! Any dumbass would've figured it out by now!"

"Ahh! Shuddup!" Kairi denied. "I could so skate if I really tried and put effort into it. I need some determination! Some inspiration!"

"You're all talk and never proof."

"You're all cocky and never sweet!" she counterattacked. Sora took a moment to consider what she said, and then smiled.

"Fine. How about this?" he asked, not once taking his eyes off her curious eyes. "How about...if you could ride down the biggest lane- Giant Soap Slider-, without falling once or possibly breaking a few bones, then I will do anything- mark my words- ANYTHING you ask me to do. Enough inspiration and determination?"

Kairi eyes widened in both surprise and eagerness.

"You are sooo on!" she agreed, trying to get up again.

"Ok. Well, you have until today and tomorrow to practice!" he warned her. "And one more thing." he said, looking at the crimson haired chick with daring eyes.

"What?" she asked, her eyes gleaming back at his with a new found hope.

"No help from me!"

Kairi started to slowly glide around the snow...She was finally got the hang of it! This was the third time she was able to glide without falling smack on her behind.

"HA! Take THAT!" she excitedly said, to no one in particular. It was almost ten o' clock, and in about five minutes the ski resort was going to close. She was the only one there, since everyone else retreated to the warmness of the lounge. Sora, Selphie, and Wakka left too, saying that they were going to cook some amazing dinner. Kairi told them to go on without her, that she was going to catch up soon. She really wanted to win the bet-- she didn't know what she wanted from Sora or why she was so determined to win, but once she set her mind into something she wouldn't give up.

Kairi looked at her watch.

"I still have a little more time..." she thought to herself. She looked up daringly at the Giant Soap Slider. It was so tempting...she shrugged, as she went up to tackle it. "The more practice the better!"

* * *

The kitchen started to fill up with delicious scents.

"Wow!" Selphie breathed in. "Sora! This smells delicious! Who would've thought that you had a talent?!" she said, totally oblivious of how offensive that was.

"Oh...I'll take that as a...compliment?" he asked her, unsure of what she was trying to prove.

"Of course it's a compliment! Kairi's so lucky she has a boyfriend that could cook so well!" she smiled, winking at Sora, who's face flushed red.

"About Kairi..." he asked. "Anyone see her?"

Selphie shrugged. "She's still not here yet? She said she was going to catch up soon..." Selphie looked at her watch. "Oh! It's already ten...the ski resort should be closed by now..."

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled in concern. "And you didn't notice she was still gone?!"

"She's a quiet person..." Selphie defended.

"Are you serious?! Oh wow! I'm going to go out and look for her-- you guys call me if anything's up." he told them, putting his cellphone inside the right pocket of his parka.

Selphie nodded. "Be careful..."

* * *

"Where...am I?" Kairi wondered out loud, looking around her surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar. She remembered she got on the giant slope, slipped, fell, and then rolled off somewhere. Her head was throbbing in pain, and she was freezing. She shivered- from both the winter's icy coldness and the fact that she was utterly scared.

"SORA?! SELPHIE?!" she yelled out. Only her echoes replied back. She didn't even bring her cellphone so she couldn't call anyone...not that there was any reception up there. She looked around once again, trying to find at least one clue to see where she was. She couldn't find anything. She dug under her pockets to see if there was anything to help her. She felt something warm and fluffy...she pulled it out.

It was the scarf she had knitted for Sora as a present. She's been knitting it for the past month- it was completely black except with his initials "S.S" in white. It was the reason she had bags under her eyes (she stayed up until midnight knitting it for him), the reason why there were more bandages than fingers on her hand, and why she was really excited for Christmas. She had totally forgotten about the scarf; it was smooshed from her nervous fingers occasionally fiddling with it. She looked at the scarf and sighed in sadness. She spent so much time, effort, and love into making the scarf and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to give it to Sora anymore. He was acting so strange; maybe that's why she was so determined to winning the bet. If she won the bet, she would have made him tell her why he was acting so weird. Kairi lowered her eyes and eventually closed them...she was so tired...

"KAIRI!!" a distant voice called out, immediately causing Kairi to open her eyes automatically.

"SORA?!" she called back, with a weak voice. Was it really him?!

"KAIRI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the voice spoke again, except a lot closer this time. It WAS Sora!

"SORA!! I'M HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE...BUT HERE!" she called back.

"Like that's going to help a lot..." Kairi heard Sora murmur. He was really close! She looked at a dark figure coming closer and closer. She saw the outline of Sora's figure and immediately tackled him down.

"Sora!" she said, hugging onto him tightly. "I'm really scared...I have no idea where I am..." she suddenly felt intense pain on her ankle.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he scolded. "Imagine if I hadn't came? Imagine if you accidentally fell asleep and froze to death?! Kairi, what the hell is wrong with you? I searched EVERWHERE for you! I was almost going to give up when I remembered that stupid bet of ours..."

Kairi's felt her eyes swell up with tears.

"I've been practicing for you!" she admitted, as a few teardrops fell down. Why was Sora so mean? Whatever happened to the Sora she first fell in love with? "You're always avoiding me! It's always so awkward to be around you! I always felt...I don't know...comfortable with you around. I feel safe and secure...I feel really protected...but lately, all you do is neglect me! I was out here practicing because I wanted to win the "stupid" bet and find out...what the hell has gotten into you?" she asked, still hugging him tightly. "What's...what's wrong with YOU?" she gushed out, before she suddenly let go of him and dropped to the floor.

"Owwww..." she groaned, holding onto her ankle with her hands.

"Kairi, you okay?" he asked, his harsh voice suddenly turning warm with concern.

"I...I think my ankle's broken..." she admitted, clutching onto it tightly.

"Well, we can't go anywhere now-- it's too dark anyways. We'll just have to stay here for the night...I have some matches and there's a log of woods right there. We could camp out here until it's morning and then we'll get some help. We're not going anywhere with your ankle in that condition..."

Kairi nodded, agreeing with what he said. She saw Sora get out in the cold again, piling a bunch of logs together and then lighting it with his matches. Sora and Kairi sat awkwardly on the snowy floor together, both looking at the red fire not saying anything. They were on opposite sides, both not daring to look up at each other.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Sora said, breaking the sheer silence. He didn't look away from the fire. "It's just that...I don't know. Every time I see you, I want to...I don't know. Do something more..."

Kairi looked up at Sora with confusion. "Do something more? What are you talking about? I like you the way you are, Sora...I don't need you to do something more for me..."

Sora chuckled. "You're so naive, it's adorable." he said, patting her head.

Kairi blushed and straightened her messed up bangs. "I don't get...OH!" she suddenly said. She finally got it.

Sora nodded and blushed. "It's so weird; every time I see you, I have the urge to just like take you down. I'm afraid I'm just going to do that uncontrollably one day and then you'll just hate me for the rest of my life. I don't think I can bear with that..." he whispered. "Living with you is totally out of the question-- it's just like putting oil on the raging fire. I try to avoid you to not get any dirty thoughts or anything, which I hope has answered your question. Now you think I'm a total perv, don't you?"

Kairi's face turned a bright red, despite the coldness, yet she smiled and shook her head.

"No...I'm actually happy that you don't hate me or anything...I was afraid you got bored of me or something...and I'm glad that you're not pressuring me like most guys would've..." Kairi looked into Sora's guilty eyes and smiled. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, and then remembered the scarf.

"Oh yeah!" she said, taking out the scarf from her pocket. "This...is for you. Merry Christmas!" she said, excitedly holding out the black clothing towards him.

"Wow...this is really nice." he said, looking at the scarf with happiness. "Thanks! Awh, you actually spent time making a present for me..." he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

Kairi's smile was so wide, she was afraid it was going to rip.

"I...I actually got something for you too." he said, pulling out a little box. Kairi questioned what that little box would contain, and took it from his big hands. She opened it, and her eyes sparkled at the beautiful jewelry in front of her. It was a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart with a crown engraved in the middle of the heart. The diamonds shining in the moonlight, making it sparkle in the dark night. Kairi's eyes twinkled in delight almost as much as the necklace was.

"Wow..." she breathed in. "Is this really for me?" she asked, unsure if that was really hers to keep. Suddenly, her laborious scarf seemed pretty lame.

"Yeah." Sora shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Sora, I love it!" she admitted, still looking at the precious treasure in front of her. She had never obtained such a beautiful Christmas present in her life. "But..." she started, closing the box. She looked at him with serious eyes. "But you have to return it."

Sora looked at her with confused eyes. "Huh? What...you don't like the color or something?"

"No, it's not that...this is just so expensive, and I feel really burdened...besides, you said you had no money...I can't accept this. It'll be like taking candy from a baby!"

Sora looked at her like she was crazy for a few minutes and then burst out laughing. Kairi looked at him with stern eyes.

"I mean it Sora, I can't take this." she handed the fancy box back to him.

"Kairi, don't worry about it!" he reassured her. "This didn't cost me a penny...I...uh...won it at an event."

Kairi looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Sora, I'm not stupid. People don't go around giving random people expensive diamond necklaces out for free."

"Like I said, Kairi." Sora said with frustration. "I WON it at an event. So really, don't feel burdened at all. If you really feel that bad about it, then you could throw it away or whatever you want to do with it. But it's yours now."

Kairi had the urge to make him take it back, but fought it off. Instead, she nodded and put the necklace inside her warm pocket.

"Thank you...this is like the nicest thing anyone has ever done with me." Kairi said sadly, smiling. "I'm really glad to have you in my life..."

Sora blushed a deep red, and then scratched the back of his hair. "I'm glad to have you in MY life." he muttered lightly.

Kairi smiled. "Thanks..."

Kairi took a nearby twig and poked the logs to keep the fire going.

"My dad hates me because he thinks I'm not really his child." Sora randomly said. "He said that my mom's best friend, who was like my uncle to me, was my real dad. That's why I hate my dad; I mean, I don't mind him having a new wife or anything...it's just that when he just insults my mother like that, talking about her like she's some whore or something, it gets me really pissed off."

Kairi looked at Sora with widened eyes. "Wow...that was random." Kairi said, not really sure how to respond to the sudden outburst.

Sora nodded. "Yeah...well, remember when you got mad at me like a month ago about how I didn't know anything about you?"

It took a moment for Kairi to recall what exactly happened.

"Oh yeah...well, I wasn't mad at you because you didn't know me well...I was mad at you because I thought you ditched me for..."

Sora nodded, but didn't say anything. "I know...but still, what you said got stuck in my head...you said that I didn't know anything about you. I kept thinking about that, and I realized I really didn't know that much things about you. I felt so stupid...here I am, proposing that I love you and want to make love with you and yet I barely know anything about you. I felt so shallow...so I now I decided. Since we're stuck here anyways, I thought we might as well share some things about each other."

Kairi stared at him in adoration. "Wow! Sora's actually deep!" she joked, causing Sora to lightly push her.

"It's a one-time thing." he joked back.

"Haha, I might as well enjoy it!" she laughed. "So anyways...uhm...well..." Kairi started, crouching into a ball to think about what to tell Sora. Sora just told her a big part of his life; she wanted to tell him something equally as secretive. "The truth is...well, remember when I told you that my ex kept coming back to try to hook up with me again?" Sora nodded, and she took that as a sign to continue on. "Well...I kind of made a understatement. I said he stalked me-- well he actually tried to rape me...and it wasn't freaky. It was horrifying." Kairi saw Sora clutch his hands into a tight fist from the corner of her eye. "But I'm okay now-- it's all the past anyways...he moved to another country anyways...but at the time, I was so scared. I don't even know how I managed to get out of it- I thank the heavens everyday of my life for it...nobody knows about this. Just me and you. Not even Selphie." Kairi said, putting the finger to her mouth emphasizing the importance of the secret-ness.

"I'm sorry..." Sora said, shame dripping out of his apology.

Kairi twisted her head around to look straight at him. "For what?" she asked.

"I can't believe I said something that stupid-- especially when you had sexual problems like these..." Sora slapped his forehead with his hand.

Kairi shook her head. "Oh my gosh, Sora! No! I don't think you're a rapist or something like that-- you totally don't have to worry about that!" Kairi shook her hands. "Besides..." she said, grinning and turning a fierce red color. "It wouldn't be rape with you because I'd probably enjoy it."

It took Sora a moment to figure out what she said. Had she really said what he thought she said?

Kairi let Sora oogle about his wild fantasies, while she slid around and snuggled up close to him. She looked at the fire burning bright, it reminded her of how her heart felt right now. She had never felt her heart feel so happy nor warm in her life. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Kairi?" Sora whispered lightly, afraid she to wake her up if she was sleeping. All he got back was soft breathing, which he assumed meant she was already out cold. He smiled as he looked at the girl sleeping next to him, using his shoulder for a pillow. How could someone look so gorgeous even when they were sleeping? She was so peaceful and fragile-looking, he was afraid she was going to break into pieces if he even moved a inch. He saw that she was shivering, so he took off his own parka and wrapped it around her tiny frame. Magically, her shivering stopped. The wind was harsh, and after Sora took off the parka, all he had on was a very thin sweater-- the most warmth he got was from the fire. But even the harsh wind could not make his heart feel cold; and that's all that really mattered. His body turn into a thick block of ice, but his fiery burning hot heart will slowly melt it all away. Sora smiled.

"I think I'm officially in love with you, Kairi." he whispered into the pale darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh wow, this chapter SUCKED ! It wasn't at all how I planned it out to be (cries). I was actually going to make the scene where they were alone A LOT longer. I took a lot of scenes, like...**

**"I was actually going to give you my virginity for Christmas!" Sora said, grinning his famous cocky grins.**

**"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" Kairi said, more shocked by that then how he wanted to have sex with her.**

**Sora narrowed his eyes. "You really think I'm a man whore, don't you?"**

**I was looking really forward to putting that scene, but it just didn't work out...that sucks...**

**This chapter sucked. I know, I was in a total rush writing it. This chapter was super long, which is why I shortened it so much. Blehh. The grammar probably sucked too, and my details/ descriptions are probably just as horrendous. You guys have to excuse me for this, like I said, I was writing in a rush. I really hate keeping people wait, especially since I got such nice reviews so I felt obliged to update soon(although I'm drowning in tests and quizzes...). **

**But anyways, enough of me nagging all day. Have a nice life! Do fun this! Live life to the fullest!! UNTIL THEN,**

**_xheartsparklex_!!**

**P.S.: I AM SO SORRY I didn't write the thank-you paragraph. I PROMISE (I can't swear) I will write it in the next chapter NO MATTER HOW BUSY I AM! So please, don't hate me for it. xO So, once again, review please. (I'll add you in the paragraph if you do!! Teehees!)**

**Here is a thank-you shout-out for all you guys who reviewed in the chapter before:**

**- Midnight Hikari, Krystal Lily Potter, crystalnami, zestychicken2, Farrah, RockCityRoadStar, BlacAngel, Kat-Chan3, NAOMI!! (lols), and last but DEFINITELY not least, xXChosenHeartlessByHeartXx!! I heart you guys! You guys rock to the hundredth millionth billionth power! **

**P.P.S: My friend drew me like the most amazing picture EVER. It's chock-full of talent, I'm dead serious. I told her that my two favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts was Kairi and Roxas and she drew me a picture of Kairi sleeping on Roxas' shoulder (I know, I know, I'm not into KairiXRoxas either), and it was like the CUTEST thing ever! I was sooo happy! Especially since it was dedicated to me. (Smiles) I'm going to put it up on deviantart sometime, and I'll put the link on my profile, so look out for that. Even if you're not a KairiXRoxas fan, you just have to see this picture. Roxas is adorablicious; I want to just gobble him up.**

**P.P.P.S: Sorry for all the sexual talk; but I'm actually doing what Shakespeare did in Romeo and Juliet! _Foreshadowing_, that's what it's called right?**

**P.P.P.P.S: (Sorry for so much P.S.'s) Namine didn't appear in this chapter! For once! LOLS. That's because this chapter was too long for me too add any her anywhere…she was in the disclaimer though! (Hey, you have to give me credit for that…). Oh yeah, by the way, I am fully aware that Namine's name is spelled with an accent on the "e". I'm just too lazy to put it lol. **


	11. A Bet Worth Losing

**Note: This chapter is solely dedicated to RockCityRoadStar-- who's birthday happens to be today!! YAY! This chapter would've probably took another month to complete it since I'm really busy lately because of school AND my job(taking care of first graders), but yeah. This is the least I can do for such an amazing reviewer!!**

**Once again,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!! I hope you get a lot of the presents you wished and hot Edward Cullen-looking guys stripping off their clothes on a stripper poll for you, screaming out your name sexily, singing "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade (my favorite song by them lol). Or...at least a good party. LOL.**

**I..hate...first...graders...they need to go to the bathroom every five minutes-- I'm not even kidding about this.**

**Spoiler: I GOT THE IPOD NANO GENERATION 4!! (It's really ugly, but who cares? It's new!! lols).-- wait..how is this a spoiler? LOL. (It's not...)**

**Disclaimer: I GOT THE VOYAGER TITANIUM!! (It has an AMAZING camera and AWESOME internet connection!!)-- wait...how is this a disclaimer? LOL. (It's not...)**

* * *

Chapter 11- _A Bet Worth Losing_

* * *

Kairi stared blankly out the school window, recalling everything that happened in the past two weeks.

After the whole Christmas incident, Kairi and Sora's relationship started to grow closer again, and the small gap between them started to fill up. Kairi never went anywhere without her diamond necklace; that was "won at an event", remember? Kairi's parents came back, one week later, and at first Kairi was fuming mad at them. But they made up by doing all the traditional things they did in Christmas...and they bought her a new phone and a laptop! So she had to give them SOME recognition for trying, right?

The winter break swiftly went by, which meant it was almost time for the play that had brewed up so much trouble. It was the thing that kept Kairi both entertained and busy throughout her school hours. Sure, she didn't want to help out with the "romantic" scenes that Sora and Namine would be engaged in together, but she was just so bored with schoolwork and life in general. At least the play was something she could put her mind into.

However, there was some kind of accident that had happened with the auditorium so the play was just shut down all together. Go figure, Kairi and luck never did have the best relationship. When she found out about the play being canceled, she was seriously about to shoot somebody. Selphie told her that she was lucky since she didn't have to see Sora and Namine being together, but deep down Kairi wanted the play to happen. She actually was looking very forward to singing in front of an audience; have more than just Sora's attention on her. Her dream was to be a singer, after all.

Kairi looked down at her unfinished assignment, and sighed. Why was physics so important anyways? Newton had one stupid apple dropped on his head, so what? Kairi never was that great in math; which automatically meant she was going to be a dope in science as well. Kairi ignored the various equations on her paper and started to doodle random things without thinking. It was no way to start the beginning of a new semester, but Kairi really couldn't care less. She hated to admit it, but she was seriously starting to get under the influence of Sora's carefree-ness. Who cared about studying? School WAS boring! She needed motivation; she wanted inspiration.

The teacher walked down the isles, turning over papers on various students. Kairi could automatically tell from everyone's faces what grades they got. The blonde girl with the sunny smiley face obviously aced the test, while a raven haired boy who started to pull out his hair probably failed or something along the lines. The teacher stopped at Kairi's desk and looked at Kairi with a concerned look.

"Kairi...this isn't like you..." the teacher stated, before she placed the paper on top of Kairi's desk.

Kairi flipped it over. 83. Figures, she didn't study at all for it. Most people would be happy with a 83, but Kairi was one of the one percent that wasn't. She was used to three digit numbers, followed by a happy face or a "fantastic!". Kairi shoved the paper into her binder and looked at her watch. Accordng to the schedule, the bell should've rung two minutes ago.

Kairi continued doodling on her notebook. It was five minutes later when she realized she was drawing a picture of Sora.

* * *

Namine looked blankly out her school window as well, thinking about everything that happened the past five years as her AP Calculus teacher dragged on about the difference between sine and cosine graphs. She cringed.

_"Namine!" she could still remember her voice clearly. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_"I...uhm...Olette...I just wanted to say...what would you...do...if..." Namine started to stammer, chewing on a loose strand of her then-naturally blonde hair._

_Olette smiled as her wavy brunette hair cascaded down her face, her eyes boldly standing out. "Come on, Namine! Spit it out already. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_"Well..." Namine slightly smiled. "DoyoulikeRoxas?"_

_Olette widened her eyes and looked down. "What...?"_

_"You don't, right?!" Namine said, in relief. She smiled at Olette. "Good! Because I like Roxas! And I also heard he likes me back!" Namine faked a proud smile. "I'm so happy-- especially since I've been liking him for more than like five years! I think I'm going to die without him!" Namine confessed. Namine wanted to kill herself right then and there. Not only had she lied, but she lied to one of her closest friends over a guy. A guy!_

_Olette's bright eyes drooped down, and her genuine smile was replaced with a fake one._

_"Wow...I don't know what to say...congrats..." Olette finally managed to tweak out, her fingers fiddling with her hair. "You guys...make a really cute couple!"_

_Namine nodded. "Thanks..."_

Namine rested her head on her desk. Who would've thought that one simple lie would've led to so much drama? So much angst, and so much hurt? She hated that she was so selfish; if she hadn't said anything that day, only herself would be in pain. Instead, she put everyone in pain-- even people who weren't even related to the whole incident. Namine looked at the cuts she made the other day-- it had formed deep scars. But the scars were nothing compared to the one she had on her heart. Namine widened her eyes as she took a closer look at the slits on her wrists.

"Are you freaking serious?" Namine said in aggrivation, ready to jump off of a window.

Her pale wrists had a bunch of red scar lines, and they were all neatly carved together to form the the words "Roxas.".

* * *

Kairi was speed-walking across the halls. School had eneded, and she was going to go visit someplace very special. She was so curious to see how the place had changed; if all. She ran so fast she crashed right into the familiar feeling arms, her books flying everywhere.

"Woah, chill outt!" Sora warned her, helping her up so she could stand up in balance. Sbe thanked him and then started to pick up her papers. He got on the ground too, helping her pick up the dropped papers.

Sora stared curiously one particular piece of paper and started to chuckle sheeplishly.

"What?" Kairi asked, wondering what she had in her binder that was so funny.

Sora turned her paper over, revealing her doodles from physics. He pointed to a deformed picture of a boy with spikey hair, big eyes, big hands, and big feet. It looked very vaughly like Sora. Kairi blushed a bright red, trying to retrieve the paper back from him.

"This...this...ha...supposed...ha...to...ha...be...me?" Sora managed out, still laughing from the picture. Kairi desperately tried to get her notes back, she was seriously thinking about biting him.

"Sora give it back!" she hissed, jumping up to reach it from his hands. He held it up high, like a trophy, and smiled at her.

"Only if you could reach it!" he teased, standing on his tippy toes so it was literally impossible for her to reach it, jumping or not.

"Sora stop it! Or I will bite!" she threatened, as she showed her clean white teeth as a warning. "I mean it!"

Sora laughed, as he roused her bangs- something he was doing awfully a lot these days- as he gave her back her doodles.

"You need art lessons." he advised, looking at the paper one more time before letting out another fit of laughter.

"And you need a life." she stooped down to pick up all her dropped papers. Sora helped her again, and then found another piece of paper that made him have another confused look on his face. Kairi immediately noticed and went by his side to see what he picked up this time. Kairi was almost positive that she didn't draw any other doodles...

Sora looked questioningly at Kairi, as he handed her back the crumpled piece of paper.

"Woah, 83? That's so un-Kairi like."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, looking at him with annoyed blue eyes. Why was she always labeled as the "smart freak"? 83 wasn't even that bad!

"Well...you always get 100's and what not. It's amazing you went down so...low." Sora answered, telling her the truth.

Kairi blew her messed up bangs out of her face as she rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, 83 isn't that bad-- considering I didn't even study for this test. Besides, it's MUCH better than you! You fail everything even when you try! So don't try to preach me about grades!"

Sora looked at Kairi like she was insane. "Are you kidding me?! I could be super smart if I wanted to-- I just choose not to!"

It was Kairi's turn to look at him like he was insane. "Yeah..right." she replied, sarcasim dripping out of every word she spoke.

"It's true!" Sora argued, annoyed. "I just choose not to be, okay? I could get better grades than you if I wanted to!"

Kairi opened her mouth in shock. "What are you, kidding me?!" she said, a little louder than normal. "That's where I totally draw the line! My GPA is 97.5, Sora! You can NOT beat that, okay?"

"Yes I can." Sora argued, nonchalantly. "Easily, too."

Kairi twisted her mouth in disbelief, not knowing what to say. He seemed so confident...Kairi smiled as she thought of an idea. "Okay, fine." Kairi started, looking right at Sora, her hands on her hips. "How about we make a bet?"

"I don't know..." Sora started. "Last time we made a bet, you almost ended up dying..."

Kairi shook her head. "It's not a retarded bet like we had last time. This the bet-- how about if you get a higher GPA than me, then I will do anything you want me to do."

Sora nodded his head slowly, as he digested the information.

"But..." Kairi added, "If I get a higher GPA than you, then you will do anything I want you to do."

Sora thought about it, and then smiled, his eyes confidentally sparkling. "Fine!" he said, shaking her hand to confirm it.

From that day on to the end of the semester, they weren't Sora and Kairi "lover birds". They were Sora and Kairi, "rivals for the top."

* * *

Kairi looked nervously at her wrist watch, it was five minutes to three. Five minutes until she found out whether her nights staying up reading textbooks, drinking double expresso Starbucks coffee every night, having constant nose-bleeds, and pushing her social life out of the way (not that she really had one, anyways) was worth doing. She was so desperate to win this bet- it wasn't only because she was a competitive person. It was because Kairi wanted the power to be able to make Sora do anything. She was so sure that she was going to win, she was thinking about various things she could make him do.

Maybe she would force him to tell him what he did at the hopsital that was so embarassing-- she never did find out...or maybe she would tell him to tryout for that solo concert with her, that the drama teacher had told everyone recently about. Either way, she was going to make her hard and grueling work to her advantage. She didn't suffer all those nights and she didn't grow those deep purple bags under her eyes for nothing!

Sure, Sora seemed to be working just as hard and she could see a faint outline of purple under his eyes...but how could one person get such high grades in the process of two months? It just wasn't possible! This bet was already won!

-- Ring!

Kairi's head shot up, as soon as she heard the alarm ring, and she rushed to get to her homeroom. She was almost trembling with excitement and fear, as she received the thin white piece of paper in her hands. She looked at it-- 98.3! HA! Beat that, Sora! Kairi smiled broadly, as she shuffled got out of the stuffy classroom and saw the brunette in front of her locker, looking quite serene. Ha, that would change very, very soon!

Kairi walked up to Sora, tightly clutching onto her report card like it was a ruby diamond or something of equivalent worth. Kairi shoved it in his face.

"Tada!! Beat that!" she said excitedly, looking at his face for any signs of remorse or regret. She didn't even find a speck of shock. Kairi swallowed hard...it wasn't possible, was it?

Sora looked at the bottom of his report card again, and then compared it with hers. A small smile spread on his lips, a smile Kairi would've normally thought was adorable-- right now it just seemed sinister. "I think I did..." he said, showing her his reportcard.

Kairi widened her eyes, as she let out a breath of shock. "NO WAY!" she practically screamed, as she tightly clasped his report card. How was such a high grade even possible?

Sora Strife: 99.1

Kairi rubbed her eyes in shock, disbelief, and jealousy. She was definitely proud of him, but she was fuming that he beat her! She worked so hard so she could win the bet and...oh yeah.

"Wow...Sora..." Kairi started. "I don't know what to say but...wow...and FUCK YOU!"

Sora smiled, as he tried to hug her. "Awh, Kairi, don't be a sore loser!"

"Since when were you this smart!? You...you're so weird! One minute, you're skipping-school, stupid Sora, and the next you're like some prodigy!"

Sora stuck out his tongue. "I'll take that as a compliment?"

Kairi just shook her head in disappointment, as she whispered, "What else is he hiding from me?"

Little did she know, LOTS.

Sora just smiled, as he stuffed his report card into his bag. He then put his hands behind his back, and asked, "Kairi..."

Kairi looked up at him, showing him that he got her full-undivided attention.

"What is it, Mr. Smarty Pants?" she asked.

"About the whole bet rules..." he started, as he started to move back and forth, and put his head down low. Was he..blushing?

"Yeah, yeah, I know...I do whatever you want me to do..." Kairi said, cocking her head sideways. "You won fair and square, so yeah. You name it, I'll do it..."

Sora shook his head. "You see...you don't HAVE to do it, if you don't want to..."

Kairi looked at him questioningly. What exactly was he trying to say?

"Sora, just spit it out...what are you talking about?"

Sora moved his head from facing to the floor to facing her clear blue eyes. "Kairi..." Sora started to fiddle with his hair, as he tried to look everywhere else BUT her. He was blushing!

Kairi smiled. He was really, really cute when he was nervous. "Sora...as long as it doesn't have to do with me killing--"

"Kairi,wouldyougooutwithme?" Sora finally managed out, biting his lip in a unruly manner.

Kairi widened her eyes, which were now gleaming in excitement, joy, and absolute bliss. Had she heard him correctly? Was he...really...asking her out? She was afraid she heard him incorrectly-- after all, he had just rushed everything together. Maybe it was just the fatement of her imaginations...

Sora noticed Kairi had a blank look in her face, and quickly made up an excuse to say.

"Kairi, I'm totally not forcing you to if you don't want to, I mean I understand, we could always be--"

Kairi did nothing more but crash right into him and hug him tightly. She wanted to never, ever let go-- and neither did he.

"I...love you." she whispered, and Sora smiled because he just got his answer.

* * *

Well what did you know?

A Day to Remember:

_A bet worth losing_

* * *

**Author's Note: Arghh! Once again, I am under the pressure of time. I STOOD UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT RIGHTING THIS FOR YOU, RockCityRoadStar! So I hope you liked this chapter, and now I am so freaking sleepy right now, I'm getting a little cranky. So I'll shut up before I start bitching about how I hate life. I didn't even check this writing over; I'll do some time later. Right now, all I want to do is sleep...lol. Anyways, once again, happy birthday to you! I love you!!**

**And p.s: I love zestychicken2, Midnight Hikari, xXChosenHeartlessByHeartXx, Craxuan, Pryce69, Naomi, and CrystalNami too!! Tell me when it's your birthday so I can dedicate a chapter for whomever!**

**Okay, I'm about to just like blackout in front of my vaio right now, so I'll just end this here!!**

**P.P.S: About the thank-you paragraph, this chapter doesn't count!! It'll be in the next one!! This one doesn't count because it wasn't supposed to come out this early!! LOL.**

**P.P.P.S: I can't wait till the next chapter because in the next chapter something big big big happens!! LOL.**


	12. Take My Innocence

**Note: Oh mi gawd, I hope I get/reach 100 reviews. xD This chapter was SO HARD TO WRITE. So don't hate me for taking so long with it. It was uberly hard, and when you finish reading it you will see why. I had to hurry up with this though because the story line is starting to get really similar to a lot of other people's stories and that's just not cool. Oh, and I rewrote some of the beginning chapters. It's still crappy, but it's not that crappish anymore. (Did that even make any sense? Lol…) This chapter is like thirteen pages on word, but like two pages is just on my stupid long ass notes, so you guys could just skip it all the bold. Lol…**

**I think I write the best in "For Your Eyes Only" which is really sad because I don't even like that main couple that much. **

**I love Crush by David Archuleta soooo much! Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Oh, and One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks! Whoot. **

**Spoiler: LOVELINESS. I LOVE SOKAI. LIKE, A LOT. MORE THAN YOU DO! I HOPE ALL YOU PEOPLE KNOW THAT. AND I'M INTO DEEP RELATIONSHIPS TOO. AND I'M FIFTEEN NOW. AND I LOVE MYSELF. KINDA. NOT REALLY. OKAY, I KIND OF HATE LOVE MYSELF. MY NAME IS JENNIFER. I AM HYPER RIGHT NOW. YES, THIS IS A SPOILER. GUESS WHICH PART IS THE SPOILER!**

**Disclaimer: They own all.**

* * *

Chapter 12- _Take My Innocence_

* * *

Kairi was fully aware of the fact that yes, Selphie was a huge bigmouth. Yet she decided to tell her that Sora and her were…_going out_. Every time Kairi thought of that word, it brought bubbles of excitement and happiness up to her heart that she started to have a fit of uncontrollable giggles. That aside, it was no surprise to Kairi that as soon as she told Selphie the fortuitous news- although Selphie swore to her it wasn't unexpected at all- it was buzzing all around school by the next day. Aside from the occasional curious glances or detested looks from the group of girls who were obsessed with him, school was not that bad for Kairi at all. In fact, if there were any changes, it was that Kairi started to actually make new friends. It was as though being Sora's girlfriend suddenly made her a huge interesting riot; she had slowly become from a nobody to actually a somebody. Although almost all of these new friends were as artificial as Cherry Tootsie Roll pops were, she started to become very close with some of them over a couple of weeks. One of the main friends being Tidus.

"Hey Kairi." Tidus greeted her coming into the French room, poking her with his pen as he sat down in is seat next to her.

Kairi jumped slightly before she realized it was only Tidus, and smiled at him in return. "Bonjour Tidus mon amour."

Tidus blushed slightly before he replied teasingly, "Aw, Kairi. Having an affair with Sora this early in the relationship?"

It was then, Kairi who turned red and changed the subject as soon as possible. "Only for you babe, only for you." she joked, as they both laughed. Then she asked him, "Tidus, are you free this Saturday?"

Tidus cringed up his brown eyebrows, as he flicked his honey golden hair. "January 21st? No…why? You're going to ask me out on a date or something?"

"No!" she laughed. "This Saturday is Sora's birthday! I want to make him a surprise birthday party…it'll be amazing if you came! Don't tell him though…" she warned him slightly. Then she smiled happily again. "You should definitely come! You're the first person I invited; you should feel special. "

Tidus shook his head in agony, as he sighed at Kairi sympathetically. "Kairi, you don't know the first thing about couple togetherness, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him curiously, her eyes turning into little slits.

"I think he would prefer it better if it was just you two, don't you think?" Tidus slyly said, winking one of his eyes.

Kairi thought about it, before she turned a very red hue indeed. "Oh goodness, Tidus. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked innocently in a baby voice; something he was quite famous for. "I just thought, you know. Quality time alone will do you guys some good. I mean, I could come and help you set up for the party and then leave while we're done. Then you guys could have the whole night to yourselves!"

"No no and no! That's so _awkward_." Kairi protested, her hands waving out in front of her in embarrassment. "Besides, my parents would never let me spend the entire night with a _boy_." She prolonged the word "boy" longer than necessary.

"Wait…where is this party taking place?" the blonde haired boy with brunette roots asked Kairi.

"My…house?" Kairi replied, raising her eyebrows at him in curiosity. "Why?"

Tidus shrugged back in response. "Nothing. I thought…never mind. Beg your parents or do something to get them out of the way. Me, Selphie, and Wakka will come around five-ish to help set the party things up. Then we'll leave the night to you and Sora!"

"Ha, thanks Tidus but I really don't want to--" Kairi started, before she got oh-so rudely interrupted by the obnoxious blonde boy again.

"Okay, so it's settled then? Saturday at five?" he asked again, and before she got a chance to reply, he immediately said "Great! See you then!"

He then hurriedly left to go to the bathroom, and Kairi knew there was no way of escaping him.

What she didn't know was Naminé carefully listening to their conversation in the back, picking off the little scabs on her scars.

* * *

Sora opened his locker to find everything neatly stacked, all his textbooks he was too lazy to bring home in alphabetical order according to author's name.

"Kairi strikes again!" Sora laughed to himself, taking out his math textbook. Scarily enough, Sora continued to get pretty high grades-- something that caused quite a stir among the teachers in Destiny High. He then noticed a piece of pink paper on the top of his physics notebook, and opened it.

'_Sora_! I left school early today because I'm going downtown to Twilight Town to see my dad go away for a business trip! (Yeah, I know. _Again_.) It sucks, but I won't get to see you tomorrow or Sunday! I'll definitely be back by Monday though; don't miss me too much! Haha. Jayplay! (kinda) Anyways, I love you and see you soon my dear! Love, Kairi.'

Sora smiled warmly as he put the note away in his locker. And then he cringed up his nose in disappointment as he realized she wasn't going to be here to celebrate_ that_ day. He was planning on watching a movie and eating dinner with her, but he assumed that'll have to wait until Monday.

The vibration in Sora's pocked caused him to jump a little, before he hurriedly took out his maniac-ishly acting phone. He gave a quick glance at the screen before he let out a quite annoyed sigh.

Naminé never gave up, did she?

* * *

"Mom?" Kairi started quietly, glancing at her mom's raised eyebrows repeatedly.

"YES KAIRI, WHAT?!" her mother finally burst. "You have been asking me 'mom' for the past ten minutes nonstop! I'm not deaf yet, I can hear perfectly fine. What is it Kairi, WHAT?"

"I…I uh…you see…it's uhm…you know…?" Kairi stammered, her face suddenly turning three different shades of red.

"Either you speak complete sentences, or I'm going to ignore you." her mother threatened, starting to chop off the spaghetti sauce's onions much more violently.

"Well…never mind." Kairi gave up, finally, looking down at her kitchen's oak floor.

Failure, much?

"I just don't get you sometimes, Kairi." her mother informed her, shaking her head in annoyance. "You stammer, you hesitate, you repeat useless words over, yet you can't make out a complete sentence."

"Yeah, whatever ma." Kairi decided to reply, glancing at the calendar that stuck to her refrigerator door with a magnet. She stared miserably and the box that marked the 21st, thinking how unfair her parents had plans for every single day but that date.

"Oh yeah, by the way Kairi; me and your father are going to Twilight Town tomorrow and staying there for the night. Your grandmother is sick so we're going there to visit her. You could come too if you want to."

"And hear her complain about every single piece of me?" Kairi replied in disgust. "No thank you! I'd gladly stay home."

"Well, okay…if you want to." her mother reluctantly agreed. Her mother then smiled a sly smile and told her daughter, "Sora could come over too, but nothing naughty huh?" added with a wink.

What was _up _with these people and sex?

* * *

Saturday turned out to be a fairly nice weather with patches of sunlight here and there fighting to beam through the dreary dark clouds. Like planned, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka came over to help with the party decorations at around five.

"Sheesh, Kairi." Selphie said as she blew up some more colorful balloons to décor around the house. "You're forcing us to work hard to set up a party we're not even invited to!"

"Oh, shut it Selphie." Tidus told the constantly nagging honey-brown law of gravity defying haired girl next to him. "She was the one who wanted everyone to come, I just forced her to un-invite them because I thought they were lacking quality time."

"They're practically groping each other in the hallways and in English class, I think that's enough quality time for me." Selphie complained back, taking a green balloon and blowing it up.

"Quality time alone." Tidus said sternly, glaring at the girl next to him. He even had a thought of pushing her off of the chair she was sitting in, but realized it that was a little too mean…even if she was the bichiest girl he had ever met.

"Oh you guys, stop fighting." Kairi begged, as she wrapped up her present for Sora carefully. "Selphie, we do not grope each other in the hallway, you and Wakka do that. Tidus, stop being so mean to Selphie, she means well…which reminds me. So how are you and Yuna doing?"

A splash of red formed in Tidus' tanned skin before he replied, "It was supposed to be a secret!"

"Oh, shut up." Selphie replied, rolling her eyes at Tidus. "We all know your little relationship with that freshman; it's not a big deal."

Tidus widened his eyes at the unsurprised group in front of him and looked fairly confused. "Wait…you knew too, Wakka?" he asked.

"I might have an weird ass accent, Tidus, but I'm certainly not stupid." he replied, taping the banner "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA" up carefully and straightly.

"Wow…" Tidus replied, widening his eyes in shock. "So does everyone in the school…"

"Yup!" Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka cheerfully replied simultaneously back at the embarrassed boy.

* * *

"No, Naminé. I will not go on a date with you." Sora replied to Naminé on the phone for the hundredth time that day. She constantly called, over and over again. Sora was tempted to shut off his battery- actually, he was tempted to chuck his phone across the sidewalk- but the fact that Kairi was going to call him later on the day prevented him from doing either.

"Isn't today your birthday?" Naminé asked him, although she was fully aware of the answer herself.

"How did you know that?" Sora asked her in surprise, staring at the phone awkwardly. Once a stalker, always a stalker.

"Unlike some people such as your girlfriend, I actually care." Naminé replied, making her point.

"Hey, I didn't know when it was her birthday, so I don't really have a right to get mad."

"Even if I said she lied to you and is now making out with one of your best friends?" the blonde chirped back happily to the brunette.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sora asked the girl, rolling his eyes at yet another one of her lies.

"It's true!" Naminé protested. "Right now Kairi and Tidus are alone in her house together, like doing stuff."

"That's not even possible!" Sora disagreed, annoyed and even in denial. Kairi wouldn't ever do that to him…would she?

"Well why not?" Naminé inquired.

"Because she's away at Twilight Town seeing her father go away for a business trip…if you're going to make up lies, Naminé, make them at least have a little truth in them."

"If you don't believe me so much, why don't you go and see for yourself?" Naminé spat back at him. She started to grow tire of his strong feelings for Kairi; it was disgusting. It was disgusting that they loved each other so much, disgusting they trusted each other so much, but mostly disgusting how they reminded her so much of…them.

"Okay, maybe I will." Sora hissed back, before hanging up without even a 'goodbye'.

Sora shook his head as he thought about what Naminé had told him.

"She isn't that type of person." Sora reassured himself. "Who does Naminé think she is? Honestly, just because she's a whore she thinks everyone around her is one too."

Sure, Sora just said some nasty things about Naminé but she was really starting to get on his nerves. He decided to go to Kairi's house; just to prove her wrong once and for all.

* * *

"This looks really, really good guys!" Kairi squealed in happiness. "I can't repay you guys enough!"

There was colorful balloons in every skittles color (taste the rainbow!) fluttering around every corner of the kitchen, the homemade chocolate cake topped with cream and fresh strawberries was in the very middle of the wide kitchen table, a banner was posted up on the top of the room, and it said "Happy Birthday Sora!" in big letters. Bunches of presents from various people were under the table, and the whole floor of the kitchen was decorated with colorful confetti. Regardless of thinking about how she was going to clean up her kitchen in time for her parents to not suspect anything, she was very pleased with the outcome of the room.

"It really does look good, doesn't it?" Selphie happily agreed, forgetting that she wasn't going to partake in the party for the time being.

"Yeah!" Tidus agreed joyously. "Sora's going to like it tons!"

"I don't like colorful things because it challenges my masculinity, but this room looks great!" Wakka replied triumphantly.

Selphie glanced over the watch, and then asked Kairi "When are you going to ask Sora to come over?"

"Well…as soon as you guys leave?" Kairi subtly hinted. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus all shot glances at each other, before they one by one filed out of the door.

"Way to be subtle, Kairi!" Tidus laughed, before he stepped out of the warm house and into the cold.

Wakka and Selphie already scrambled away, and it was only Kairi and Tidus left.

"Hey, you're the one who suggested it!" Kairi reminded him, laughing happily.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" he agreed, smiling foolishly.

"Yup! But that's okay, because between you and me I didn't want Selphie or Wakka to come anyways." she sheepishly admitted.

"Yeah, they'd ruin the whole atmosphere. Anyways, I really should get going; I'll see you on Monday." Tidus hastily said, wearing his shoes and setting out to leave.

"Okay, see you on Monday!" Kairi happily chirped back at him. She smiled her million dollar smile at him as she watched him go away, waving back at him the whole time.

Sora had seen enough-- Tidus, Kairi, her house. The answer was obvious; Naminé was right. The way she was smiling happily back at him, how he was waving back at her, how they were _together_.

"Ha." Sora scoffed. "Twilight Town. Other side of town. Father's business trip. Tell me pretty lies."

* * *

Kairi admired the kitchen room happily over and over again. She was excited to see what kind of response Sora was going to have when she surprised him with the party. A happy one, definitely. She loved it when he smiled, she loved it when he was happy, she loved _him_. She was going to stay and keep admiring the beauty of the kitchen when she realized that the cake was beginning to get cold, and honesty who wants to eat cold cake?

She happily speed dialed his number on her phone.

"What?" Sora replied on the phone. Rather than his usual soft happy tone, it was cold and…angry?

"Sora!" Kairi chirped back at him, paying no attention to his tone of voice. "There's an emergency over here! Come over to my house as soon as possible! I'll fill you in the details later."

"I can't." Sora bluntly replied. "I have other plans. Sorry."

And with that, he hung up on her.

* * *

"Ah!" Selphie sighed happily into the cold winter air. "I wonder how Kairi and Sora are doing?"

"They're not." Wakka replied, his voice suddenly turning dull and his face surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Selphie asked him, looking at the direction of his eyes. She squinted her eyes at the café across the street from where they were at…was that?

"Why the hell is Sora there?! Alone?"

"I don't know; he seems pretty bummed." Wakka replied, but by then Selphie was already marching into the café.

* * *

Kairi looked miserably at the kitchen. She was sitting on the kitchen table, looking at all the decorations that they had worked so hard on. It was all done for nothing. Sora wasn't even going to come. He rejected her. She somehow expected him to call back, telling her "April Fools!" and come rushing through the door. But it had been already_ three hours_ since then. Three hours since she had been waiting for him to call her back.

She sighed, as she finally got up from the kitchen table. She slowly started to take down the banners, pop the balloons, clean up the confetti, and throw out the cake.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked an aggravated, annoyed Selphie.

"Why the hell are you not at Kairi's house?" She asked him again, her eyes blaring into his cerulean ones.

"Look, I don't want to talk about Kairi right now." Sora replied to her, his eyes fogging and wafting off somewhere else.

"You have to be kidding me." Selphie begged, her hands massaging her temples to keep her from exploding. "Tell me you're kidding me."

"Selphie, I--" Sora started, before she angrily looked at him in the eye and venomously started to shout at him.

"Selphie I what, Sora? Selphie I what? Don't even try to make up an excuse for not attending your own surprise birthday party Kairi had worked so hard to set up for you." Selphie screamed at him, causing a few night customers to stare at her strangely.

"What…surprise birthday party…?" Sora asked, his crystal blue eyes widening.

"Yes, surprise birthday party. Unlike some asshole over here, she actually cared enough to know when you're birthday was. She's been planning this thing for days. And what do you do? Oh! Not show up. Do you know how hard we worked on setting everything up for you? Do you?" Selphie asked, thrusting his chest with her palms.

"But I thought…Tidus…in her house…Naminé…" Sora made out, afraid that everything he thought of was actually a big misunderstanding; afraid that she was going to hate him; but most of all, afraid that he broke her heart.

"Ugh, you actually believe what Naminé tells you?" Selphie replied, disgusted. "Tidus was in her house along with me and Wakka because we were helping her set up her house for the birthday party. There was nothing going on between them, if that's what you're thinking. Holy shit, Sora. How much do I bet you she's still waiting for you like the dumbass she is?"

Sora widened his eyes as he thought of Kairi waiting alone in the house for him. "You think?" he asked her, the horrid thought suddenly striking him.

"I know so! Hurry up and go, late is always better than never." she reassured him. Sora nodded, as he rushed out of the café doors. But before he was fully out, Selphie took his hand and hissed in his ear, "Remember Sora. You made her wait three hours. Three effning hours. Forgiveness is not an easy thing."

* * *

Sora rang Kairi's doorbell for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, begging for her to open the door. Sora was relieved when the door finally slowly opened, and Kairi came lazily out.

Kairi rubbed her eyes, before looking at the unexpected guest closer. She widened her eyes at the flushed looking brunette, before asking him "Sora…?"

"Kairi, I--"

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Kairi asked him, yawning lazily. Surprisingly she didn't sound angry with him at all.

"Well, I…there was…" Sora stuttered, unsure what himself what he was going to say. He wasn't expecting her to be so..._calm_.

Kairi looked at him tiredly, her eyes half opened. "I was sleeping, Sora…you should've just called or something…" as she fully started to realize who was standing in front of her, her voice suddenly turned sour, her eyes fully widening now. "Oh yeah, except you were so busy you couldn't even call me, right?"

"Look, Kairi it's not that. I--"

"You what Sora?" Kairi sighed, too tired to fight with him late at night. "I worked my ass off for two hours to set up a birthday party to make you happy, and I waited another three hours for you to come. Then I gave up. I don't care anymore Sora, I really don't. I'm going to stop caring; every time I actually start to hope for something, that hope falls apart. And then I'm the only one left heartbroken. So you know what I decided Sora? I'll stop being so dependent on you, I'll stop trying so hard to--"

Sora interrupted Kairi's long babble about her dependent revolutions with a kiss. A real kiss; not those baby little kisses he gave her during the hallway before and after class but those amazing, romantic kisses you see in French movies.

"Sora, I--" Kairi managed, after they separated for air.

"Kairi, do you trust me?" he asked, cutting her line.

"Huh? Well, of course I--"

"Kairi, do you love me?" he asked her, once again interrupting what she was going to say.

"Of course I love--"

"Do you love me a lot?"

"As much as you do…?" she replied, suddenly burdened by all these sudden questions.

"Are you willing to forgive me?"

"Ye--well n-no, well, I…I don't know! All you did was ki--"

"Can you allow me to help you forgive me?" Sora asked, his eyes gleaming in the midnight's moon.

"Sora, where are you going with this?" Kairi asked him, tired of the whole word charade.

"Kairi, I don't know how to do anything right. I always screw up, I always unintentionally end up hurting you without meaning to, I always fail. But I want to finally do something that shows that, yeah I actually do care. And that yeah, I actually do love you. And especially that I am willing to make a commitment for you. But I want your permission first, because if you're not ready for it, I--"

"Sora…" she whispered lightly into the pitch darkness. "I'm not sure about a lot of things…but I do know I love you. A lot. And if you're thinking what I'm thinking you're saying…then…take my innocence."

* * *

A Day To Remember Forever and Ever and EVER:

_TAKE MY INNOCENCE._

* * *

**Author's Note: LOL. Oh my gawd;; that's why I couldn't write this chapter! I'm only fifteen guys, think how awkward it is for me to write "&& they had sex." LIKE W.T.F? Awkward, much? **

**I've been trying to avoid it and avoid it, but the whole story is based on it so, mehh. Not my fault! (Who is getting the subtle hints I'm giving here? ZESTY KNOWS FOR SURE! Hahaha. By the way Zesty, you should really get around to like replying back to my e-mails…O_O.) **

**I used to organize my ex boyfriend's locker too, so I decided it'll be nice to put that Kairi does the same thing for Sora. xD **

**I'm running out of characters to use, so…enter Tidus! Lol…**

**Since I got THIS chapter finally out of the way, I think I could like write the next chapter super fast! I actually really, really want to write the next chapter! Yay! **

**TWILIGHT MOVIE COMING OUT THIS FRIDAY! OMG OMG OMG!!! TAYLORRR! Ahaha! Go team Jacob!…I'll stop now…lol. **

**Anyways, I think I'm done for now.**

**Don't forget to leave nice reviews! You guys are like THE BEST.**

* * *

**Lovely Replies, because I feel very obliged to: **

**Midnight Hikari: LOL. Ha, I found it amusing how you forgot your birthday for a short while and then remembered it again. Poor, poor Kairi, huh? Lol. Anyways, the Roxette part is coming very soon so keep your eyes peeled for that! XD **

**crystalnami: I updated so now it's your turn to update! Haha! Broken Silhouette's, Broken Silhouette's, Broken Naminé and Sora's face if they ever kiss again! Muahaha! LOL. Don't feel sorry for Naminé, she's a bitch in this story! Haha. Yes, we do in fact ROCK. Whoot! Thanks for favoring For Your Eyes Only!!! Is it any good?…ANYWAYS, ttyl. E-mail me soon! Love you oodles! **

**Krystal Lily Potter: Aha! Do you see now why I said our stories are clashing? If you didn't, then you'll see in the later chapters. I don't want to spoil anything else, though so I'll shut up for now. Thank you so much for reviewing, YOU ROCK! Update your story soon, leaving huge cliff hangers like that isn't nice at all! **

**zestychicken2: Yeah! So I finally updated! Whoot! You really should reply to my e-mails, everyone seems to be like…not replying back to me…all well. You must be busy. Blehhh. So how did the whole you asking that guy out thing go? Goodness, if he rejected you, tell me his name and address and I'll drive down to Wisconsin and stalk him and kill him for you. Haha. I always wanted to go to Mall of America anyways. Oh yeah, when are you going to post up your Roxette story? Hm…Anyways, thanks for reviewing! You rock my socks honey! Haha, don't you wish even more you were Kairi now since they like…did it and everything? I really should shut up now…lol. Update Break Through soon!**

**xxTheKeyToYourHeartxx: LOL. Thank you!!! You will continue hating Naminé until the end, I'm afraid to say! Lol. She sucks, doesn't she? Sorry for such a late update, and YOU'RE AMAZING TOO!**

**chasingfireflies: Okay, I know. I didn't update "soonish", but I couldn't help it! Stupid hiatus…haha. But hey! I finally got around doing it! LOL. Kudos to me! I'm glad you had a nice birthday, and I'm glad you liked that chapter! You better like this one too (evil smirk). LOL. Jayplay! xD (Kinda…) **

**xXChosenHeartlessByHeartXx: OMG! DUDE! You're awesomely amazing! Lol. Thank you for always leaving such nice reviews! I'm very pleased you like my story! (Though I find it suckish;; blah.) **

**Craxuan: Seriously, right? Lol! Sheesh Sora! Show off your brainy geek nerdy-ness more! LOL. Thank you for reviewing; you review a lot of my stories and I appreciate that…a lot. When I stop being lazing, I'll definitely get around to replying to your reviews! **

**BlacAngel: Well! Welcome back dearest! Maker of amazing stories with intriguing plots! I'm glad you liked the past few chapters, and I hope you liked this one too. You rock, and yeah. Their whole past thing will be revealed soon, don't worry!**

**XxemoliciousblondeXx: Awh…you're so sweet! I'm more than glad to know you love this story so far, words can't explain my joy. I know I haven't updated in quite a while, but I promise I'll update sooner next time! Thanks again! You are like awesomeness. Pure, a hundred percent cool awesome amazing-ness. **

**Okay, I'm out. **

**Forever yours, simplyjennxD (I CHANGED MY USERNAME BY THE WAY!) **

* * *


End file.
